Don't say goodbye
by lilmissshortie1
Summary: "NO!YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE! NOT HERE! NOT NOW! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GROW OLD TOGETHER!"Natsu sobbed louder.His heart feeling as if a train ran it e explosions of strong magic colliding can be heard outside as the sky flashed with different lights
1. Don't say goodbye

_**Hey guys lol It's me lilmissshortie1 lol so I got this awesome idea for a tragedy for Fairy Tail! I hope you like it :D ****WARNING THIS WILL MAKE YOU CRY!*** **_

_**After you red plz review and tell me if I should continue or not? ENJOY :D**_

* * *

><p>The blonde girl ran as fast as she could. Her screams echoing the vacant building as her heels slammed against the ground. Her bruised and bloody body kept going even though she is on the verge of falling from exhaustion and pain.<p>

The dark shadowy figure stalks her with rage. His growls can be heard all around the girl.

The building seems to go on endlessly as the blonde ran. She franticly looked around as she stopped at a dead end. She is looking for an exit from this nightmare. Her blood pulsing as she breathed heavily in and out. Her heart beats faster in fear. Her stomach doing flips as she hears the figure comes closer to her. She starts to panic as her tears come down her puffy cheeks. She couldn't believe this will be her ending. Her death place. Her grave.

"Natsu!" She choked in as whisper as she backed away from the figure, but only to connect with the cold lifeless wall. She has no way out. She is trapped. Her tears coming down as she shut her eyes tight. "I should have listened to you!" She cried as her legs gave out making her fall on her bottom on the dark floor. "I'm Sorry! I'M SORRY!" She cried harder fisting her hands on her eyes. She sobbed loudly no caring for the figure and what's to come. She is to weak. "Save me…"

"I've finally caught you!" The dark figure laughed lifting a sword in the air above the blonde's head. " Now you die!" The figure swung the sword with force towards the blonde's heart.

"I LOVE YOU, NATSU!" She sobbed as she felt the swords strike her stomach. She screamed in pain and horror as she coughed out blood. The blonde looked up in shock to see why the figure missed, but all she saw was the said dragonslayer standing in front of her with concern and anger written on his face. The figure standing in front of him growling.

"LUCY! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO NOT GO WITHOUT ME!" Natsu yelled in anger as her punched the figure in from of him so hard that the figure slammed to the wall with no chance of survival.

"I'm…sorry." Lucy whispered as she slumped down in exhaustion. The sword still through her stomach causing incredible pain to the blonde.

Natsu hurried over to her kneeling down in front of her. He placed a warm hand on her cheeks and his other hand on the hilt of the swords. Lucy's breaths started to slow as her eyes slowly tried to close. Natsu franticly shook her.

"I FORGIVE YOU! COME ON LUCY! STAY WITH ME! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Natsu begged as he shook her. Lucy's eyes opened showing her honey brown eyes filled with pain and misery.

"Did Erza and Gray make it?" Lucy breathed looking at Natsu, but her eyes held a faraway look.

"YEAH! SO YOU NEED TO MAKE IT TOO! YOU NEED TO MAKE IT SO YOU CAN SEE ME KICK GRAY'S ASS FOR STRIPPING!" Natsu choked out as he sobbed. He looked at Lucy then the sword. He knew he had to take it out. "Lucy…I'm sorry!" He whispered as he pulled out the sword from the blonde's stomach.

Lucy's scream echoed throughout the building. Her eyes snapped open showing the pain she held to Natsu. She slumped forward in exhaustion, but Natsu caught her and placed her head gently on his lap. Blood coming out of the wound of her stomach.

"LUCE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!" Natsu sobbed as he looked down at her. His tears hitting her face as if it was rain. "I CAN'T LOSE YOU! PLEASE!"

Lucy lifted her shakily up to his cheek as she slowly wiped his tear. Natsu didn't even flinch when he felt the cold of her hands. He just clamped down his own hand over hers. Trying to hold it closer to his cheek. Trying to warm it. Trying to keep her alive.

"Who would have thought I would die inside the guild! Die on the floor of Fairy Tail!" Lucy whispered as she tried to chuckle, but only ended up coughing blood. Her body is barely holding on. "Who would have thought the war would have come true!"

"NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE! NOT HERE! NOT NOW! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GROW OLD TOGETHER!" Natsu sobbed louder. His heart feeling as if a train ran it over. The explosions of strong magic colliding can be heard outside as the sky flashed with different bright lights.

"Not ever…ything…..goes…..according….to…plan…Natsu?" Lucy breathed as she felt herself finding it hard to breath. Her vision slowly going black.

"Yeah?" Natsu choked out searching her face through his tears. Lucy's eyes closed slowly. "Lucy?" Natsu shook her crying. "COME ONE LUCE! PLEASE!"

"Na…..su….good…byeeee.." She whispered. Natsu stared in shock as he saw her eyes close. Her breathing stopped as her body immediately becoming cold as ice. Her hand fell from his cheek to the floor with a thud.

"NOOOOOOO! LUCY! PLEASE! DON'T SAY GOODBYE!" Natsu sobbed as he hugged the blonde closer to him squeezing his face to her chest. " PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! JUST YESTERDAY WE WERE LAUGHING! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO! WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME! YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED HIDDEN UNTIL I CAME BACK! WHY DID YOU GO WITHOUT ME! WHAT HAPPENED TO TOGETHER FOR ALWAYS!" Natsu sobbed into the blonde's lifeless body not knowing of his audience of enemies around him.

"Don't say goodbye!"


	2. Lucy's fate

_**Oh my fudgenuckles! 12 reviews on the first chapter lol that made me so happy! I am so glad you guys liked it :D I can't wait for you to read the rest. **_

_**This chapter will explain…why lucy! And also is a little background to what the war is! **_

_**I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewd and read my story…as everyone saw..i answered all your reviews on private messages and for the ones that don't have an account I will answer your reviews here. **_

_**Well I was thinking of involving our favorite fairy tail characters to help me say hi and good bye in every chapter…what you think? Should I do it?**_

_**Thanks Anya-Chan,DayDreamerJxD, and Sarah for the reviews :D I am glad you liked last chapter. **_

_**Remember this chapter is going to explain a little more..**_

* * *

><p>It all started with the demons escaping from the spirit underworld with no intention of ever going back. They inhabited all the dark mages bodies and even some human bodies. They infused their powers with the bodies making the ultimate killing machines killing everything in their paths. They quickly multiplied as they took down guilds and even the magic council. The demons are brutally killing all the celestial mages by bonding their magic and killing them with their bare hands. They do this because they know the only people that can stop them are the celestial mages.<p>

The only guild still standing stronger than ever is Fairy Tail. The guild with the only and strongest celestial mage that there is left in the world. The only mage that can stop this horror that is going on. The only hope.

All the demons are on the move with their only target being Lucy Heartfilia and they would stop at nothing to get her. They will kill anything in their path. They will stop at nothing to destroy the only hope for the rest of the world.

* * *

><p>It is a dark and quiet night through the Fairy Tail guild. Not a single light shown. Not a single word or sound can be heard besides the snoring guildmates sprawled on the floor. All the Fairy Tail members gathered at the guild for a purpose. To stay and protect their home and the targeted blonde that is currently sleeping in the back surrounded protectively by her sleeping comrades.<p>

All of the members drank and partied the last few hours before they passed out sleeping. They drunk as much as they can thinking tomorrow would probably be their last day. Everyone knew what was happening except for why Lucy is being targeted. With the demons fast approaching they knew tonight would be their last night, but they aren't going down without a fight. They will fight until they can't any more and maybe even after that. They must do this for their Fairy Tail pride and for Lucy.

Layla's spirit materialized in the middle of the guild without noise. Her body glowed as she walked gracefully over the snoring guild members to her daughter's sleeping figure. Layla's brown eyes looked at Lucy with sadness as she ran a hand lightly through her hair not wanting to wake her up. A tear went softly down Layla's cheek. Lucy's breaths go softly in and out as she slept peacefully on the bed in the infirmary. Team Natsu slept on the floor around the bed protectively.

" I'm sorry Lucy." Layla spoke softly as her tears continued to come down softly in pain for her daughter. "I'm sorry you have to go through this horrible fate. You're the last of the celestial mage. You're also the most powerful one with having all your keys. I have never been so proud of you. You found a family to love and protect you. I'm sorry!" Layla sobbed as she fell to her knees next to her daughter. Layla's put her arms over her daughter and buried her head on the mattress. " I wish I knew some way to protect you! But all I can tell you is your death is inevitable. You can't escape it. You must die to protect everyone and seal the demons back to the underworld. You must be a spirit. When you get kill you must not let them bond your magic or you will never be able to help and the world would be doomed. I am sorry Lucy! Please cherish your life while you still have it! Please don't leave these people without your goodbye! Don't leave with regrets. " Layla got up softly still crying as she looked at her daughter. "It's not fair! Why do you have to go so soon! You are too young! You haven't experienced life yet." Layla ran a hand through her daughter's blonde hair again. Then she heard shuffling and a groan. Layla turned to the noise in surprise to see Natsu get up slowly.

"Lucy's mom?" Natsu said in disbelief as he rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple times. Once he figured that he is no longer asleep her stands up and looks at her. "What are you doing here? Didn't Lucy say you die….What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Layla immediately wiped her tears and looked at Natsu straight in the face. She chuckled as she saw the disbelief and concern from him.

"I did die. I am a spirit. I came to see Lucy." Layla said as she smiled at the dragonslayer not wanting to say too much to him. Natsu smiled.

"If you wanted to see Lucy why didn't you wake her! I know she would love to see you!" Natsu said happily as he moved to wake Lucy up, but Layla immediately stopped him.

"Lucy must not now I am here, Natsu! She can't know"

"How come?" Natsu asked confused as he scratched the back of his head.

"Because she can't see me! She won't be able to!" Layla said sadly as she looked down at her daughter in sadness. "Only I can see her. This is the first and last time I will be able to."

"Why is that?"

"Because….." Layla drifted off trying to think of a reason without telling Natsu that Lucy will die soon. " that is just the way things are."

"Why?"

"Natsu! What does Lucy mean to you?" Layla asked changing the subject.

"Well she is my nakuma and my best friend. I will do anything to protect her from those demons. Everyone in this guild would." Natsu said looking at Layla. Layla smiled sadly at the boy. She couldn't help, but feel saddened again knowing of how much pain everyone will go through soon.

"Do you love her, Natsu?" Layla asked. Natsu's face immediately flushed as he tried to avoid Layla's gaze. Layla chuckled softly. "Don't worry! I won't tell her…..but Natsu?"

"Yeah?" Natsu looked at Layla confused. Layla smiled again knowing what to say.

"You should tell her soon before it is too late." Layla said as she felt herself starting to fade. "Cherish her while you can. Make sure not to let her leave without saying goodbye."

"Goodbye? Wait why would she say goodbye? I don't want her to say goodbye! She is only sleeping now! Where is she going? What is going to happen?" Natsu spoke feeling an overwhelming feeling of fear and panic. He hand outstretched to where Layla once stood.

Layla's spirit disappeared leaving Natsu looking down at Lucy. Leaving in the dark infirmary looking at the sleeping blonde confused and saddened. He couldn't shake the feeling of fear of losing her. The snores of the rest of the guild members can be heard all around him. Natsu lifted his hand and ran his hand through her hair. Natsu knew Layla was hiding something from him while she was talking to him. Something important, but he doesn't know what. Natsu sighed frustrated.

"Weirdo don't leave me here alone! I will fight to protect you until there is no breath in me. Just don't ever say goodbye." Natsu whispered as he bent down kissing Lucy's forehead. "Please don't let your fate be something bad!"


	3. Lucy's goodbye

**AHHHH! Wow 21 reviews so far in the story and we are only on chapter 3! Wow that's great :D**

_Gajeel: What's the big deal! It's just a stupid review_

**SHUT UP! GAJEEL! It's not a stupid review it is my energy to keep me going in writing it helps me do better and makes me happy for this ….**

_Gajeel: Yeah Yeah! You talk to much! Damn are you sure they aren't tired of you! _

**Stop being so mean to me! That's not nice!**

Gajeel: I don't want to be your fucking co-host call someone else!

**NOOOOO GAJEEL DON'T LEAVE ME! *grabs onto his legs as he tries to leave* **

_Gajeel: GET THE FUCK OFF ME! *yells as he tries to kick me off*_

**You are so mean to me! At least thank the reviews that reviewed but I couldn't answer back because they don't have an account…Please..**

_Gajeel: *sighs in frustration* Fine! Thanks to DayDreamerJxD and NaLu Fan! Damn you guys should get fucking accounts!_

**Don't be mean! Its not their fault. DayDreamerJxD I am glad you like my story :D I am starting to regret the characters. **

_Gajeel: Shut up! It's not like I volunteered for this! Why don't you get Natsu or even bunnygirl here! _

**Shut up Gajeel! Be glad I didn't put Levi with you and announce to the world how much you love her! And tell everyone that you sing her name in the shower everyday! **

_Gajeel: *Gasps* How did you know that!_

**I have my ways …. Now lol thanks NaLu Fan for the review lol I remember you from my broken then fixed story I am glad you liked that one and took an interest in this one also :D thanks for the review :D *sees Gajeel staring at me* what are you staring at?**

_Gajeel: I am just wondering on why the hell you're so stupid…did the doctor drop you when you were a baby or something._

**UGH YOU ASSWIPING IDIOT! THAT'S RUDE AND MEAN! Ugh I need to start the chapter or I will kill you! -.- ENJOY THE CHAPTER READERS :D**

_Gajeel: Bipolar idiot…_

**Ima kill you!**

* * *

><p>The wind blew furiously all around the deserted streets of Magnolia. The sun blocked completely by the dark clouds in the sky bringing a new color to the sky. The red sky signifying the evilness and darkness in the city. The demons surrounded the guild glaring at the fired up Fairy Tail members outside while the wind blew angrily around them.<p>

Every Fairy Tail member stood protectively in front of Lucy as Team Natsu stood around her in form of a circle. Master glared dangerously at the bloodthirsty. His anger practically coming out of him as he breathed heavily he couldn't believe that these demons have the decency to hurt his children with a smile on their face. The demons red eyes looked back at everyone amused at their anger.

"Give us the Celestial Spirit Goddess, Lucy Heartfilia, and we will take our leave!" A tall built demon spoke in a dark voice. His long black hair blew with the wind as he smiled hungrily showing his inhumanly sharp teeth. The Fairy Tail members immediately broke out in angered yells letting out their emotions to each shout and cry.

"NEVER IN YOUR LIFE, ASSHOLE!"

"YOU WILL NEVER GET HER!"

"SHE IS STAYING WITH US!"

"WE WILL EVER HAND HER OVER,"

"GO BACK TO HELL!"

The guild members yelled at the demons each yell getting louder and louder in protest. Lucy felt her chest tighten as her tears came down. She couldn't help ,but feel a familiar déjà vu to when the phantom guild attacked Fairy Tail. She knew everyone here will give up their lives to protect her no matter what. The yells of everyone continued to echo around her as she continued to cry. Then a hot hand grabbed hers in comfort. Lucy turned to the owner of the hand to see Natsu glaring straight ahead. His hand tightened on hers.

"You leave us no choice then." The dark voice said as he smiled widely. "KILL THEM ALL AND BRING ME LUCY HEARTFILIA ALIVE!" He screeched. The demons did a battle cry as they charged towards the Fairy Tail members.

Master immediately increased in size as his children ran into battle. Master swung his enormous arm towards the demons on the ground knocking out most in the air.

Lucy gasped and continued to cry at the horrific scene in front of her eyes. Everyone is fighting the demons their magic collided together as they clashed the sky lit up in brilliant lights. Natsu continued to grasp Lucy's hand afraid that she might run towards battle and put herself in danger. He stood protectively next to her as they just stood against the guild walls in the corner where no one can see them, but they can see everyone. They were the only ones hidden while everyone else is fighting to protect their pride and the crying blonde. Lucy's eyes fell on the takeover sisters currently fighting in front of her.

Mira threw black energy balls to the nearest enemy's while trying to keep an on her little sister. Lisanna, in her elephant takeover, trampled a line of demons as she slung her trunk to the demons in the air. She knocked as many as she can. Mira gasped in horror as two demons threw black lightening to Lisanna's feet. Lisanna yelled in agony as the lighting spreading around her body forcing her to turn back to her human form. Lisanna fell to the floor in exhauastion her body bloody as steam came off her burnt skin. The demons immediately trampled her. Kicking her in the air. Mira screamed in agony as she flew up to catch her younger sister.

"Lisanna!" Mira choked out as she held Lisanna's cold bloody body to her. Her tears falling down on Lisanna's pale face. Lisanna fluttered her eyes open weakly. Her light blue eyes looked lifelessly to her older sister.

"Mira-nee…I …can't ..move!" Lisanna breathed out weakly as tears came down her face going slowly down her cheeks. "I think I am dying for real this time."

"No! Lisanna! No! You're not!" Mira breathed in a panic as she tried to search her sister's eyes while her tears continued to die. "I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!"

"Mira-nee…I…love…you!" Lisanna whispered as she stared past her sister's head to the sky. "Tell Elfman I love him too. Don't let them …take …Lucy…."

Natsu and Lucy started in shocked and in horror as they witnessed Mira's piercing scream of pain and agony. She screamed her sister's name as she sobbed . Mira came back to the ground with a soft thud. Mira laid her sister softly down on the ground.

Lucy felt her own tears continue to fall nonstop down her cheeks as her chest tightened in pain. Elfman burst through the crowd of demons killing the ones in his way. Once he got to his sisters he fell on the ground on his knees clutching Lisanna's body to him. Elfman sobbed in Lisanna's chest.

The takeover siblings wailed for their lost sister as the battle continued. The explosions of strong magic can be heard over their wails. Mira threw her hands and head back as she wailed to the sky. Her body glowing a violet color as her screams got louder.

"What is she doing?" Lucy questioned in panic as she saw Mira's body being cover with her own energy ball. Lucy couldn't help, but feel the overwhelming feeling of fear she continued to stare unable to look away. Lucy knew Lisanna would never come back. This wasn't like Edolas.

The demons around them jumped on Mira by the hundreds. Mira's body instantly exploded causing a great light in the sky. Natsu pulled Lucy to his chest protectively as he hid her more in their hiding place. Natsu's face held a sullen look as a tear escaped down his face. He wants so much to run to his comrades and fight with them. But he can't leave Lucy unprotected. He has to keep Lucy safe. All he can do now is clutch Lucy tighter to him in comfort as he stared in sorrow at the battlefield.

"Where's Mira!" Lucy franticly said as she continued to cry. Her tears seems to coming down ever ending. The light finally cleared and Mira's voice completely gone. It only showed Elfman on the floor on his hands and knees crying. The demons that were around him completely disappeared.

"MIRA! LISANNA!" Elfman wailed loudly to the sky. He immediately changed into his strongest demon and charged back to the battle. He fought showing his anger and sorrow with each swing.

"No! why did she do that!" Lucy cried as she fisted her hands to her eyes. "Why did Mira sacrifice herself!" She sobbed. Natsu just held her closer to his chest. Lucy turned her eyes to the rest of the battlefield.

But it was impossible because everywhere she looked was horror. Her eyes turned to the left showing Gajeel being kicked roughly to the wall. Gajeel coughed out blood as he got up weakly wiping his mouth as he changed his hand to a hammer and charging to the demon. The demon immediately punched Gajeel in the jaw dislocating it. Gajeel screamed in pain and anger. Lucy immediately turned her gaze away. Her eyes fell on Gray and Erza. Lucy's eyes widened in horror as she saw them struggling against the demons they are fighting. Lucy let out a sob as she saw Juvia fall in exhaustion and pain. A blonde demon immediately grabbed Juvia's head twisting in a way. A sickening crack echoed through Lucy's ears as Juvia's eyes rolled to the back of her head. The demon laughed as he dropped lifeless body to the ground.

Lucy then turned her head to a loud explosion not far from her to see more enemies coming.

"They just don't stop!" Lucy whispered in horror as she witnessed one by one her nakuma fall then get back up weaker than before. Their bodies bloodied, bruised, and worn out. " I have…" Lucy let out as she went to move towards them, but was only held back by Natsu's hand.

Natsu glared dangerously at the blonde as he gripped tighter to her hand afraid of letting her got. His tear streaked face and sorrowful onyx eyes burned into her mind. He looks in such pain.

"NO, LUCY! YOU'RE NOT GOING!" Natsu yelled as a wave of panic overcame his body. Lucy scowled at the dragonslayer and used her free hand to try to get away.

"I HAVE TO! THEY NEED HELP! I CAN'T JUST LEAVE THEM!" Lucy sobbed as she desperately tried to free herself from Natsu's grasp. The explosions and cries of pain and sorrow can be heard around them.

"LUCY YOU HAVE NO CHOICE! IF YOU GO OUT THERE YOU WILL DIE!" Natsu growled as he yanked the sobbing blonde to him placing his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"AND! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT TO WHAT HAPPENS TO ME!" Lucy yelled as she snapped her head up. Her honey brown glared at Natsu in defiance as her tears continued to come down.

"DON'T BE STUPID LUCY! IF YOU DIE THAT MEANS MIRA, LISANNA, AND JUVIA DIED FOR NOTHING! IF YOU DIE THAT MEANS THAT EVERYONE HERE IS FIGHTING FOR NOTHING! THEY ARE FUCKING FIGHTING FOR YOU LUCY! THEY ARE RISKING THEIR LIVES SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO!" Natsu yelled in agony as he shook Lucy by her shoulders in frustration. His tears coming down as he feared for everything.

"NATSU! I CAN'T LET THEM FIGHT FOR ME! I CAN'T LET THEM DIE FOR ME! I HAVE TO HELP THEM!"

"NO! DAMN IT LUCY! NO! YOU CAN'T GO!" Lucy tried to push Natsu away, but Natsu just yanked her back to him. Lucy continued to sob as Natsu looked at her with frantic eyes. Lucy looked at Natsu in the eyes sobbing.

"This is just like when the phantom guild attacked Fairy Tail. I stood and watched while everyone got hurt! I AM NOT DOING THAT AGAIN! I WANT TO FIGHT ALONG SIDE THEM! I WANT TO FIGHT! I DON'T WANT TO BE A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS NO MORE! I DON'T CARE IF I DIE! I WANT TO SAVE THEM!" Lucy sobbed out as she started at Natsu with a determined look. Lucy's eyes widened as she saw pure fear flash through Natsu's eyes.

"I care if you die you dumbass! Please just hide!" Natsu muttered shakily as he hid his eyes with his bangs. "I can't lose you!"

Lucy immediately lifted her hands placing them gently on both sides of Natsu's face. Natsu lifted his head and stared at her still watery honey brown eyes. They searched each other's face. Lucy's eyes softened as she stared at Natsu's loving eyes.

"And I can't lose my family." She choked out as she pulled Natsu's face to hers their lips colliding gently, but firmly.

Natsu lifted his free hand and pressed it softly on the back of Lucy's head pressing her closer to him. Their lips moved in sync as they put as much love and longing into the kiss. Natsu felt a tear go on his cheek and pressed Lucy closer to him deepening the kiss. Natsu has never felt so afraid of losing someone. He couldn't shake the feeling of knowing this will be their first and last kiss. It was like they were the only two people left in a world of sorrow. Both teens pulled away panting for air. Lucy used her thumbs and wiped Natsu's tears as her own tears kept coming down.

"Natsu….I love you!...I'm sorry!" Lucy whispered as she quickly pushed Natsu away running into the battle while summoning Gemini to keep Natsu from going after her.

"LUUUUUUUCCCCCCCYYYYYYYY!" Natsu roared in sorrow once Gemini disappeared revealing no blonde in sight just the battle ahead. "Please Lucy…Don't let that have been your goodbye!" Natsu whispered sadly as he ran in search for the blonde.

Lucy cried as she ran towards the closet demon she saw near the guilds back entrance. '_hey Momma! I had a strange dream the other night. You were in it and you kept telling me that I have to die to save everyone. I hope that it's true because I want to save them! …..I'm sorry Natsu! I have to do this!'_ Lucy thought as she continued to run towards the red haired demon who is looking for a target to attack.

Once Lucy got close enough she jumped in the air extending her right foot out in front of her. "LUCY KICK!" She yelled as she kicked the demon in the face then landing on the floor with a thud. The demon cracked his neck back in place and laughed at her.

"You call that a kick." He laughed grinning darkly at her as he picked Lucy up by her hair. Lucy yelped in shocked as her eyes widened seeing the man is covered with evil shadows. "Now where are your little friends I want to kill them slowly and painfully."

"Asshole!" Lucy exclaimed as she spit in the demons face. His red eyes widened in anger as he scowled at her throwing her towards the guild wall.

Lucy screamed in pain, but instantly had her breath knocked out of her when she collided with the wall. The wall crumbled over her leaving a hole looking inside the dark gloomy guild. Dust and debris flew in the air above as the demon laughed.

"Bitch! That wasn't even that hard! Hahahahaha!" The demon continued to laugh. No noticing the rumble of rocks move.

"I WILL SAVE EVERYONE!" Lucy yelled as she bursted from under the rocks and rubble with her key extending out towards the demon. The demons red eyes widened as Lucy yelled her body glowing yell as air whipped around her. All her spirits appeared out all at once looking at the master proudly and with worry. Lucy put the keys down and grabbed her whip clashing it in the air. She looked at her spirits with a determined expression. " This will be my final battle with all my spirits. I will save everyone. I am not going down until all my breath is knocked out of me. I will fight till the end. This will be my goodbye!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my God! Gajeel are you crying? *staring at a Gajeel in shock*<strong>

_Gajeel: *Wipes his face fastly* No! I am not fucking crying! I don't cry!_

**Right!...okay….well everyone please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter… I am not going to lie everytime I read it I cry….:(**

_Gajeel: *Sobs loudly* Why does it have to be bunny girl! It's not fair! Mira, Lisanna, Juvia! WHY! *Starts choking me*_

**Gajeel I can't breath….*Struggles to get free***

_Gajeel: *still sobbing* EVEN THE IDIOT FIRE HEAD! …..WHY ARE SO SO CRUEL LILMISSSHORTIE1! IT'S TO SAD! DAMN YOU!_

**Please Review….GAJEEEL YOU'RE CHOKING ME LET GO!**


	4. Lucy's final wish

**HI EVERYONE! :D**

_Gajeel: Why the hell am I still here?_

**Because I told you last time! You're my cohost. **

_Gajeel: I don't want to be your fucking cohost! You're heartless!_

**That's so mean! I am not heartless…..it's not my fault you cried**

_Gajeel: *Glares* I told you I wasn't crying…those were allergies_

**Right ….okay….well everyone I am sorry that I took long to update **** I should be punished **

_Gajeel: I'll be glad to give you that *Turns his arm to a chainsaw*_

_Levi: Gajeel leave her alone!_

_Gajeel: LEVI! *Squeals in surprise while he quickly transform his arm back* What are you doing here?_

_Levi: Lilmissshortie1 asked me to help her with cohost this one time because she is afraid you might try to kill her again *glares at the dragonslayer*_

**That's right! You almost killed me when you started choking me! I saw my life flash before my eyes…But before I forget thanks to LastDescent, Anya Chan 17, NaLu Fan, awwwwwwwwwwww, and DeeDeeBay44 for the reviews and to everyone I messaged my response to that reviewed :D **

_Gajeel: You idiots still didn't get an account *tsk*_

_Levi: STOP BEING MEAN GAJEEL *Hits him in the back of the head*_

**Thank you Levi **** now LastDescent I am seriously honored that you reviewed my story even though you don't really review :D Thank you so much I am glad you like my story :D **

_Levi: Please continue to review it will make us happy *smiles*_

**Anya Chan 17 lol idk why but the omg made me laugh so hard idk why tho **** Im sorry I made you cry and I am glad you can't wait for next chappy :D well this chapter haha I'm glad you like my story **

_Levi: Thanks and please continue to review….*continues to smile* we will be happy_

_Gajeel: Are you going to keep saying that?_

***ignores Gajeel* NaLu Fan!haha don't worry about not having an account don't listen to Gajeel he is dumb….*ignores Gajeels protest* Thanks for telling me about that line ahaha I didn't notice it till you told me lol I was typing to fast to notice thanks … Natsu and Lucy did have a really sad and tender moment there …I cried to so don't worry… Thanks for the review and liking my story. **

_Levi: Thanks and please continue to review *smile* We will be happy.._

_Gajeel: Will you stop repeating that! *Scowls at the still smiling Levi*_

**To awwwwwwwwwwww lol i am sorry u are sobbing so much…well you're going to have to wait to see what happens next lol I'm sure Gajeel will take your sympathy towards him greatly **

_Gajeel: Damn right I will! At least there are people that felt bad for me! You cruel author that makes manly men cry! _

**I thought you said it was allergies?**

_Gajeel: It was allergies! _

_Levi: Thanks and please continue to review *smile* We will be happy.._

_Gajeel: WILL YOU STOP REPEATING THAT! *yells*_

**Right ok? DeeDeeBay44 I am glad you liked it thanks for the review :D**

_Levi: Thanks and please continue to review *smiles* we will be happy…_

_Gajeel: SHUT UP LEVI! _

**OOOOHhh you did it now metal face! *evil grin while a dark aura surround Levi* You pissed her off**

_Gajeel: Levi I didn't mean to …you know I lov… *Runs away shaking* SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME_

_Levi: COME BACK HERE! HOW DARE YOU YELL AT ME! *runs after him*_

**Damn I guess we aren't going to hear form Gajeel in a while …onto the story!**

* * *

><p>"Loki! Capricorn! I want you to take everyone to help the others in battle!" Lucy spoke. Her eyes never leaving the curious demon in front of her. The Spirits immediately broke out in protest.<p>

"WE AREN'T LEAVING YOU, MASTER!"

"WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE BY YOURSIDE!"

"WHAT ABOUT WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT FIGHTING TOGET…"

"ENOUGH!" Lucy yelled still glaring at the demon. The demon smirked as he sat on the ground waiting for them to be done which pissed Lucy off even more. "I know what I said, but I just decided that I rather have you all help the rest of my nakuma than me!"

"What are you saying, Lucy?" Loki asked as he felt a wave of fear go through him.

"We can't just leave you here, Princess! It's our duty to protect you at whatever cost." Virgo said with fear in each word for her master's decision.

"Not anymore. From now on all of you are no longer connected to me. I am canceling our contract and setting you free!" Lucy spoke with determination. The spirits looked at their master with disbelief.

"What! Is that even possible?" Gemi and Mini spoke in panic and fear.

"I've heard that it is possible for spirits to be freed even Celestial Spirits, but only the Celestial Goddess can do it. The Celestial Goddess is told to be the woman who is connected by spirit to the spirit king and is also the only one who can achieve to gather all the Celestial Spirits together." Capricorn spoke as he rubbed his beard thinking hard.

"Are you saying Lucy is…" Aries spoke unable to finish her own sentence. All the spirits looked at Lucy with wide eyes. Her back to them as she glared at the demon in front of her who continued to mock her by laying down pretending to sleep.

"We have felt it for a while! Haven't you idiots ever wondered why she was the only Celestial mage capable to bring us all together? Also how we always seem to get stronger faster. There are many signs that most of us ignored or didn't notice. Either way she is our goddess. The only one that can save humankind from the demons." Aquarius tsked as she crossed her arms on her chest. Lucy smirked knowing secretly Aquarius was worried about her, but didn't want to show it.

"As the last Celestial mage in the world and as the Celestial Goddess. I hereby release these spirits from their contracts and anything tying them to the spirit world. They shall live as mages protecting the good in this world." Lucy chanted as her's and her spirit's bodies glowed a bright golden light. The demon cover his eyes as he groaned from the brightness.

Lucy yelled as the golden light got stronger surrounding them. The Spirits gasped as they felt their contract and their bodies tingling warmly. Slowly one by one their bodies changed more human. Aquarius awed as she witnessed her mermaid tail turn to a pair of well sculpted long human legs with feet and toes. She smiled as she wiggled her toes. Taurus and Capricorn's bodies completely changed from that of an animal to fully human. Gemi and Mini exclaimed in joy as their small blue bodies turned to a normal white human 10 year old boy's body with blue hair and freckles. Their black eyes shined in excitement as they ran around in joy to their new feet. Soon the light faded showing the shocked spirits examining their new human bodies.

"You are now all set free! You still have your powers even in your human forms." Lucy breathed a little exhausted, but not wanting to show her former spirits that. "All I asked now is for one wish." Lucy turned to them tears coming down her face. "Just one wish before I go."

"Anything Lucy," Loki spoke as the rest of the former spirits looked at her with a sad expression. Their love for the blonde girl shown through each and every one of them.

"Help my nakuma! Please don't let anyone else I love die!" Lucy choked out as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "Don't worry about me! Please go to them!" Lucy sobbed as she noticed the hesitation of leaving in their eyes.

Plue immediately barked happily as he ran to the battlefield. All the rest of the former spirits nodded their agreement with determination. Their hearts going to their former master wither every step they took away from her. They will carry out this last wish for their former master. For the Celestial Goddess. For their Friend. For their family. For Lucy.

All of them stopped and turned towards the crying blonde standing with Loki and Aquarius who decided to stay a little while longer to talk to her. The former spirits ahead felt their heartbreak more as they knew what the blonde must do in order to save everyone.

"Capricorn, is this really the only way?" Cancer spoke in worry as he looked at the white haired man through his sunglasses. Capricorn sighed sadly and rubbed the back of his head.

"It is what she wishes. If we stay she will be even more saddened and troubled. The only thing we can do for her is to carry out her final wish." Capricorn spoke with sorrow as he continued to stare at the tear streaked blonde in front of him. "She will forever be remember for her sacrifice in all worlds. She will be remembered as the Celestial Goddess who sacrificed herself for the sake of the world and her comrades. Her last goodbye will be the saddest one, but we must go on with our lives with smile on our faces in honor of her." Capricorn muttered as he and the rest of the former spirits turned to run towards the battlefield. Their hearts cried out for the blonde as they continued to run determined to carry out her final wish until they die.

"Hey brat!" Lucy snapped her head immediately to the voice to see Aquarius and Loki standing in front of her. Their expression unreadable, but their eyes held their sadness. " Don't you think just because you freed us that we are great friends! You're still a brat to me!"

"Yeah! I figured!" Lucy spoke weakly as she looked at the blue haired beauty.

"You better find a way to come back to us because whether you like it or not our true master will always be you! No matter if we are free or not you will always be our master and family. We will wait for you! So you better come back, you brat! So I can finally find you a boyfriend!" Aquarius said smiling at the blonde.

"I'm sorry. Sadly I am pretty sure the boyfriend slot is filled by an idiot named Natsu!" Lucy chuckled sadly hoping her words are correct.

"He will never be better than my Scorpio!" Aquarius huffed as she turned to walk away. After getting a few feet away she turned around to look at Lucy talking to Loki. "Come back to us!" She whispered sadly as a lone silent tear came down her cheek. Aquarius turned immediately not wanting anyone to see her cry as she walked slowly away from her former master.

"Lucy? Are you alright? I know freeing us took a lot of energy out of you!" Loki said as he worriedly looked at the blonde girl breathing heavily.

"Yes! I am fine!" Lucy lied as she straightened herself more while she tightened her hand on the whips handle. "I can't let this stop me!"

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Loki whispered sadly as he looked down to the sandy ground. "Do you really have to die?"

"Yeah. I don't know how, but I know it's the only way to save everyone! Don't worry, Loki! I will get see mamma right?" Lucy smiled weakly as she looks into the former lion spirit's eyes. "Please fulfill my last wish."

"I will do anything for you! You know that!" The winds gusted around them as the sounds of explosions got louder.

"Keep everyone safe! When the time is right tell them I said that I love them. Tell them this was my own choice and don't let them be in sorrow for me. Tell them I said to treasure their lives for me!" Lucy whispered as tears slowly came down her cheeks.

"You're acting as if you're never going to come back. As if there is no way you can!" Loki muttered softly as he tried to hold his tears back. Lucy smiled weakly at him kissing his cheek. Lucy walked away from the sadden Loki and towards the smirking demon.

"Take care of everyone and yourself." Lucy whispered into the wind as she stood in front of the demon glaring.

Loki turned away from her and started walking to carry out her wish. He heard her final words through the wind and stifled a silent cry as he busted to a run. He just wanted to be away. He didn't want to see the rest knowing that he would just stay by her side ignoring her protest.

"You finally done with your goodbyes, girly?" The demon hissed dangerously at Lucy. Lucy scowled at him as she lifted her whip.

"What do you think?" She growled dangerously.

"Don't mess with me, girly! Be happy that I gave you enough time to say goodbye to your pathetic friends." Lucy closed her eyes as she breathed heavily. Her knuckles turning white from the force of her grip. "I never got your name, girly. I like to know my victims' names before I kill them."

Lucy snapped her eyes open glaring dangerously at the demon with her honey brown eyes. Her eyes showing her rage and determination.

"Lucy! I am Lucy of Fairy Tail!" She said confidently as she ran towards the demon letting out a battle cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww Levi and Gajeel aren't back yet <strong>** damn I wanted to know what they thought about the chapter…wait maybe not…Gajeel might choke me again **

_Erza: I will let you know what I thought about this chapter if you want_

**Okay! Thanks Erza :D**

_Erza: *Swords appear all around me* Why must you make Lucy suffer so much! _

**I'm sorry *crying* why is everyone hurting me!**

_Erza: Everyone reading must review immediately! Or suffer a worse fate!_

**Don't hurt my readers!**

_Erza: Shut it!_

**I'm Sorry *sobs* Please Review and tell me what you think! Please! **


	5. Dragon's Sorrow

**Oh my fudge knuckles! I read everyones reviews just today and im sorry! The late update is unacceptable!**

_Mirajane: I know I even witnessed one of your readers turn into a scarier demon than me. *Shivers* I didn't think that was possible. _

**It is when I don't update fast enough Erza is probably going to kill me **

_Erza: not probably but going to _

**EEPP! *shrieks* …..Can that wait! I don't want to make our conversations long like last chapter ..**

_Erza: Agreed!_

**Ok! :D Thanks to LastDescent,Pissed off Jessica, and ILOVERAILGUN for the reviews. And to the ones who have accounts I personally thanked you in a message so check ur messages :D HEehehehhe**

_Mirajane: I sense another demon aura! *shivers*_

_Erza: I sense it to! * swords appear on hand*_

**I want to thank you all for liking my story and I'm sorry I couldn't thank you personally to the ones without account…I am not saying this because u have to get one and I don't want to message you back to you through this chappy that is bullshit …I love answering your reviews and thanking everyone personally it makes me happy…its just that this chapter is going to be the big one and I want to get straight to it so again I apologize and I promise next chapter I will be better at the answer :D Please review after the chapter Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Natsu ran franticly through the battlefield for what seemed like hours to him now. His heart is racing in panic as he sees no blonde in sight. He knew he had to get to her. He couldn't help, but still have that feeling of lost and pain since she ran from him. The winds increased around him as his pink hair whipped around with every movement he made. He would have to occasionally stop and kill all the enemies that tried to stop him. Now he kept running.<p>

"ERZA!" Natsu yelled in panic as he saw the scarlet mage fall to the floor by the blow of the demons black lightening. Natsu ran to her kneeling down next to her sitting figure. Her breaths going in and out heavily in exhaustion. She looked almost defeated, but her eyes held her determination to win.

"Natsu….what are ….you…doing…here?" She breathed as she lifted her head up in panic looking around him. "Where's …Lucy?"

Natsu looked down in sorrow and in guilt. His chest tightens more as the explosions of his comrades fighting for their lives are heard behind him. Erza's eyes widened as she looked at the sullen dragonslayer. She immediately lifted her hands to Natsu's vest fisting her hands tightly on it pulling him towards her. Forcing him to look at her.

"Natsu! Where is she?" She spoke in horror as tears slowly came down her face. Natsu looked down avoiding her gaze as he heard he sob. "NATSU! WHERE IS SHE!" Erza sobbed as she shook him.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Natsu yelled. Erza froze looking at him in shock with her eyes wide. "I don't know!" He repeated sadly as he pulled his hair in frustration. "She was with me one minute then the next she was gone! She was crying, Erza! She wouldn't stop crying! I tried to stop her! She just kept yelling at me saying that she needed to help everyone. And save everyone. We yelled at each other. Then she kissed me. I don't know what happened next because next thing I know I see her running away from me. I felt froze. I felt helpless. I just saw her run as Gemini came out and stood in front of me looking exactly like her. All I could mutter out was 'why'. I had to force myself to run after her. I yelled her name as I searched, but I couldn't find her." Natsu spoke sadly a tear fell from his cheek landing on the ground.

Erza grabbed her sword quietly as she stagger up unbalanced. Natsu looked at her in surprise. Her brown eyes held rage as she requipped into her Purgatory Armor. Her black suit almost radiated her anger and sorrow. She looked like a demon queen as she lifted her heavy weapon in the air. The spikes on the weapon shined against the light. Tears came down her eyes as she ran towards the sea of demons yelling with all her might swing her weapon to them. Natsu's eyes widened and he moved to go after her, but was held back by a hand. Natsu stood up turning towards the owner of the hand to see a badly bruised and bleeding Gray look at him with sorrow.

"Let her. That is how she will cope with what's to come." Gray spoke sadly. His dark blue eyes expressionless.

"Cope with what? Lucy…..NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO HER!" Natsu yelled in panic knowing deep inside how much of a lie those words probably are. The truth is Natsu could help, but feel afraid. He will stop at nothing to not let her get hurt. Nothing will happen to her.

"That's what I thought about Juvia! AND LOOK NOW! ALL THAT'S LEFT OF HER IS A PUDDLE OF WATER!" Gray yelled choking out a sob. Natsu looked down knowing Gray is right. "The worst was that I couldn't do anything! I couldn't go to her. I couldn't help her!...But you might still have a chance to help Lucy! NOW STOP PANICING, YOU DUMBASS! USE YOUR DRAGON SENSES TO FIND HER! YOU KNOW HER SCENT BETTER THAN ANYONE HERE! SAVE HER SO ERZA WON'T FIGHT TO HER DEATH LIKE SHE IS NOW! SHOW ERZA YOU SAVED HER!" Gray yelled pushing Natsu away still crying. Natsu stopped a few feet away from him and turned to the ice mage with sad eyes.

"Gray..thanks….LOOK OUT!" Natsu yelled in panic all of a sudden as a demon went to swing his sword towards Gray's head.

Gray turned around in shock not even having enough time to ice make something because of the shock. Gray's face widen in shock. He felt his life flash before his eyes. Images of him with the people he loves. Him with Natsu fighting for something dumb then Erza stopping them. Lucy helping Gray find a way to propose to Juvia. Her saying yes as she kissed him. Their wedding was supposed to be next week. They were supposed to live happily ever after. He really believes he can never love again. Gray closed his eyes knowing the blade getting closer, but it didn't reach him. Gray opened his eyes in shook to see Erza standing there in full rage as she pulled her weapon out of the demon who tried to attack Gray.

"YOU'RE JUST GOING TO GIVE UP JUST LIKE THAT!" Erza yelled still not facing the shocked ice mage. "YOU THINK JUVIA WOULD WANT THAT! I KNOW SHE WOULDN'T! NOT EVEN LUCY WOULD WANT THAT!" Erza continued to yell almost choking when she said Lucy's name. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO THAT!" Erza turned towards Gray and smiled sadly. "Master taught us to survive for the ones we love. He taught us to cherish our lives no matter what. Gray, I may never get a chance to say this.. I might die today. I don't know. All I know is that I don't want to die with regrets. There is something I wanted to get off my chest. I regret that I never had the courage to tell you…." Erza chuckled to herself sadly thinking on how weak she must look in front of him. "Gray, I love you! I've always been in love with you! I'm sorry I told you now of all times, but I have to tell you!"

Gray just stood in shock staring at her in disbelief. Even Natsu stared at Erza in disbelief. Erza sighed and turned towards Natsu.

"Natsu! I'll take care of things here! You go find, Lucy!..." She commanded. Natsu merely nodded with a serious face and ran off. "find her before it's too late!" Erza spoke as tears came down her face.

Natsu ran as fast he could in no direction specific. He just followed the faint familiar vanilla scent of her. Of Lucy. His heart continued to beat in panic not willing to calm down until he could hold her safely in his arms again. His run stopped short as he looked in shock at more people fighting the demons and they seem to be winning.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?" Loki yelled as he ran to him as he just came back from talking to Lucy. Natsu looked at Loki in shock.

"Loki? What are you doing here?" Natsu questioned as he tried to look around him for Lucy.

"She is not here?" Loki sighed sadly as he looked to see his fellow former spirits fighting in front of him for their master. "Idiot girl released us all from the spirit world. That's why you don't recognize most of them there because they are all the spirits in their human form. Well ex spirits now." Loki chuckled sadly as he looked.

"If you are all here then who is with her? WHO THE HELL IS PROTECTING HER!" Natsu yelled franticly in rage at Loki. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY WITH HER?"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? I HAD TO FORCE MYSELF TO WALK AWAY FROM HER! IT WASN'T EASY ON ME! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH STRENGTH I TOOK FROM ME TO KEEP FROM TURNING AROUND AND RUN TO HER AID! BUT I KNEW SHE WOULD RATHER US DO WHAT SHE LAST WISHED FOR THAN THAT!" Loki yelled in rage at Natsu's face. "Now you're the only one she would want to see now! Stop fighting with me and go to her!"

"You know you have to be the third person who told me to just go to her and stop freaking out! It's getting annoying." Natsu muttered as he smiled sadly.

"Well maybe you should listen the first time and do what your heart tells you to do! And if I don't know any better I would guess your heart wants you to run to her!" Loki smiled sadly at him. "So go to her!" Natsu nodded at him determined and ran towards the way where the blonde is. "Natsu, I'm sorry, but there is no way you can save her. Her destiny in the stars are already set. The only thing you can do is hold her during her last few minutes in this world." Loki whispered then he turned around shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked slowly and sadly to help his comrades. He will carry out Lucy's wish.

Natsu ran as fast as he could towards the scent leading him to the back of the guild. Natsu stopped a few feet away breathing heavily and wide eyed to see Lucy bruised and bloody fighting with all her might at the demon in front of her. Natsu stared in horror as he saw Lucy slash her whip tiredly at the demon only for it to be hit away by his black sword. The demon slashed Lucy's leg causing to shriek in pain and fall to her knees. The demon then kicked Lucy in the stomach laughing. Lucy's body flew in the guild and a loud crash can be heard.

"Oooohhh what happened to your fighting spirit, Girly! What happened to 'oh I'm going to save everyone' HAHAHAHA," The demon boomed with laughter as he walked to go in the guild.

Natsu gritted his teeth in anger. His knuckles turning white already by all the pressure that he is using by fisting his hands hard.

"I'm going to kill that asshole!" Natsu growled as he went towards the guild. Just as he was about to enter the guild like 10 demons come out of nowhere and stood in front of him.

"Where you think you're going boy?" One hissed as she glared at Natsu dangerously her red eyes showing her hunger to kill.

"MOVE!" Natsu growled lookly darkly at the ground as he kept hearing Lucy's screams in the guild. The screams echoed through his ears in horror. Each scream making his eyes widen more. He shook in anger as his whole body lit up.

"Like we would let you through us!" One of the demons laughed as he punched Natsu across his right cheek. Natsu held his place in anger.

"Move or I will kill you!" Natsu growled more animal like than human at the demons. The demons just laughed at him. They ran towards him at full speed sending kicks, punches, and black magic at him. Natsu didn't even move he kept hearing her screams. Lucy's screams in his head. An explosion of the entire 10 demon's magic happened on Natsu causing a bright light.

"I can't believe he was so easy to kill!" The demons laughed debris still around them. "Ugh I can't see anything in this damn debris!"

"Save me…" Natsu's eyes snapped open as he heard Lucy's whisper to him. His eyes looked insane as he yelled to the air. His body lighting a bright red fire stronger fire than he has ever had.

"How is still ali…."

"SHUT THE HELL UP! AND BURN SLOWLY TO YOUR DEATH!" Natsu yelled covering the demons completely in fire. The demons yells of agony echoed behind him as he ran inside after the asshole who dared hurt his Lucy.

"I've finally caught you!" The dark figure laughed lifting a sword in the air above the blonde's head. "Now you die!" The figure swung the sword with force towards the blonde's heart. Natsu panicked and ran faster seeming them in his sight now.

"I LOVE YOU, NATSU!" Lucy chocked out.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Natsu yelled as he kicked the demon after he stuck his sword through Lucy's stomach. Lucy's scream of pain echoed in his mind as his heart clenched more.

"LUCY! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO NOT GO WITHOUT ME!" Natsu yelled in anger as her punched the figure in from of him so hard that the figure slammed to the wall with no chance of survival.

"I'm…sorry." Lucy whispered as she slumped down in exhaustion. Natsu looked back at her eyes soften sadly. The sword. Is through her stomach. Natsu's heart clenched more.

Natsu hurried over to her kneeling down in front of her. He placed a warm hand on her cheeks and his other hand on the hilt of the swords. Lucy's breaths started to slow as her eyes slowly tried to close. Natsu franticly shook her.

"I FORGIVE YOU! COME ON LUCY! STAY WITH ME! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Natsu begged as he shook her. Lucy's eyes opened showing her honey brown eyes filled with pain and misery.

"Did Erza and Gray make it?" Lucy breathed looking at Natsu, but her eyes held a faraway look.

"YEAH! SO YOU NEED TO MAKE IT TOO! YOU NEED TO MAKE IT SO YOU CAN SEE ME KICK GRAY'S ASS FOR STRIPPING!" Natsu choked out as he sobbed. He looked at Lucy then the sword. He knew he had to take it out. "Lucy…I'm sorry!" He whispered as he pulled out the sword from the blonde's stomach.

Lucy's scream echoed throughout the building. Her eyes snapped open showing the pain she held to Natsu. She slumped forward in exhaustion, but Natsu caught her and placed her head gently on his lap. Blood coming out of the wound of her stomach.

"LUCE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!" Natsu sobbed as he looked down at her. His tears hitting her face as if it was rain. "I CAN'T LOSE YOU! PLEASE!"

Lucy lifted her shakily up to his cheek as she slowly wiped his tear. Natsu didn't even flinch when he felt the cold of her hands. He just clamped down his own hand over hers. Trying to hold it closer to his cheek. Trying to warm it. Trying to keep her alive.

"Who would have thought I would die inside the guild! Die on the floor of Fairy Tail!" Lucy whispered as she tried to chuckle, but only ended up coughing blood. Her body is barely holding on. "Who would have thought the war would have come true!"

"NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE! NOT HERE! NOT NOW! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GROW OLD TOGETHER!" Natsu sobbed louder. His heart feeling as if a train ran it over. The explosions of strong magic colliding can be heard outside as the sky flashed with different bright lights.

"Not ever…ything…..goes…..according….to…plan…Natsu?" Lucy breathed as she felt herself finding it hard to breath. Her vision slowly going black.

"Yeah?" Natsu choked out searching her face through his tears. Lucy's eyes closed slowly. "Lucy?" Natsu shook her crying. "COME ONE LUCE! PLEASE!"

"Na…..su….good…byeeee.." She whispered. Natsu stared in shock as he saw her eyes close. Her breathing stopped as her body immediately becoming cold as ice. Her hand fell from his cheek to the floor with a thud.

"NOOOOOOO! LUCY! PLEASE! DON'T SAY GOODBYE!" Natsu sobbed as he hugged the blonde closer to him squeezing his face to her chest. " PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! JUST YESTERDAY WE WERE LAUGHING! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO! WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME! YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED HIDDEN UNTIL I CAME BACK! WHY DID YOU GO WITHOUT ME! WHAT HAPPENED TO TOGETHER FOR ALWAYS!" Natsu sobbed into the blonde's lifeless body not knowing of his audience of enemies around him.

"You will pay for what you did to us, dragonboy!" The crisped demon spat at Natsu not caring about what just happened. The rest of the demons growled and hissed at him. "Kill him!"

"YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING HER! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! AHHHHHHH! YOU MADE ME TO LATE TO SAVE HER! LUCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYY!" Natsu roared into the air as his tears coming down.

A dragon's roar can be heard throughout the city causing the ground to shaking and thunder to clash. Natsu's roar only continued to get louder. The guild shook furiously over him as rocks and rubble feel all around him and the demons.

"SHUT HIM UP! HE IS GOING TO KILL US ALL!" The woman demon screeched as she looked franticly around the falling guild in order to escape. Natsu's roar soon turned to loud sobbing.

Everyone outside watched in shock as the guild collapsed with a loud boom. The ground stopped shaking. The roar stopped. All there is now is silence as the members of the guild stared in shock and horror at their fallen guild.

No Lucy in sight. No feeling of her alive. Nothing. Not even Natsu Dragneel. All that was left was the rubble and debris of the fallen guild.


	6. Lucy's choice

**Hi guys thanks for the amazing reviews of last chapter :D I know all of you have questions to what the hell happened for the suspense and making you wait I am really sorry to you guys….i am not going to lie I couldn't stop crying**

_Happy: Why am I not here?_

**I am sorry Happy! Don't worry you will come up in the story! Not in this chapter, but the next chapter promise! *smiles***

_Happy: Will I get fish?_

**No**

_Happy: so you will get all the fish! *gasp in horror*_

**No! I don't even like fish**

_Happy: YOU DON'T LIKE FISH! YOU MONSTER! *GASP*_

_Pantherlily: Fish hater_

**Whatever! :p …. I would like to thank NaLu Fan and to everyone that reviewed and I answered through private message! Lol you're the only one that reviewed that didn't have an account…sorry to the ones Gajeel scared off! :'( I will get him back when Levi is done with him. **

_Happy: So am I getting fish?_

**NO HAPPY! *yells***

_Happy: WHAAAAAA! LUCY! LILMISSSHORTIE1 IS BEING MEAN TO ME! *FLIES AWAY CRING* _

***SIGH* dramatic cat!...well NaLu Fan to answer your question if I am Gray and Juvia fan or Gray and Erza…to tell you the truth I think both couples are cute! Lol well to tell all you reviews the truth…I am kinda iffy on this chapter…so I beg you all to tell me your honest opinion of this chapter or I will serious believe that I did a horrible job :(**

* * *

><p>The bright clouds overlapped each other as a golden light came down slowly next to the unconscious blonde. The blonde laid unconscious on the clouds breathing slowly as her long blonde hair flowed all around her. Some would say if they saw her that she was sleeping beauty that was believed to be a myth. But no one can see her for she is in fact a spirit. A spirit that went through many sorrows in her years. Golden tears came unconsciously down her cheeks. The white long dress she wears flows all around her. She, the goddess of the spirits, died with no regret at all just sorrow of losing loved ones.<p>

The golden light shined brightly as it revealed the body of the spirits mother. Layla. She floated to her daughter falling on her knees as she cried softly. The beautiful maiden cried and cried as she clutched her hand over her heart in pain. She kept repeating her apologies to her daughter for all the pain she went through.

"Lucy….if only you didn't have this fate! If only I could have saved you! Or at least given you longer time to be with the ones you love!" Layla cried as she grabbed her daughter's hands squeezing them to her.

Lucy's eyes immediately snapped open as she looked up. Golden tears still coming down from her eyes. Her brown eyes scanned around franticly only to see nothing. All she hears is the sound of sobbing. She quickly sat up and looked around her.

"Who…who's there?" Lucy stuttered her eyes looking everywhere. Layla looked down at Lucy in shock. "Why are you crying? Who are you?" Layla chuckled sadly as she looked at her daughter in sadness. Lucy looked up towards the sound of the chuckle to see a golden light floating in the air above her.

"So I am guessing it is true. You can't see me at all." Lucy's eyes widened once she recognized the voice.

"Mama?" Lucy muttered in disbelief as she stood up shakily. The long white dress flowed loosely around her the fine silk would occasionally touch her skin as she walked to the light. "If I am dead then how come I can't see you?"

"Well you see, Lucy. You can not see me for it is forbidden."

"What you mean forbidden? YOU'RE MY MOTHER! WHY THE HELL CAN'T I SEE YOU! I AM DEAD AREN'T I! IF I AM DEAD I SHOULD BE ABLE TO SEE YOU!" Lucy cried as she yelled at the golden light that is her mother's spirit.

"Lucy! I don't know why you can not see me. All I know is that it is forbidden for the goddess of the spirits to see her mother due to your connection to the spirit king. Now I will demonstrate to you what you must do. Please pay close attention." Layla said as she led Lucy further into the mist of white.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked as she followed her mother through the mist of the white space. Lucy looked around confused. "Are we in the spirit world?"

"No. We are not in the spirit world. We are in the Mist of Clouds. It is a special place designated for ones that are in the transition of passing on. This is also the realm between worlds. I will lead you to the demon door, but understand you must close and seal all the demons on earth in there. You must restore order, Lucy. "

They continued to go on in silence not speaking a word as they walked through the mist. Layla felt herself continue to get sadder for her daughter's fate. She knew Lucy was strong, but she really didn't expect her to be this strong. Her daughter lost everything and she still refuses to cry.

"I am sorry Lucy…" Layla sighed sadly as tears ran down her cheeks. She is glad her daughter can't see her like this. She wouldn't want her to.

"For what?"

"For the fate that you have to go through. For everything that has happened to you." Lucy immediately stopped and faced her head down using her bangs to hide her sad face. Layla turned to look at her daughter to only have her heartbreak more at the sight. Not one tear went down Lucy's face as she looked back up at her mother with determination.

"Don't say sorry to me! I chose this for myself! I decided I will take this path of pain! I decided for myself that I will not cry or be sad! I decided I will save everyone no matter the price!" Lucy spoke confidently to her mother.

Lucy's eyes widen as she saw Layla's spirit flicker showing her mother's proud yet sadden look. Layla walked in front of her daughter to cup her cheek. Lucy's brown eyes continue to widen as her mother's spirit became clearer showing her mother's angelic face to her. Layla smiled at her daughter.

"You are stronger than I thought! I am proud that you have such ambition and bravery. I have always watched over you ever since I died. It still amazes me how strong and independent you have become. Even though you don't know, but you have cried your tears when you were unconscious. The golden tears that is equivalent to a thousand tears it is said. It is said that those tears are cried from the purest of saddened souls. The tears of the sadness of the Earth. The tears of the goddess." Layla sighed sadly looking down as she kept going. Her spirit form slowly going back to the golden light in Lucy's eyes.

"You're wrong… I am not as strong as you think...I want more than anything to run crying for everything I lost…but I can't let myself do that because now my nakuma are fighting for their lives and it is my responsibility to save them." Lucy spoke loudly as she clutched her hand to her chest above her broken heart. Layla turned to her daughter and smiled weakly.

"We are here." Lucy looked past the light of her mother to see the mist separating revealing a door. A black door with blood surrounding it. Shadows surrounded the door as if mocking that it is open.

"This is the door to the demon world?" Lucy spoke feeling her heart race in fear as the door's evil aura made itself known to her. Just then Lucy felt a warm glow on her hand. She lifted her hand to her eyes to see a red a black key form from the glow. "A key?"

"Being the Celestial Goddess you have every key to any realm. You can open and close doors. When you near a door to one of the realms the key only appears to you." Layla exclaimed.

"If the key only appears to me then how did the demons open the door and leave it open?" Lucy asked as she continued to the look at the door with her confidence rising.

"No one really knows how. The Spirit King suggested that it was because they influenced the gate keeper to become a demon also and be their leader. Besides you there are gate keepers in each door that can only open and close their designated doors." Layla explained as she looked at her daughter.

"All I have to do is close the door and pick a spirit who is capable enough to watch over the door?"

"Yes."

"Ok!" Lucy said with determination as she walked towards the door slowly. The growls and screams of the demon world echoed through her ears. Her heart raced more with every step she took towards the door. Her hands trembled against the key as faces of demons and skulls appeared from the door. They looked at her with hunger and thirst. "Now is not the time to be afraid, Lucy!" She whispered.

The demons in the door continued to stare at the blonde goddess as she lifted her hand towards the door. Her body glowed red while she closed her eyes lifting the key. The demons shrieked in horror at the sight of the key coming closer to the door.

"You have disrupted the balance of good and evil in earth and you must be punished. THE ONES WHO EXITED AND WENT TO EARTH TO DISTURB THE PEACE ARE HEREBY BANNED FROM EVER RETURNING BACK. THEY MUST LIVE THEIR HORRIBLE ETERNAL LIVES BURNING IN THE GOLDEN FIRE OF PURITY IN THE DEMON WORLD. IF EVER ANY OF THEM TRY TO ESCAPE AGAIN THEY SHALL DEAL WITH ME PERSONALLY!" Lucy yelled as the demons screamed in agony. Black shadows immediately warped around Lucy screaming. The demons from earth immediately gone as they were all forced through the door. Their screams echoed through the door as it lit in golden fire.

"The fire of the goddess's anger." Layla whispered in horror as she saw Lucy's hair turned to golden fire as her body glowed red. When Lucy turned to her Layla gasped to see Lucy's brown eyes now bright yellow with anger. A lone golden tear went down Lucy's cheek as she closed her eyes.

"I saved them!" She smiled weakly as she looked up. "My sacrifice was worth it." Lucy whispered as golden tears continued to fall slowly down her cheeks. Lucy lifted her hand to wipe a tear. She stared at the tear on her hand with her original honey brown eyes. "Why am I still sad?"

"Lucy there is something I must show you!" Layla said looking at her daughter with sorrow knowing what she must show her. They walked for what seemed like forever to Lucy. "I have told you before this place is a place designated for people in transition to pass on. "

Lucy stared in shock as the mist moved revealing the bodies of the fallen comrades running and laughing. Lisanna squealed while she ran from a laughing Mira. Elfman chased them saying stuff about being manly as Juvia threw water at them. They looked healthy and happy as if nothing happened to them. Their clothing looked like it was made from the finest silk. Lucy continued to stare in sadness until she saw Levi and Natsu laugh while they talked with Juvia. Lucy's heart raced as she saw Natsu and Levi. Golden tears came down her eyes as she tried to go to them.

"WHY!...why is Levi and Natsu here! Why!" Lucy whispered in horror as she continued to take staggering steps towards them. "No! ….they couldn't have…..WHY!"

"Lucy they can't see nor hear you! It is no use, my child!" Layla mutter to her daughter as she stood next to her. Lucy looked up at her mother with the golden tears still coming down. Her mother's spirit body flickered again revealing her mother to her.

"There has to be some way to save them. Please. I beg you! I have to save them from the fate I went through! Please momma! Please! THEY WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE FOR ME! ESPECIALLY NATSU!" Lucy sobbed. "LEVI-CHAN, NATSU! MIRA! ELFMAN! LISANNA! JUVIA!" Lucy cried out their names as she continued to cry. Lucy's body glowed as wind blew furiously around her.

"There is a way, but I don't want you to go through it." Layla sighed as she looked at Lucy's pleading eyes.

"Anything! Momma I will do anything to save them!" Lucy begged as she stared at her mother's light. Even though she can only see a little flicker of her mother. Lucy can tell that she has a worried expression.

"Lucy the only way you can bring them back to life is by going to Earth and forcing their spirits to reunite with their bodies. You will also be brought back to life with this."

"Really that's all I have to do!" Lucy exclaimed thinking that she will be able to that.

"But it comes with a cost, Lucy!" Lucy turned to her mother with worry. Layla looked at her daughter with pain seeing her daughter's broken expression.

"What can I possibly lose."

"If you do this…Lucy. You will still have the amazing powers of the Celestial Goddess and will still be the Celestial Goddess. But YOU WILL lose your memories! Memories of your father and I. of Fairy Tail. Of Natsu. Of yourself. Of everything." Layla said sadly refusing to look at Lucy's shock face. "You will lose them. They will be locked in your brain unable to be remembered while you wake up miles away from them! I'm sorry! There is no other way!"

"I will lose all my memories." Lucy repeated in horror as her eyes widened. She doesn't want to lose her memories. Memories of her mother when she was young. When she first met Natsu. When Natsu and Happy took her to Fairy Tail. When the phantom guild attacked Fairy Tail in order to kidnap her. Everyone in Fairy Tail risking their lives for her. Her family. All the adventures they have had. All their laughter and joy. All her memories of them.

Lucy turned to see her dead Nakuma still running around and laughing. Not knowing of her presence. Not knowing that they are dead. Tears when down Lucy's cheeks, but not golden tears. These tears were the color of pain and sorrow these tears were the color of clear. They were salt water tears. Human tears. Lucy looked back at her mother with determination. It is either save them or lose her memories.

"I decided!"


	7. Her memories

**I am disappointed in myself... i am such a horrible writer and person! how can i let my update wait this long! :'(**

****_Gajeel: Idiot i ought to beat the shit out of you *sniffs*_

**Still crying?**

_Gajeel: No! i told you i wasn't crying before it was these damn allergies...and anyways i just read this new chapter_

**Annnnndddddd...you like it?**

_Gajeel: NO! Its to damn sad! you better fucking continue after this chapter! if you stop i don't care what Levi says I will kill you!_

**Ok Ok! sorry *puts hands up in defense* Hobomaniac Thanks for the review and to everyone that reviewed lol your replies are in your pm's :D o and Hobomanic thanks for correcting me from the mistake in last chapter lol i never noticed until you told me :D my bad**

_Gajeel:Idiot that can't do anything right!_

**Oh shut up and go back to your 'Allergy' Crying *rolls eyes while he yells in protest* I hope you guys like the new chapter lol ...be warned You will feel sad i am not going to lie i cried in this chapter while i wrote it... hold a box of tissues near you at all times ok bye! looking forward to reading your reviews for the chapter :D **

* * *

><p>A dragon's roar can be heard throughout the city causing the ground to shaking and thunder to clash. Natsu's roar only continued to get louder. The guild shook furiously over him as rocks and rubble feel all around him and the demons.<p>

Everyone outside watched in shock as the guild collapsed with a loud boom. The ground stopped shaking. The roar stopped. All there is now is silence as the members of the guild stared in shock and horror at their fallen guild.

No Lucy in sight. No feeling of her alive. Nothing. Not even Natsu Dragneel. All that was left was the rubble and debris of the fallen guild.

There was silence throughout the darkened skies. The members of the beloved guild Fairy Tail stood in horror at the sight of the fallen guild. The cries of the guild members echoed throughout the vacant town. Gajeel cried into Levi's lifeless chest holding it as tight as he can to him.

"ELFMAN! IT'S NOT MANLY TO DIE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! BE A MAN AND COME BACK TO ME!" Evergreen sobbed as she franticly tried to revive him by mouth to me. After realizing that it won't work she just simply lay down on her lover's chest and cried her heart out.

Fried just clutched the remaining fabrics of Mira's clothing that was left after her explosion and cried silent tears for his wife.

"NATSU!" Happy wailed as he tried to fly to the crumpled mess, but he was only held back by Charle and Panterlily. "LET ME GO! NATSUUU!"

"HAPPY! NO! WE DO NOT KNOW IF IT IS STABLE THERE YOU MIGHT DIE JUST LOOKING FOR HIM!" Charle yelled letting logic sink in slowly to Happy's head. Happy fell to his knees and continued to wail.

"But….Natsu….Lucy!" Happy cried as he looked down to the ground.

"That ash brain always let his emotions control him." Gray said sadly as he looked down hiding his tears from everyone.

"That idiot master has to go and let herself be killed. She better fucking come back to us!" Aquarius whispered as she scowled to the ground with tears coming down her eyes.

"WE KILLED THE CELESTIAL GODDESS!" The demons celebrated cheerfully as they lifted their hands in victory. The guild mates cried as they stared in anger at the demons.

"Everyone's sacrifice will not be in vain," Erza cried as she clenched her teeth and shut her eyes. Her hand clutched the sword so tight that her knuckles turned white. Erza walked towards the army of demons silently her sword dragging against the ground. Her tears continued to fall leaving drops on the ground.

"Erza?" Cana whispered as she looked at Erza in horror. She was afraid of losing Erza also.

"I can't lose any more people of my family." Erza whispered. "MIRA, ELFMAN, LISANNA, JUVIA, LEVI, NATSU , AND LUCY! WE LOST THEM TO THIS BATTLE AND I WILL NOT LOSE ANYMORE PEOPLE IMPORTANT TO ME! WE WILL NOT LET THEIR SACRIFICE BE IN VAIN!" Erza yelled as she ran towards the laughing demons.

"You here that lads miss red haired princess think she can beat all of us with her fairies!" The demons voices roared with laughter.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE MY GUILD!" Master yelled standing furiously in front of the saddened yet furious guild members. "YOU KILLED MY CHILDREN! YOU WILL PAY BY OUR SORROW AND ANGER!"

The guild members of the proud guild Fairy Tail charged in sorrow and anger for their fallen Nakuma. The demons collided with them yelling as they fought. Master grew in an enormous size and pushed his way through the demons towards their leader.

While Master was on his own mission Erza and the others furious killed every demon they found in sight. Until the sky seem to make a loud explosion. A bright yellow light exploded through the sky making the dark clouds disappear.

"NOOO! YOU IDIOTS WE DIDN'T BIND HER POWERS BEFORE SHE DIED! NOW WE ARE SCREWED!" The head demon yelled as he gasped of air as Markov tighten his hands around his neck.

The fighting stopped as everyone of Fairy Tail stared at the demons who are screaming in agony. The demons clutched to their bodies as they screamed begging for the pain to stop. Their bodies immediately turned into black smoke and went into a tornado towards the sky. The demons screams echoing throughout the world as they all gathered into the tornado.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Gray yelled over the screams and violent gust of wind. Everyone looked towards the sky curious and fear.

Their tears wiped off their cheeks by the wind as they started at the bright yellow light that seems to be absorbing all the dark smoke. Then it disappeared taking all the black smoke with it leaving a clear blue sky with the sun shining over everything. The birds seemed to come back from hiding as their chips echoed overhead. They flew over the town of Magnolia as if signal the battle is over and peace is settled for now.

"Master…what just happened?" Erza asked Master as she tried to sniff. Master just looked up at the sky in shock. Everyone followed Master's gaze to see six glowing orbs coming towards them at a alarming rate. "At this rate that can kill us if it slams down on us. EVERYONE RUN FOR COVER!" Erza yelled as she and the rest of the members ran more than twenty five feet away from where they were at. They reluctantly left the bodies of the loved ones as they ran a safe distance away.

The glowing orbs slammed on the ground one by one causing a great explosion. Everyone shielded their eyes from the bright light. The ground shook upon the impacts. Everyone fell to the ground on their hands and knees while screaming the names of corpses their loved ones that are still in the area. Gajeel even tried to get up and run towards Levi's body, but he was only tackled by Bixlow and Fried. Gajeel cried Levi's name as he tried to crawl through the dirt. Loki and the former spirits smiled knowing what was going on as they tried to stop Gajeel , Happy, and Evergreen from running to the corpses . After the last orb hit the ground the shaking stopped and the light went away.

"IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?" Erza asked as everyone stood up groaning. "Master what is going on?" She asked, but Master just ignored her as he walked ahead of everyone in shock. They all followed his gaze staring in horror and sorrow at the sight. Their eyes stared wide open as tears came down their eyes.

There in front a bright yellow glow came from Levi's, Elfman's, Natsu's , Mira's, Lisanna's, and Juvia's bodies floated in the air. The glow faded as their bodies slowly floated down in front of the Fairy Tail members. They got up groaning as they rubbed their head.

"LEVI!"

"NATSU!"

"MIRA!"

"ELFMAN!"

"LISANNA!"

"JUVIA!" Everyone yelled as they ran crying to their loved ones. They sobbed and laughed in disbelief as they hugged them. Gray immediately tackled Juvia and kissed her happily. Erza looked away knowing her feelings for the ice mage would never be returned.

"LET GO! WHERE IS LUCY! LUCY!" Natsu yelled franticly as he pushed everyone off of him looking around. "LUCY!"

Everyone looked down sadly as they backed away from the newly revived group.

"LUCY! WHERE THE FUCK IS LUCY!" Natsu yelled in anger as tears came down his eyes.

"ENOUGH NATSU!" Master yelled stepping towards them. Master looked at each and every one of them sadly. Everyone of Fairy Tail cried softly to themselves for Lucy. "NATSU I AM SORRY….Lucy is gone. She sacrificed her life to save us and the world. It was her ch…"

"SHE ISN'T GONE!" Natsu yelled in anger as tears continued to come down his eyes. "SHE ISN'T DEAD!"

"Lu-chan…" Levi whispered as she held on to Gajeel sobbing loudly.

"But…we fought for her. How can she die!" Lisanna cried with Mira and Elfman. Everyone's tears and saddess came out as they cried.

"We should prepare a funeral for her. Master I suggest she should …" Erza said but was interrupted by Master. They ignored Natsu's protest as they talked.

"We should give her the title she deserves. She dies as one of the Wizard Saints and our Celestial Goddess." Master sighed as he looked sadly at the fallen guild. "She protected us…."

"SHE ISN'T DEAD!" Natsu roared angrily as fire blew out of his mouth. His eyes lit on flames as he stared at everyone angrily. The only ones that knew the truth were the former spirits, but they kept quiet as they stared at the golden orb at the sky sadly. The golden orb that floated in the air looking at everything. "WHY DON'T YOU SEE THAT! SHE ISN'T DEAD! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!"

"NATSU FACE IT SHE IS GONE!" Gray yelled angrily at him. Natsu turned to the ice mage and glared. "SHE IS NEVER GOING TO COME BACK! SHE RISKED HER LIFE TO SAVE EVERYONE AND BRING YOU GUYS BACK TO LIFE. FACE IT! SHE ISN'T COMING! SHE IS.." Gray was cut off when Natsu's fist collided with his face. Gray flew back slamming into the ground a few feet away.

"SAY THAT AGAIN! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! SAY IT AGAIN!" Natsu yelled as he ran towards Gray to beat him. Elfman and Bixlow quickly grabbed Natsu by his hands to pull him back. Natsu continued to try to push through them as more people joined to try to hold Natsu back. Natsu continued to yell. "SHE WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU! SHE WAS ALWAYS HELPING WITH A SMILE ON HER FACE! SHE ALWAYS HAD FAITH IN US! WHY CAN'T YOU HAVE FAITH THAT SHE IS STILL ALIVE! WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE SHE IS! THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

"NATSU! STOP IT PLEASE!" Lisanna cried loudly. "ACCEPT THAT SHE IS GONE! LUCY WOULDN'T WANT THIS!"

Erza looked at the scene in front of her and cried. Everyone who is trying to hold the flaming Natsu back are crying. Gray sat in front of Natsu looking at him sadly with tears coming down over his bruised and burned cheeks from Natsu's punch. Juvia wrapped her arms around Gray as she sobbed loudly. Lisanna and Mira held on each other as they sobbed loudly. Levi sobbed loudly into her hands. Everyone looked heartbroken for their comrade's death. Everyone cried for her.

"I am sorry, Lucy. I am sorry that this was the only way for this war to be solved." Master whispered as he looked down at the ground. The tear drops wet the ground leaving stains of water on the dirt.

"Capricorn…did she?" Loki asked Capricorn as he stood next to him staring at the now retreating golden orb now flying what seems to be west away from them.

"She chose her path. All that is left now is to wait. We wait for her." Capricorn sighed as he looked at the sky through his sunglasses. "We wait as long as it takes."

"Will she ever remember?"

"We will never know. All we can do is hope for the best." Capricorn said as he walked away from him. Leaving his words echo through Loki's head. Loki sighed and turned to face the guild members sobbing as some had the still yelling Natsu tackled to the ground.

" Lucy…. I hope you at least saw and remember the pain you left on your Nakuma. You will be forever in their hearts. They cry for you. They are broken because of you. Please remember at least that to help you find your way back here to where you belong. Until then." Loki looked to the shinning sun and smiled as he spoke. "I promise I will do all I can to protect them and keep them from being saddened and down by your death. Just work on coming back."

Loki sighed as he walked with the other ex-spirits towards the Fairy Tail members. They will carry out their last promise to her. They will stay with them for as long as possible. They will protect them for as much as they can. And they will give them hope and keep them smiling for as long as they live. They will wait for Lucy's return.

*****************************************************DON'T SAY GOODBYE*****************************************************************

A blonde girl woke up in the middle of a pasture in an evergreen forest in front of a volcano in fear. Her heart raced and she whipped her head around her franticly. She touched her face and blonde hair in confusion. The sound of loud bangs hitting against the earth and a loud growl can be heard. The blonde looked towards the direction of the noise in fear as the earth shook under her making her fragile body shake. Her brown eyes widened as the sound came closer to her. She quickly tried to scramble up on her two feet as she tried to run away from the noise. She fell over everything as she ran like a new born lamb. She tried to use her weak feet. Her right foot got caught on a loose branch making her fall to the ground. The loud bangs coming closer the earth shaking more as the growl got louder as the humongous creature neared her. The scared blonde franticly crawled backwards only to be met by a tree against her back. Her tears came down as she whimpered as the creature revealed himself in front of her. She shook heavily as she pressed her legs against her chest in fear. She stared widely in fear at the giant red dragon in front of her. The dragon looked at her knowingly. His Onyx eyes held sadness towards the afraid blonde girl in front of him.

"Don't be afraid of me, child. I will not hurt you." The dragon spoke making the girl relax a little. She still looked around franticly. "I am Igneel…and you are?" Igneel spoke softly as he continued to stare at the blonde with compassion in his eyes. He knew who exactly the blonde was. He just wanted to know if she did.

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW!" The blonde sobbed loudly into her hands. "I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I CAN'T REMEMBER!" She sobbed into her hands. Her sobs echoing throughout the whole forest.


	8. Her heart's pain

**Hey guys lol :D so in these chapters I have been lessoning the horror and putting more romance …there is still lots of suspense..so I hope you don't mind.**

_Gajeel: Why the fuck should it matter? You're the writer just do what you want *crosses arms*_

**Gajeel no! I value their opinions and I want to let them know! Stop being mean to everyone! Well before I get distracted . I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and added my story to your favorites :D that made me really happy! THANKS TO LUCY AND MELYIN! THANKS FOR LIKING MY STORY :D**

_Gajeel: She is so dumb *rolls eyes* why do you guys even listen to her just skip all this shit and go to the story_

**STOP BEING MEAN TO ME**

_Gajeel: No one cares about you!_

**AHHHHHH LEVI-CHAN! *RUNS CRYING TO FIND LEVI* **

_Gajeel: I guess no reviews today sorry I she will do it next time..worthless author …..wait….LEVI! *runs to find Levi* LEVI WAIT SHE IS LYING I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING_

* * *

><p><em><span>5 years later in the streets of Magnolia <span>_

"Natsu! Please don't go again!" Happy begged as he floated behind his father figure along with Lisanna. "At least take me with you this time!"

Natsu continued walking towards the train station ignoring Happy and Lisanna's pleas for him to stay. Nothing can change his mind. This is the only lead he got so far and he is going to take it.

"Natsu, Please give up your searching! You've been doing it for too long now. It has already been five years of you constantly searching. We barely see you and when we do it is only for a little while before you head out and search again. Please Natsu! Please stay! You won't find her." Lisanna begged sadly her blue eyes trying to hold back tears. Everyone misses Lucy and took her death hard, but the one that took it the hardest let alone accept it is Natsu. Natsu for the past 5 years searched for her nonstop. He would always say that he is getting closer, but everyone gets sadden thinking that he will never give up even if the searching claims his life.

"You're wrong." Natsu muttered looking at the ground as he stopped in front of Happy and Lisanna with his back facing them. His fist clenched and unclenched as his breathing came in and out uneven. "I know she is out there! I can feel it! How can you tell me to give up? If I give up it would be as if I accepted her death. I won't do that because she isn't dead. I will find her and I will bring her home where she belongs!"

"Natsu…what if you never do? What will you do then? Keep searching until the last breath in your body gives out!" Lisanna spoke fresh tears coming down her eyes. Happy just looked between them saddened. "Don't be stupid and do that you idiot! Every time you leave for your search you would be gone for months at a time. We at the guild worry for you, Natsu. You don't even fight with Gray let along look at him or his family. You listen to Erza without complaining. You don't even cause problems at the guild. You don't even smile anymore. Don't you see Natsu…you're not you anymore. You are almost lifeless when you're at the guild. We miss you, Natsu. We miss the old Natsu!"

"Lisanna…I can't just give up on her. I have to go!" Natsu said turning towards the white haired girl. His eyes looked at her in sadness.

"You know while you go off searching and in your own world when you're here you missed so much. You missed Gray and Juvia's wedding and the birth of their two children. You missed Erza finding Jellal and marrying him. You missed Macao's death and Cana adopting Romeo. You even missed Loki and Aries having a kid. Aquarius and Scorpio and their family of 8. Mira-nee and Fried's kids growing up. You missed the birth of my son who I named after you. You even missed my wedding with the man I meet a few years ago at the magic shop. You already missed all these important things Natsu. Please don't miss anymore."

"I missed all that…" Natsu whispered as he looked down in disbelief. Then looked back up at Lisanna. "You got married…and named your son after me?"

"Yeah." Lisanna sniffed looking at Natsu sadly. "Natsu, Please stay we need you here."

"But Lisanna she needs me. I have this strong feeling that she is out there waiting for me to find her. I have to go to." Natsu looked towards the afternoon sky with determination.

"Fine…but think while you are on your way to your destination..think…What will you do if you never find her?" Lisanna said. "I will watch over Happy so don't worry."

"But I don't want to stay here and wait!" Happy whined as he looked at Natsu with a sad face.

"Come one Happy! You are to grown to be doing that and anyways if you come with me who will take care of Charle and your little kids." Natsu spoke as he petted the feline's head. "You got responsibilities here. Don't forget that." Natsu got up and hugged Lisanna goodbye. Lisanna stared in sorrow as he walked away from them grinning happily. "DON'T WORRY THIS TIME I KNOW I WILL FIND HER!" His figure faded in to the sun's rays as he walked away from them towards the train.

"Natsu, we all hope you do. Not for our sake, but for yours." Lisanna whispered staring ahead to where Natsu was once standing.

"Lisanna…I have a really bad feeling about this. I am scared for Natsu. What if something happens to him?" Happy whispered finding himself unable to ignore his feeling deep inside him.

"Don't worry, Happy! Natsu is strong! Whatever comes his way he will make it through because he will never let anything stand in his way when it comes to Lucy. He will make it through. I actually believe he will bring her back this time, but at what price."

_In a uncharted forest miles away from society _

A blonde woman in her 20s shook back and forth in her sleep on the ground. Sweat beaded down her face as she showed a painful expression of loss. Igneel looked at the blonde below him and smiled sadly. The blonde's mouth opened and closed as if to say something, but nothing came out. Igneel had enough of watching her pain and tapped her gently with his tail.

"Lucy wake up!" The dragon said softly as he shook her gently with his tail. Lucy immediately got up opening her eyes in fear. She shook as she clutched her head in pain. "What is wrong dear child?"

"Igneel!" Lucy said franticly as she hugged the dragon's enormous neck. "I had the nightmare again! I keep having it more and more lately."

"Lucy, why don't you tell me about this nightmare you keep having?"

"Ok." Lucy muttered as she let go of Igneel's neck to sit cross-legged next to his head. Lucy's brown eyes stared sadly at Igneel's onyx eyes. "It is always sketchy the dreams. They seem so real as if I am actually there. I feel everything. The pain. The sorrow. The love."

"What do you see, Lucy?" Igneel asked worried for the blonde.

"I saw a battle happening in front of me. Everyone seemed they were fight for me, but I don't know them at all. I am crying as I see people die in front of me. Everyone's face is fuzzy and I can't see them clearly. I tried to run to them, but a man with pink hair stops me. I can see him clearly down to his beautiful onyx eyes which seemed to be searching my soul. We are fighting with each other. Then I tell him that I have to protect my family and I kiss him. Then it fades and fades back in to inside a dark building. There are explosions outside and light flashes inside. The same pink haired man is holding me crying. I feel like I am running out of breath. He continues to cry as he hold me. Begging me not to go. I then tell him goodbye and the dream stops. I wake up." Lucy said looking at a shocked Igneel with sadness. Fresh tears glistened as they came down her cheeks. "I am scared Igneel. I don't know why I keep having these dreams. They all have the same man in them. Some dreams we are laughing. We are fighting together. We are angry. We fight. We cry together. He was always there. It is only him I see in the dreams. I don't even know him. When I wake up my heart and head hurts so much. It's as if my heart is trying to make my head remember something." Lucy cried as she clutched her chest in sadness.

Igneel curled himself around the blonde making her clutch his neck again. Lucy cried all night until she had no more strength. Her eyes closed as she looks so peaceful in her sleep. Igneel used his tail and gently moved her hair from her eyes as he gently pulled her closer to him protectively. Igneel sighed in sadness as he through the forest noticing a blonde woman standing there softly.

"Layla? Why are you here?" Igneel spoke as the blonde woman walked to him sadly.

"I came to see her. You know I am always watching her no matter what." Layla spoke as she looked at her daughter's sleeping form. "She looks so peaceful and innocent."

"Layla why did you send her here five years ago?" Igneel asked curious for the answer. Layla sighed as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Because I know you would be able to keep her safe and happy, old friend. You are in an isolated forest away from society I figured you could teach her everything over again including her magic. You already love her because you watched her relationship with your son and her. You were the only one I can trust with her for safety." Layla sighed as a tear went down her cheek. "I hate that this happened to her."

"So do I. She is too young to be going through all this. Did you hear what she was saying about her dreams?" Igneel asked looking at Layla seeing her face changed to one of concern.

"Yes. I heard the whole thing. It seems to me that her love for Natsu is so strong that her heart is actually trying to make her remember him. Her heart is seems to be calling for him more and more lately. I am afraid to predict that if she doesn't go to him soon her heart my give out in pain. Her heart is in pain for him to be near her." Layla spoke sadly. Igneel looked at Layla in shock.

"What do you suggest I do then?"

"Let her go! Let her heart lead her to him! That is all we can do now. Let's hope she finds him before it's too late. She is ready to be out on her own."

"I will say goodbye to her when she wakes." Igneel said spoke softly as he turned his head to see the sleeping blonde. Igneel sighed sadly as he lightly ran his tail through her blonde hair softly. "I will not make a mistake like I did last time and just leave. This time I will say a proper goodbye. She already knows her way to town since she has been there many times to get supplies. She shouldn't be too lost out there. She will be fine." Igneel said as if reassuring himself. "But won't it be too much for her head if she sees Natsu and everyone at the guild?"

"I am sure Natsu will know that she needs to take her time to adjust. Her heart is yearning for that boy to much that it's hurting her, Igneel. She must go to him no matter what! I don't want to her to die again because her heart is in pain." Layla cried sadly as she spoke. Both dragon and woman continued to Lucy. Lucy snored lightly as she curled closer to Igneel's body for his warmth. Her mouth opened and closed softly as she mumbled a name.

"How will she know it is him?" Layla snorted at Igneel and chuckled softly at him. "What? Was it something I said?"

"Your son is exactly like you! Igneel didn't you listen to what I have told you! Her heart is yearning for him! Her heart knows him. So she will know that it is him when she sees him." Layla spoke softly. "Don't worry she will be fine! Don't worry too much…..how about I make it so you will be able to live in her world with her and your son without being a dragon."

"Are talking about what I think you are talking about, Layla? You know that is forbidden!" Igneel spoke up loudly, but not loud enough to wake Lucy up.

"Igneel…don't doubt the mother of the Celestial Goddess. I have enough power to work something out! Anyways I need someone to keep a close eye on her and your son! Keep him in line" Layla smiled at Igneel. Smoke came out of his nostril as he huffed in annoyance.

"Natsu was raised with the best manners and best education. He will never do something like that." Layla just rolled her eyes at the proud dragon and walked towards the forest.

"Say what you think Igneel. Remember tomorrow she must leave." She spoke as she walked fading away. "I will make your wish come true Igneel. As a repayment for caring and protecting my daughter." She whispered as her voice faded away.

Igneel looked back at Lucy then at the sky sighing sadly.

"Oh Layla if only my wish is possible." He whispered to the sky then as if in her response a star shined lighter than the others. Igneel chuckled as he shook his head softly. "Knowing you! You will do anything in your power to make it happen."

Igneel blew out fire from his mouth to form a ball, but through the flame showed his son, Natsu. Igneel sighed as he sees Natsu hanging the side of a train in sickness praying for the ride to end. The train makes a big bump and Natsu falls inside with his entire luggage landing on top of him. Natsu stayed sprawled on the floor groaning in pain as his face gets greener. Igneel just let the flame extinguish while he rolled his eyes and groaned.

"That boy still has a lot to learn. I don't even know where he learned to act the way he is?" Igneel sighed again as he lowered his head down on the grass closing his eyes to rest for the night.

As he slept a lone tear slipping down his scales. His last thought was the fact that Lucy's life is yet again in danger. This time it is for Natsu and the yearning her heart has for him. Even though she doesn't remember him. Lucy's heart refuses to forget and let him go. If she isn't with him soon her heart will falter.


	9. Their hearts emotions

**I AM SOOOOO SOOOO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT! I AM NOT GOING TO LIE I CRIED AT THE END…. I SHOULDN'T HEAR SAD SONGS ANYMORE WHEN I WRITE THIS STORY. WELL GAJEEL, LEVI, AND EVERYONE ELSE IS BUSY THEY SAID THAT THEY ARE HAVING TO MUCH ALLERGIES. WEIRD RIGHT? WELL I WANT TO THANK ALL MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS AND READERS THANKS SO MUCH FOR LIKING MY STORY AND I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE UP FOR BEING SO LATE IN UPDATING. THANK YOU FOR UPDATING MY STORY :D LOVE YOU! :D THROUGH THIS WHOLE CHAPTER HEAR THE SONG WITH ME BY SUM 41 THAT IS WHAT I HEARD AND I CRIED SO MUCH IN THE END…THAT AND I AM A DORK :D WELL LET ME GET TO THE STORY! SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LATE UPDATE**

* * *

><p>"But Igneel why do I have to go?" Lucy asked as her brown eyes searched the dragons with a sorrowful expression. She woke up this morning to see a small black backpack packed with her stuff. Igneel just told her that she has to go. Igneel sighed sadly as he looked towards the forest.<p>

"Lucy what did I tell you a few months ago?" Igneel spoke looking at the blonde woman in sadness. Not that she is leaving because he has taught her how to fight and take care of herself. Igneel is just worried about what will happen once Natsu finds out Lucy doesn't remember.

"But Igneel…" Lucy whined.

"LUCY! This is no time for whining you are already 22 years old! You are a woman! I DIDN'T TEACH YOU TO BE A WHINER! NOW WHAT I TELL YOU!" Igneel scolded at the woman. Lucy just stared at Igneel's enormous black eyes sadly then looked down.

"You told me that there would be a time where I would be separated from you! You told me that when that times comes that I must go with no remorse or complaints!" Lucy sighed in defeat as she picked up her backpack. She turned around facing the trees and staring walking towards town with Igneel right behind her following. "You're walking to town?" Lucy asked bewildered as she turned her head to see the red dragon following behind her.

"I am only walking you to where the forest ends and the town starts it's a long walk to take by yourself." Igneel just rolled his eyes. Igneel continued to walk with the blonde in silence. The morning sun heating his scales happily through the trees. The wind blowing around him is signifying peace.

"Why can't you come with me?" Lucy muttered breathing out as she held on her strap of her backpack with force. Her blonde hair blew with the wind as she continued walking. She quickly ignored Igneel's growl in frustration as she felt the steam of his nose hit her.

"Lucy you know why! Dragons like me can't be seen in your world!"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"Anyways I have taught you how to fight with your abilities you have! You have some money in your bag! And you have been to town before!"

"But do we have to say goodbye now?" Lucy said sadly as she stopped right in her tracks. She refused to put her head up to see the town. She refused to believe that this will be his stop and where she keeps going. She is standing exactly where the forest ends. The town is just past this hill a couple hundred feet away. The green long grass moved with the wind as the noises from the town can be heard around her. Igneel laid down behind her and sighed sadly.

"There are no such things as goodbyes Lucy! Only hellos! This won't be the last time we see each other!" Igneel's eyes widened as he saw the blonde turn around to face him. Her cheeks puffy. Her nose red. Tears going down her face as she squinted her eyes in sadness. Just looking at her is breaking the old dragon's heart. He didn't want to lose another child, but he has no choice. Like he had no choice when he left Natsu.

"But why! Why do I get the feeling that once I step out of this forest that this will be the last time I will see you!" Lucy sobbed as she clenched her fist over her throbbing heart. Igneel looked at the blonde concerned. He noticed before when they were walking in the forest that the closer Lucy got to town the more she would clench her fist over her heart.

"You will see me again! Just keep me in your heart and I will always be near you! Now come here!" Igneel said motioning the blonde to come to him.

Lucy let out a final sob and ran to the red dragon. She wrapped her arms on his enormous neck and sobbed for their departing. Igneel curled around the blonde and he hugged her back with his whole body.

"Goodbye my child!" Igneel whispered as Lucy finally pulled away. Her face still puffy. Igneel used his long tail a wiped the tears from her cheeks. "know that we will meet again!"

"Bye Igneel!" Lucy said once she breathed in. Her confidence coming back to her. "I will defiantly live my life to the fullest! I promise I will make you proud Igneel! I won't cry or whine or even be a baby anymore! I will fight and keep fighting! I swear I will make you proud!" Lucy smiled determined as she held her fist up. Igneel smiled proudly at the girl and nodded letting the lone tear of his slide down his cheeks.

"You already make me proud!" Igneel whispered as he watched Lucy walk with determination away from him.

Lucy stopped right at the edge of the forest. Looking at the town below she breathed in. Letting her breath out heavily she stepped out of the forest. She walked a few feet away and stopped turning around to face the sad red dragon she waved sadly. Then she continued to walk down the hill towards the town she smiled as she saw the familiar farmer boy, Billy, that always plays with his dog around this area. She waved at him happily as the boy jumped excited knowing that the women who the town holds so dear is back.

Igneel sighed sadly then blew out fire from his mouth. The fire came together in shape of a sphere. The middle of the flaming sphere cleared up revealing to the red dragon what his son, Natsu, is doing. Igneel watched as the train made it to its stop at the station and his son was instantly revived from the motion sickness. Natsu grumbled about never going on a train as he grabbed his things and walk towards the door. Igneel looked up to see Lucy still walking with her hands clutching her heart. Igneel looked back at Natsu to see him already about to step out the train. Then just as Natsu's last foot hit the cement of the train station proving that he is officially in the their town of Strata Igneel heard a familiar painful cry echo in his ears. The red dragon snapped his enormous head up in panic to see Lucy already down the hill, but on the ground. Grass covering and her cloths rumpled signifying that she fell and rolled down the hill to the spot where she is now. She is breathing heavily, her eyes shut in a painful expression, and her hand is clutching tightly on her chest. Igneel growled in frustration knowing he can't go out in the open to help her. The young farmer boy, Billy, ran to her with his dog for her aid.

"Why? My heart? It won't stop pounding in my chest…it hurts!" Lucy breathed out in a painful whisper as she let Billy help her up.

"Lucy-nee? Are you alright?" Billy asked worriedly as he stared at Lucy with his pink eyes. Lucy smiled softly ignoring her heart's pain and ruffled the boy's blonde hair.

"I am fine, Billy! Don't worry!" She smiled as she stood straighter holding the backpack to her closer beginning her walk again. Billy immediately grabbed her hand and smiled. They walked to town laughing and smiling like always when she comes and visits. Just this time she isn't returning to the woods.

"These kids are going to kill me!" Igneel sighed in relief seeing that she was alright. "She has the scarf! She will be protected!" Igneel said to himself reassuringly. The flame he had near him extinguished leaving the only image of Natsu walking through the town. Igneel turned around and made his way back to the prairie in the middle of the forest where he and Lucy stayed at for five years. "I will check on them when I get back to the prairie!"

**In the streets of Strata..**

Natsu walked along the streets of Strata with only a large camping bag and blanket on his back. His eyes looking around the small town seeing people walk around happily, but there is something strange about these people. There was something even strange about this town. Natsu felt it once he stepped off the train. It's as if this town is protected by a powerful magical force that is keeping it peaceful.

Natsu continued to walk through town looking everywhere for just a spark of hope of the blonde woman he is searching for. The smell of food filled his nose as his stomach grumbled heavily.

"Ugh! I'm so hungry! …..but I don't have money!" Natsu grumbled whining about his loss of money that he spent on the train ride. "I knew I should have walked!"

"Mama! She's back! She's back!" A blue haired boy pulled his mom as he jumped excitedly. They ran past Natsu towards the town center.

Natsu immediately turned to see everyone happily going to the center. They gathered in front of the fountain and talked happily. Natsu's eyes widened as he caught the blonde hair of the figure that everyone is going to. His feet moved on their one as his heart kept pounding. Natsu continued to walk towards the crowd in disbelief that he finally found her. He know it's her without a doubt. He can tell it's her just by the rapid beating of his heart. No one can tell him he is wrong. He is a dragonslayer after all his instincts are always right.

The crowd around the blonde woman went from happy to worry as the she walked from side to side like a drunk. Her hand clutching her heart in pain. Natsu immediately pushed his way through the crowd in panic to see if she is alright. He heard the people say her name in worry. Her name the name of the woman he loves. The name of the one he is looking for. Her name is…

"Lucy!" Natsu said out of breath once he pushed himself in front of the blonde woman. She stood a few feet in front of him staring wide eyed. The crowd of people surrounded them staring. Natsu stared at the blonde beauty as tears went down his eyes. He did it. He finally found her. His Lucy. Her honey-brown eyes stared at him in shock. Her long blonde hair flowed down to her waist. She is more mature and grown up since last time he saw her. Natsu shook his head lightly he doesn't want to remember that day. "I finally found you!" He said happily his heart feels as if a great amount of weight has been taken out. Then just as he went to go closer to her she fell to the floor with her eyes closed. Her hand still clutching her chest.

Natsu stared in shock at her lying figure in the infirmary bed at a nearby doctor's house. The old doctor was nice enough to let Lucy and him stay. Natsu sighed as he grabbed Lucy's hand clutching it close to his lips. He kissed her hand lightly. Thanking God that he found her. Natsu stared at her angelic sleeping face he caressed her cheek lightly with his free hand. He smiled as his hand made contact with her soft skin.

"I've missed you! Don't ever leave me again! Please be ok!" He cried as he hugged her hands. He held them as if she were going to fade.

"Uhmm sir? I found Lucy's bag!" A middle aged man said opening the door revealing a black backpack. The man looked at Natsu with concern then at worry for the blonde girl. "What relationship do you have with Lucy?"

"That is none of your business!" Natsu said as he got up and grabbed Lucy's bag from the man's hand. He thanks the man and sat back down looking at the bag intently. Wondering why she had only a backpack with her.

"No offense, Natsu sir. Lucy is really precious to this town! She saved us around five years ago from a famine that we were going through. She was so beautiful as she stood in the middle of the fields chanting in a different language. The sky glowed a bright golden light and all the crops grew and we weren't upset anymore. I don't know ever since that day this town has prospered greatly. It's all because of her! She always comes to get supplies for where she lives and when she comes she always helps out in the town. Also she plays with the kids and says hi to everyone. She brought life to our once dead town. So you must understand why I ask you what is your relationship with her!" The middle aged man asked looking at Natsu directly in the eyes.

"I knew her before you did and I will never hurt her if you are thinking that! That is all I am going to tell you! Thank you for taking care of her and letting us stay the night!" Natsu stared at the man annoyed. The man immediately nodded at him and walked out the room slamming the door. "Great now I have to deal with annoying ass nosy people in this town!" Natsu sighed as he walked back to the backpack. "Where were you this whole time, Luce?"

Natsu opened the backpack curiously only to see cloths and toiletries visible, but he smelled something! Something familiar. In panic Natsu stuck his hand in the backpack moving it through it until he finally caught the source of the familiar. His eyes widen in shock as he lifted the fabric out revealing a scarf identical to the one Igneel gave him. It even smelled like Igneel. In fact the whole backpack did! Millions of questions went through Natsu's head.

"Ugh!" Lucy groaned as she got up slowly not noticing Natsu next to the window still holding the scarf in shock. "What happened?" Lucy looked around the room until her eyes fell on Natsu. Her eyes widened as she only recognized him as the man in her dreams. He was exactly the same down to the pink hair and Onyx eyes. Lucy continued to stare as he slowly faced her looking at her expressionless. He had so many emotions going through him that Lucy couldn't even read them.

"Lucy…Where is Igneel? And why do you have a scarf like mine?" He spoke demanding. Lucy's eyes immediately landed on her bag which was opened with everything spilled out of the table. Her eyes widened in anger.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU GOING THROUGH MY SHIT! AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM MY FATHER, IGNEEL!" Lucy yelled in anger as she immediately got up and snatched back her scarf from him. Her brown eyes stared at him angrily.

"Father?"

"Yea! He raised me for as long as I can remember!" She said annoyed as Natsu continued to stare at her. "Stop staring at me!" She hissed. Lucy more than anything wants to run back to Igneel and cry, but she promised she will be strong and make him proud. Her knuckles turned white from clutching the scarf close to her afraid that the man might take it.

"Lu…Luuce? Do you know who I am?" The man asked still in shock that she knows where Igneel is.

"NO! Why would I?" Natsu's eyes widened as he stared at the blonde in shock. He has never been so terrified before. The love of his life doesn't remember him and on top of that she knows where Igneel is. So that means he is still alive.

"Take me to Igneel!" Natsu said pleading the annoyed blonde who just shook her head no. "WHY!"

"Why would I take you? I don't even know you! So you can hurt him? NO! Just cause he is a dragon and is still alive doesn't mean you can kill him for the benefits of his blood! I won't let anyone hurt him!" Lucy growled angrily as her body glowing in a golden light. Natsu's eyes widened in awe as the women in front of her looked so much like a warrior goddess.

"Take me to him! I promise I won't him!" Natsu said calmly trying to retain his anger. All his emotions threatening to come out. He wants to hug Lucy and yet he wants to see Igneel. He doesn't know which one. He looked at the determined Lucy and sighed. She doesn't remember him at all.

"NO! WHAT BUSINESS YOU HAVE WITH HIM!" She yelled as she tied the scarf safely on her hips over her black jeans. The scarf commented her whole figure it was made just for her. And like Natsu with his scarf it is the most precious thing to her. Igneel is the most precious person to her and she will protect him.

"BUSINESS? I HAVE BEEN SEACHING FOR HIM FOR MORE THAN SEVEN YEARS! HELL I WAS SEARCHING FOR YOU FOR FIVE YEARS AND WHEN I FINALLY FOUND YOU! YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER ME!" Natsu yelled as his temper snapped at the blonde. Lucy just glared angrily at him.

"I NEVER MEET YOU IN MY LIFE, PINKY! WHY THE HELL YOU SEARCHING FOR US? I STILL WON'T TELL YOU WHERE IGNEEL LIVES!"

"FUCK THIS!" Natsu yelled in anger as he put his hand behind Lucy's head and pushed her towards him forcing their lips to clash together in a forced kiss. Oh how Natsu missed those lips, but all too soon those lips were gone and were replaced with a palm. A loud smack echoed in the room.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Lucy shrieked angrily as she brought her hand placing it over her heart that can't stop beating in excitement. Her face completely red in embarrassment as she stared at the cause for this.

Natsu just stared at her in sadness and anger. His face had a red hand printed on the right cheek where Lucy smacked. It won't stop throbbing in pain, but he just ignored it because his emotions are on high.

"You really don't remember." He whispered sadly to himself. His onyx eyes holding a painful look.

"REMEMBER WHAT! WHAT THE HELL IS IT THAT YOU KEEP TALKING ABOUT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU AND YOU JUST KISSED ME!"

"I have to take you to the guild..maybe ..master would know what to do." Natsu though out loud ignoring the blonde's yells.

"TAKE ME WHERE? THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM GOING WITH YOU!" Lucy yelled angrily her body glowing brighter and things in the room floated around.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU WANT! YOU ARE COMING WITHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Natsu yelled growling at her. Natsu stuffed all her stuff back in the black bag holding it.

"So you're going to kidnap me!" Lucy hissed looking at Natsu threateningly. She smirked deviously. "You can try!" Natsu raised his eyebrows at her.

"Are you challenging me?" Natsu mocked as his body immediately lit on fire. Lucy widened her eyes for a moment then got back serious to him. Both of them studied each other waiting who will go first.

_'What the hell is this guy's problem! Why does he look so much like the guy in my dreams? First he asks about Igneel then he asks if I remember him! I don't get him! Then he had the damn decency to kiss me! Now he wants to kidnap me! What the hell is his problem!' _Lucy thought as she stared at Natsu angrily. Her temper getting the better of her.

"I don't want to force you to come with me! You ARE going back with me and then once master figures out what is wrong with you! You WILL tell me where Igneel is!" Natsu demanded as he stared at the angry blonde woman. He hates talking to her like this, but it seems he has no other way. She won't tell him anything! She doesn't trust him. She doesn't even remember him or anyone from the guild from what it seems. Natsu's heart seems to break more and more he looks at her. She seems so angry to him. He just wants his Lucy back. Why won't she tell him where Igneel is?

"No!"

"I am serious!"

"And I am serious I don't even know you! Why would I go with you! Hell why do I still stay here with you! I have to go!" Lucy hissed as she snatched her backpack out of Natsu's hand and walked towards the door. Natsu sighed in frustration as he walked right behind her stopping her.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." He whispered as if he was in pain as he turned the blonde punching her in the stomach knocking her out cold. He immediately lifted her and swung her over his shoulder. "Now how to sneak out of this damn town without being seen." He looked down still carrying the unconscious girl. "What am I doing?" He whispered sadly and ran out the door with Lucy in his arms. He ran in the shadows of the buildings so no one will see him kidnap this town's most precious person.

**From the prairie in the forest..**

Igneel watched Lucy and Natsu through his makeshift orb of flames. He sighed sadly knowing the heartache his son must be going through now. Igneel continued to stare in the orb as Layla appeared quietly beside him. Her body glowing bright gold as she stood silently next to him.

"Those children seem to go through too much pain." Layla spoke softly as she watched in sadness at Lucy and Natsu fighting. "Their anger is only making it worse. Lucy finally got to him so her heart is going to be alright! Her life no longer in danger. Just now I suspect is that her heart is happy with just being next him."

"He isn't angry!" Igneel spoke softly as he watched in pain at his children fighting. "He is hurt and he is letting his emotions take control of him. He is just showing anger when really in the inside he is just a kid who wants to cry."

"He is a strong boy if he is able to keep his sadness in. He seems to show some self-control with her! You taught him well." Layla complimented the dragon. They continued to watch their kids fight through the fire. They watched when Natsu kissed Lucy and Lucy smacked him. They watched as Natsu punched Lucy in the gut and is now carrying her unconscious body to the train station without being seen.

"He is keeping her safe first. As much as he wants to find me! Natsu knows there is something wrong with Lucy so he is going to get help. To him she is more important in his heart than I." Igneel spoke proudly at his son.

"What I don't understand is to why you gave her that scarf made from your scales?" Layla asked curiously as she looked at Igneel. Igneel sighed and looked at her.

"I just wanted to give her something that would make her feel at ease when she is upset or down. She is going to be going through a lot starting now. She needs something that will show her that I am always with her. It will heat her when she is cold. It will dry her tears when she cries. It will protect her for as long as she lives!"

"It's the same as Natsu?"

"Not quite! The scarf that I have given Lucy conceals some of her powers so no one will recognize she is the Celestial Goddess. They won't see how powerful she really is and try to take her." Igneel said. "When she was angry in the room with Natsu and the object in the room floated around them as her body glowed well that was only the little bit of power that she has when she has on the scarf. Once that scarf isn't on her …she can be powerful beyond belief."

"You're telling me as if I don't know already." Layla said looking at her old friend. "I already know the capability of Lucy's power. Why do you think I died? I died so many years ago just so I can conceal her powers. I should have just come to you for you to make a scarf." Layla chuckled sadly as she continued to stare at Igneel. Igneel looked at her worriedly as he saw tears coming down her face slowly. Lifting up his tail he wiped her tears for her. Layla sniffed. "Look at me I am a mess! I am scared and worried for her. She is still so young."

" Don't cry, Layla! She will be alright! I know of it! She is a strong girl! You forget who raised her for the past five years!" Igneel spoke trying to cheer up the crying woman.

"You're to fool of yourself." Layla chuckled again sadly as the tears still came down. She quickly wiped them with a handkerchief she had in her pocket of her white dress.

"Layla you must remember that part of being young is going through pain and sadness. Don't you think that if they don't go through this they would never be strong in hoping for a better tomorrow? The pain and sadness makes them strong. Instead of crying they are fighting."

"In this world it seems that the sadness and pain never ends. It seems that there will never be a better tomorrow." Layla said once she calmed a little bit down.

"That is Life! But trust in this old dragon! There will be a better tomorrow. Maybe not now. Maybe not tomorrow. But soon. They just have to fight for it. Continue to fight for it. That is what they are good at. Fighting to the end and never giving up no matter what the circumstances are. As long as those two have each other they will be fine." Igneel said smiling at her encouragingly.

"How can you be so wise yet so temperamental?" Layla asked at the now offended dragon.

"I am not tempermental!"

"Yes. You are! It seems Lucy got it from you also!" She said accusingly at him. Igneel just laughed along with the blonde spirit. "Igneel, I didn't come here only to watch. I came to take you."

"You have done it?" Igneel exclaimed surprised. Layla put her hands on her hips annoyed.

"You believed I could not?" She said offended. Igneel just rolled his large black eyes at his old friend.

"How long will it take?" He asked as Layla pressed a hand on his scales making his whole enormous body start to glow in a golden light along with Layla's.

"I can just tell you that it won't be done by tomorrow." Layla said knowing that the response would annoy the red dragon. The dragon just huffed in annoyance. Their bodies glowing so bright that the only thing they can see is each other's face. Igneel smiled at Layla happily.

"Thank you, Layla!" He said. Layla smiled back at him. Their bodies disappeared towards the sky leaving the prairie dark with only the orb of flame glowing in the middle.

The orb showing the image of Natsu holding Lucy close to him on the train cart. His tears coming down nonstop as he held her unconscious body to him. He holds her as if she will disappear from his arms. His sobs out the five words that will forever be in his heart as his promise.

"I won't let you go!" He sobbed out clutching Lucy tighter to him.

The flame extinguishes leaving the forest dark and empty.


	10. Their compromise

_Gajeel: ANYONE WHO VOTES THAT I KICK LILMISSSHORTIE1'S ASS FOR UPDATING TO LATE RAISE YOUR HANDS!_

**GAJEEL! *CRIES* THAT'S SO MEAN! PLEASE NO ONE RAISE YOUR HAND! I AM SOO SORRY I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE! PLEASE ACCEPT THIS REALLY LONG CHAPTER AS MY APOLOGY!**

_Gajeel :IDIOT! YOU CAN'T BRIBE THE READERS!.. *THINKS THEN YELLS* HEY ASSHOLES THAT ARE READING! IF YOU ALL SAY I CAN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HER I WILL GIVE YOU ALL A COOKIE! _

**DON'T BRIBE MY READERS! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE BEATEN! *YELLS IN ANGER***

_Gajeel: Yess you do! If you want I will get Erza also to come! She will agree with me!_

_Erza: Agree with what?_

**NOooooooo! Don't beat me! *runs away crying***

_Gajeel: Idiot! …Lilmissshortie1 doesn't own Fairy Tail…If she did we would be in hell!_

_Erza: Agreed….*nods* On behalf of Lilmissshortie1 and Fairy Tail we thank the readers and reviewers for your loyalty …continue with your loyalty….and I apologize in advance for the author of this story for she hasn't answered to your reviews for last chapter. Please don't let that stop you from reviewing! We enjoy reading your reviews on how much you like the story! If it would satisfy you all please beat me if you are angered by this! I will take it! _

_Gajeel: another idiot!_

_Erza:What you call me! *swords appear all around Gajeel*_

_Gajeel: *shakily* No Nothing!_

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up to the sound of a train making a screeching stop. Her body jerked forward as she fell to the ground face first. She tried to move her hands in front of her, but found they were tied behind her back with some strong rope.<p>

"What the hell?" She exclaimed in frustration as she also tried to move her feet, but they were held together by rope also. She twisted her head as much as she could only to see she is inside a room in a traveling train. "How I get here? And why can't I use my magic?" Lucy said frustrated as she rolled around the floor to get up. She growled and hissed in frustration as she couldn't get up. "When I get my hands on that pink haired bastard….I… am ….going….to…kill him!" She panted to the floor as she breathed heavily.

"Why?" Lucy rolled over to face the room door to see the cause of her mess. Natsu just looked at Lucy confused. "Why are you on the floor?"

"Because some asshole with pink hair tied my hands and feet together while I was knocked unconscious. So when the train stopped I fell faced first on the floor unable to get up!" Lucy hissed glaring at the pink haired man who just shrugged and walked in the room.

He closed the door behind him, set the food down on the chair, and then helped a grumbling Lucy up to sit across from him. Natsu looked at Lucy and offered her the pastry he bought her for breakfast. Lucy just scoffed and moved her head towards the window. Her hands behind her back still tied along with her feet.

"Are you going to eat?" Natsu asked frustrated at the blonde. She just woke up and she is already annoying him. He doesn't want her to hate him for tying her up and withholding her power, but he had no choice. She would leave him if he didn't.

"Are you going to untie me?" Lucy questioned back as she snapped her head to the man and glared. Natsu looked at her amused by her glare. She looks so cute to him. It took him so much to resist to kiss her.

"No!"

"Well then no I am not going to eat!"

"Fine more for me!" Natsu shrugged as he started to eat his food without a care. Lucy looked back out the window in anger for her own stubbornness because she is so hungry right now.

"Where are we?"

"At a train station. But we are not getting out yet. We get out on the next stop which would be in about 3 hours." Natsu answered nonchalantly as he looked at the blonde woman.

"Why can't I use my magic? And what is this necklace around my neck?" Lucy asked looking at Natsu seriously. She is more the angry on the inside right now but she knows that anger won't get her anywhere. Right now she will talk to him normally to get him to trust her then escape when the time is right. She just got to get her temper to calm down.

"Loki gave me that necklace to make you not use your powers! But I can't keep it on you for a long time something something. I don't really pay attention when he talks I just got specifics. He gave it to me the day before I went on the train to come to your town." Natsu explained as he stared at the sliver amulet that he put around her neck to stop her magic.

"You never told me why you are looking for me!" Lucy said curiously. They stared at each other in silence. Natsu studied her scared if he should tell her the truth or not.

"ALL ABOARD!" A man yelled as the train started up. The chimes and bells can be heard and with a heavy jerk the train started.

"You aren't ready to know that now!" Natsu said sighing sadly. The train continued to move. Natsu looked confused for a second around the room wondering why he is not getting sick.

"What do you mean I am not ready?" Lucy hissed angrily. Her honey brown eyes sparking in defiance and hatred. "I have the right to know. YOU KIDNAPPED ME, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"I had no choice! You could have just come with me quietly." Natsu growled not liking the way Lucy is seeing him as a bad person.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT? I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" She yelled in anger. "UNTIE ME AND LET ME GO! OR I SWEAR ONCE I GET OUT OF THIS I WILL BEAT YOU SO HARD THAT FACE WILL TURN BLUE!"

"NO! I TOLD YOU ALREADY!" Natsu yelled back in anger.

"UGGGHHHHH!" Lucy exclaimed in frustration then hit her head on the wall. "WHY ARE YOU BEING SO DIFFICULT!"

"ME?" Natsu said offended as he yelled. "YOU'RE THE ONE BEING DIFFICULT! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STAY QUIET OR STOP GETTING ANGRY FOR EVERY LITTLE THING! YOU'RE STARTING TO ANNOY ME!" Lucy stared at him shocked. His temper just snapped.

They stayed quiet hearing the bumps of the train as it continued to its destination. Lucy stayed quiet while watching Natsu out of the corner of her eye. She stared as she saw his Onyx eyes went from annoyed to pain and sorrow. He slumped in his seat as he looks out the window. He looks as if he wants to die. Lucy looked at the trees pass by the window as the train kept going.

"Are you sure I am the Lucy you are looking for?" Lucy sighed breaking the silence. Natsu looked at her confused then sighed himself.

"Yes! I know I am right." He said as he ran his hands through his pink hair. He thought that once he finds Lucy that he will be back to his usual happy self. But it seems that he can't. The fact that she doesn't remember or even trust him saddens him even more. "What do you remember?" .

"Why should I tell you that?" Lucy scoffed as she turned her head away from him. Letting out a loud humph.

"Please!" Natsu begged as he stared at the blonde. "Please tell me what you remember from five years ago!" Lucy turned to face him to see his face full of sorrow. He looked as if he was going to cry his heart out. He looked at her with such a pleading face that Lucy couldn't help, but sigh as she looked out the window at the trees that passed the train. Her hands still tied behind her back and her feet tied together.

"All I remember is that I woke up in the middle of an evergreen forest. I was scared and I felt sadden about something that I didn't even remember. I kept hearing booms and growls as something came towards me. I was terrified as I tried to run through the forest but I kept falling. Until he came out. The red dragon that I owe my life to. Igneel told me not to be afraid. Next thing I know he is comforting me because I was crying so much because I couldn't remember anything at all. I didn't even know who I was. Or where I came from. Throughout the years Igneel raised me and taught me how to fight and take care of myself. I was fine until I started …." Lucy stayed quiet as she looked back at Natsu. She looked at him deciding whether or not to tell him that she saw him in her dreams.

"Until you started…what?"

"Until I started to notice ….Igneel making the scarf for me then I was so happy that my heart hurted!" Lucy quickly lied smiling widely in sarcasm.

"That's all?" Natsu asked completely taking in Lucy's lie. Lucy merely nodded her head. Natsu just sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He studied her from the corner of his eyes. His head contemplating on why she doesn't remember anything before five years ago. "Why did you leave the forest by yourself..why didn't Igneel come with you? Why you had to leave in the first place?"

"Whoa! First before I answer your questions you are going to untie me!" Lucy said looking at him. He looked back at her in defiance with his piercing Onyx eyes.

"No!"

"Well I guess I am not telling you shit!" She hissed her honey brown eyes staring at him challenging. Natsu just stayed quiet and stared at Lucy. "Well Pinky I am guessing that your questions won't be answered. And how much time we have left of this ride 30 minutes?"

"Why would I untie you when I know you will escape." He said crossing his arms over his muscular chest. Lucy looked at him for a second then surprised the dragonslayer by bursting out laughing. Natsu smiled a little knowing that was how the Lucy that he remembered acted. Laughing all the time and smiling. Their laughs the same. It made his heartbeat fast as he stared at her laughing angelic face. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because…dummy…where…the…hell…am….I going to …go on a ….moving train…without my …magic!" Lucy breathed out as she continued to laugh.

Natsu let out a nervous chuckle as he scratched the back of his head. His cheeks brighten red in embarrassment that he said that without thinking. Lucy stared at the blushing dragonslayer with her eyes wide. She cursed at herself as she felt her own cheeks heat up and her heart beat faster.

"Fine! I guess you're right!" Natsu said as her flicked fire to the rope around her feet. The rope immediately lit on fire.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO BURN MY LEGS!" Lucy exclaimed as she felt the heat of the fire burn the rope. Her eyes widen in panic as she stared at Natsu in anger. Then just as the rope came apart the flame went out. Lucy blinked astonished then looked at Natsu. The fire didn't burn her legs at all. "You going to do my hands now?" Lucy smirked evilly at him.

"No!"

"But.." She pouted her lower lip sticking out more. Natsu just rolled his eyes at her as he groaned out loud. He wants so much to just lean over and kiss her. But he can't.

"No! I mean it Lucy!" He growled as he looked away from her not wanting her to see his blush. Lucy groaned as she moved her body in a comfy position on the seat with her feet extended across the seat.

"Fine! But I will find a way out from this and get away!" She grumbled in frustration looking towards the window again to see just the train passing by an open grass area.

"Now! Answer my questions!" Natsu said looking at the blonde worried. He wants to know. He needs to.

"I don't know why I had to leave. All I know is that Igneel woke me up and handed me the bag as he told me I had to leave the forest. He couldn't come with me because he was a dragon. They are supposed to be extinct. Ever since 12 years ago when humans started to hunt after dragons for the benefits of their blood. Well that is what Igneel told me." Lucy sighed as she looked at Natsu to see any reaction at all. But all she saw was shock.

"So that's why he left." Natsu mumbled out loud sadly. He just wished that Igneel had told him. He would have understood. Hell not even Natsu believed himself. He will most likely find the humans and beat the shit out of them. Yup that's what he will do.

"Natsu?"

"Huh?" Natsu snapped up his head in surprise as he heard Lucy call his name. She didn't sound angry or annoyed actually lately today she seemed to calm down. "See you're not angry anymore!"

"Hu?" Lucy looked at Natsu confused her blonde bangs covering her left eye as she lays on her side as comfortable as she can with her hands tied behind her back. Her hands moved furiously as she stared at Natsu. Natsu just looked at her oblivious as to what she is doing and smiled.

"Before you were so pissed that your face would turn as red as a tomato!" He laughed at the blushing blonde. Lucy immediately sat up and scowled at him. She ignored her beating heart.

"I do not turn red when I am pissed!" She defended then smiled at him. She chuckled softly as she ran her now free hands through her hair. "I guess I don't see the point anymore. I want to recover my memories and I feel in my heart that you will help me with all your might."

"yup!" Natsu nodded happily until his eyes fell on Lucy's hands. "Wait …WHEN DID YOUR HANDS GET FREE?" He exclaimed bewildered to the now laughing blonde.

"YOU'RE SO SLOW! HAHAHAHA!" her angelic laugh echoed through the cart.

Natsu stared in awe at her as his cheeks lit bright red. He remembered how she was when he loved her. Still loves her now despite the memory lost. Her smile and laugh brings back the happy memories he had with her before. Natsu continued to stare at her smiling while studying how her beautiful honey brown eyes squinted with happy tears coming down her porcelain cheeks. She lifted a what seems to be a fragile hand to her cheeks as she wiped her tears. She was beautiful when she was 17 years old, but now Natsu doesn't even see her as beautiful in fact to him she surpasses the very category of beautiful even sexy. She, Lucy, has a category of her very own that no one can compare or even be in. Her long silky blonde hair, beautifully shaped body that women would kill for, and her model like face that lights up the room with her smile just proves her beauty even more.

Lucy immediately quieted as she felt Natsu's gaze on her. She fidgeted nervously as she saw his Onyx eyes look at her in awe and love. Her heart beating in excitement with each silent breath she took. She lifted her hand and started to play with her long blonde silky hair as she looked out the window to avoid the dragonslayers intense gaze.

" _What the hell? Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? Why does this idiot make my heart beat so much? And why is he looking at me as if he wants to hold me forever?" _Lucy thought as millions of questions scattered through her brain all pertaining the pink haired dragonslayer who won't stop staring at her. Not able to take the silence anymore both stood up at the same time.

"I. I'm going…" They both said at the same time. Their cheeks blazing bright red as they scratched the back of their heads nervously. They chuckled as they avoided each other's gaze.

"Uhmm I am going to go get something to eat!" Lucy spoke awkwardly as she walked towards the door.

"I'll come with you!" Natsu said energetically as he went to follow her, but Lucy turned to face him before she opened the door. She smiled sweetly at him almost putting him in a daze.

"No! I am good! Don't worry I won't run away! Remember I told you I want to find out what happened to my memory! Just don't piss me off!" She smiled sweetly as she ruffled his pink hair.

Just as Lucy was about to open the sliding door of their room a loud explosion can be heard. The train shook violently as it made a forceful stop. Luggage fell from above to the floor. In quick hast Natsu grabbed Lucy holding her to his chest tightly. They stumbled along slamming against the wall painfully Lucy gasped in pain, but something smashed on her lips forcefully. The shaking stopped and so did the train. Screams and shouting can be heard outside. Lucy opened her eyes softly to see Natsu's wide eyes looking at her. His face is so close. His lips on Lucy's. Lucy immediately pushed him away her face red in embarrassment yet again.

"What the hell! Will you stop kissing me!" Lucy exclaimed as she rubbed her mouth.

"It's not like I did it on purpose!" Natsu exclaimed nervously as he looked away.

"THERE WAS A BLONDE THAT CAME ON THIS CART UNCONSIOUS! SHE GOES BY LUCY! BRING HER TO US AND NO ONE GETS HURT!" Someone yelled as loud explosions and noises can be heard in the train. The train shook by the violent attack as people screamed in terror.

"Lucy! Stay here!" Natsu hissed immediately becoming serious in front of the determined blonde. Lucy looked at Natsu shocked.

"What why? Those people could get hurt if I don't show up!" Lucy argued getting upset at Natsu.

"LUCY YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE YOUR MAGICAL POWERS! WHAT CAN YOU DO?" Natsu yelled in frustration.

"THEN I WILL GET IT BACK!" Lucy yelled as she tried to rip of the amulet from her neck, but it wouldn't bulge at all. She yelled in frustration as she tried to get it out. She couldn't even unclasp the damn thing.

"It's no use! The necklace is designed so that you can't take it off only someone else can!" Natsu said looking at the frustrated blonde that got a hammer out of nowhere to help her get the necklace out. Lucy huffed as she stood up straight dropping the hammer with a loud thud.

"That's bullshit!" She hissed angrily. "Well I don't need magic! I can still kickass! Igneel taught me how to fight!"

"No!"

"Natsu, you heard the man! If I don't go out there people are going to get hurt! I can't live with myself if someone gets hurt because of me. I already hear all their screaming and stuff being thrown from here. The men's shouts also it keeps ringing through my ears. I have to help them." Lucy spoke trying to reason with the dragonslayer.

Natsu's eyes widened as he remembered that horrible day that she has acted like this and he lost her. A tear went down his face shocking the blonde in front of him. Natsu quickly turned around towards the door not wanting Lucy to see his tears. Lucy's just stared at Natsu's back in shock as she clutched a hand over her heart to try to ease it. It seems like her own heart is telling her to stay and listen to him. But what Lucy doesn't understand is that she feels as if she has gone through this before.

"Okay …I'll stay! But you better not take too long or have too much fun! Your ass will get it!" She threatened as she stared at him. Lucy doesn't even know why she is doing this, but she feels there is no winning with him.

"Thank you." Natsu whispered as he left the train room and shut the door behind him.

Lucy stayed still standing in the empty room silent. The noises and ruckus outside echoing through her ears. Her hand over her beating heart as she sighed loudly. Her soft sad chuckle echoed the small room.

"Why did I listen so calmly? I should have knocked him out and went outside to kickass!" Lucy muttered as she sat down softly. Her honey brown eyes scanning the messy room. "What is wrong with me lately? What is that idiot to me?"

Lucy stayed silent in the room of the train quiet. Thinking. Contemplating everything that has happened to her the past days. She resisted her urge to go out when she heard fighting outside the room and explosions. She could hear Natsu yelling at the men to kiss his ass. Which made the blonde laugh. The train shook and made noise because of the violent fight. Lucy became enrage for she was just hidden in the room. She couldn't go out and kick ass to. Not only that she wants to know who are the guys and what they want with her. Just then the room door slid open slamming against the wall revealing a heavily built man with long blonde hair and dark purple eyes. His cloths are ripped and dirty some parts even burned recently. He looked at Lucy and smiled showing his perfect teeth. He is a handsome man she gives him that, but she would never go for him.

"Long time no see Lucy!" The man breathed out as his smile got wider. "I am glad I finally caught up to you! That pink haired bastard was making it impossible for me to pass by. My men are occupying him now."

"Damn! I thought I got rid of you a long time ago." Lucy exclaimed in disgust as she scowled at the man.

"You can't get rid of me that easy, sweetheart! Anyways you only pushed me off the cliff at that time you failed to notice the water below. So I was safe!" The man smirked as he walked closer to Lucy. "By the way I don't understand why you did that! I was such a gentleman to you!"

"Gentleman?" Lucy snorted as she moved away from him. "Jared! You tried to force me to be your woman!" Lucy's back hit the wall. She glared at the smirking blonde man in disgust. She has no magic now. Not even her weapons.

"Well I wouldn't have to force you if you would have just agreed nicely. You are the only woman I had to chase and frankly that makes me want you more." Jared chuckled as he trapped Lucy with his strong hands on either side of her head against the wall. He leaned in closer to her face smiling. "I am here to give you another chance. Become my woman! I won't take no for answer!" His face only a few inches from hers. Lucy looked at him annoyed.

"I haven't seen you in a year! I need you to get over me!" Lucy hissed as she lifted her arm and slammed her elbow with amazing speed and strength on his neck. Jared clutched his neck in pain as he staggered back. Lucy immediately jumped up grabbing the above luggage rack with both hands. She hanged down and pushed herself foreword with the wall towards Jared. Both her feet slammed into his face as she let go of the rack at the same time. Lucy landed on the floor with a thud. "Asshole learn! You will never have me!" Lucy growled as she pulled Jared by his hair out the room forcefully throwing him against the train's wall. Jared groaned in pain as Lucy just scoffed in disgust. "You are a sad man! Acting all high and mighty, but then get your ass kicked by a girl! …now where the hell is that pink haired idiot!" Lucy immediately started walking towards the front where she hears the sounds of fighting still going on.

"YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU THAT I AM NOT BALD! MY HAIR IS JUST THINNING!" Lucy stops in front of a bald man and red haired woman in the middle of a brawl. Lucy looked to the side to see Natsu sitting on the chair looking bored at the couple fighting.

"NO YOU ARE BALD OLD MAN!" The red haired woman yelled as she kick the man in the stomach slamming him against the trains wall. She laughed at his bruised face making him glare at her.

"I AM NOT OLD! YOU MAN! YOU HAVE NO SEX APPEAL AT ALL!" The bald man yelled as he tackled the woman with short red hair down to the ground and the two continued to wrestle without a care of their audience.

"Were they fighting like this the whole time?" Lucy asked as she sighed at the stupidity.

"Yeah! Everyone from the train left and decided to walk the 1 mile to the station! Just as I was about to fight them they started arguing then it led to this…." Natsu sighed bored as he turned to the blonde. "Wait a minute didn't I tell you to stay in the room!"

"I got bored! And their idiot leader decided to pay me a visit!" Lucy shrugged as she started to walk back to the room to get her stuff with Natsu right behind her.

"What you mean leader pay you a visit? I didn't see anyone else besides those two!" Natsu said shocked that someone got past him when he is a dragonslayer. Damn he should have smelled them or even heard them. It would be impossible to get past him.

"That leader! Idiot!" Lucy hissed as she pointed to the beat up blonde man of the floor in front of their room. She ignored him as she walked inside the room picking up her stuff. Natsu just stood outside the door staring at the man in shock.

"You beat him up that bad? But you don't have magic or even your weapons!" Natsu said in disbelief causing the blonde girl to stop in her tracks to glare at him.

"Are you saying that I am weak? I told you dumbass! Igneel taught me how to fight! I can take care of myself!" She growled in annoyance as she glowered at the dragonslayer. Natsu felt a shiver of fear go through his body as he stared at the pissed off Lucy in fear. He quickly raised his hands in front of him in apology. Lucy huffed in annoyance and picked up their stuff making her way out the room she through Natsu's bag right at him as she swung her bag over her shoulder.

"AT LEAST I ATTRACT MEN AND WOMAN UNLIKE YOU WHO DOESN'T ATTRACT ANYONE! THE ONLY THINK YOU ATTRACT IS A MONKEY!"

"THAT WAS ONLY ONE TIME THAT THE MONKEY KISSED ME DAMN! YOU SHOULDN'T BE PROUD OF THE FACT THAT YOU ATTRACT WOMEN WHEN YOU ARE A WOMAN!"

Lucy sighed as she passed the still fighting couple she murmured idiots as she stepped out the still train to the grassy ground. Natsu jumped down the train beside her and the two walked towards the station in silence. The wind blew everywhere as the sun shined above them. It was a beautiful day.

"Hey Natsu where are you taking me exactly?" Lucy asked breaking the silence. Natsu looked at her confused then smiled lovingly.

"We are going to Fairy Tail! Our home!" He said happily as they walked side by side. Their almost reaching the station.

"Fairy Tail?" Lucy murmured to herself. She doesn't know why, but the name sounds familiar to her. She turned to Natsu and looked at the red guild symbol on his arm. Even the symbol looks familiar to her, but she doesn't know from where. "Tell me about it!"

Natsu looked at her happily as he excitedly told her about their home. About their guild. About Fairy Tail. They walked through Magnolia with Natsu telling Lucy about Fairy Tail, but he was careful of not telling her about stories that included her in them. Natsu knows that if he tells her everything or even a little of it ..it can trigger the memory of the unforgettable dark days of the horrible war where he lost her. He is scared that she might go into too much shock or worst depressed of what happened and what she did. He knows for sure that she is not like the old Lucy. She is stronger more temperamental now. She still smiles and laughs carelessly like before as she is kindhearted also. At least she decided to compromise with him for them to get along. She wants to finds out about what happened to memories as much as he does now. Natsu can feel that they would have to go through a lot of challenges in order to find out and recover her memories. But they would have to do it slowly for her not to be overwhelmed with everything. But Natsu knows one thing for sure he has to make the love of his life fall in love with him all over again. He just has to figure out how he did it the first time.


	11. Fairy Tail Joy

_Gajeel: You were late again in updating you good for nothing author!_

**I AM SOOOO SORRY I AM HAVING A HECTIC LIFE RIGHT NOW AND IT'S GETTING HARDER AND HARDER FOR ME TO UPDATE I AM TRULY TRYING MY BEST I WANT TO FINISH THIS STORY! I WILL UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE OR TWICE A WEEK FROM NOW ON! PLEASE FORGIVE ME EVERYONE**

_Gajeel: You even stop answering to their reviews -.-_

**I am really sorry for that to everyone...its not that i don't want you to review i really do i reallly like reading your reviews it makes me so happy to read that you like my story so much. please continue to review my story i always read them i love your reviews **

_Gajeel: Too bad no one will let me kick your ass -.- _

**Im sorry :'( i hope you like this chapter**

* * *

><p>"Is she dead?" A small boy's voice spoke out as a group of small kids gathered in the Fairy Tail's infirmary around a bed.<p>

"I don't know? Check if she is breathing!" A small boy with shaggy light blue hair retorted. His blue eyes looking at the other kids in the room.

"Yumi! You check!" A small girl of five years old with half red half blue hair pushed the white haired small girl towards the infirmary bed. Immediately Ume's sister came in front of her sister and glared at the small boy with her menacing blue eyes. Her long white hair in a ponytail as her bangs covered her right eye.

"Don't you dare push my little sister to do your work!" She hissed as she glared at the small girl with the two colored hair.

"What are you going to do, Setsu?"

"Setsu-Nii? It's ok!" Yumi timidly said as she looked at her older sister with big green puppy dog eyes. Setsu groaned as she started at her younger sister with a pained look. Her pride getting low.

"KAWAII! YUMI! IS SO CUTE!" Setsu squealed out loud as she grabbed her little sister into a death hug. Yumi laughed as she hugged her older sister back.

"Dumb sisters!" Riku muttered as he unconsciously stripped to his boxers. The girls in the room immediately screeched in surprise when they noticed.

"Ugh!" A groan can be heard from the infirmary bed. The kids immediately quieted down and stared at the bed as the blonde woman sat up rubbing her bruised head. "Where am I?"

"You're in the BEST GUILD EVER! FAIRY TAIL!" Yumi giggled out smiling widely at the blonde her green eyes sparkling in delight.

"Fairy Tail?"

"Yup! That's right! Natsu brought you here from the back way and told us to keep quiet about you being here from our parents and everyone!" Riku said looking at her with black curious eyes. "Who are you? Anyways!"

"Where is Natsu?" Lucy asked all too sweetly at the kids. Her smile to wipe making all the kids look at her terrified.

"He is in the guild area fighting with my dad! Natsu seems happy today. But my dad can kick his butt!" Riku said proudly as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"RIKU WILL YOU JUST PUT ON YOUR CLOTHS! Man you're scaring everyone here!" The small girl with two colored hair of red and blue yelled at the half naked boy. Riku immediately yelled loudly as he franticly went to go search for his cloths.

"He is as dumb as his own father!" Setsu muttered as she rolled her eyes at the boy. Then turned her attention back to the blonde on the bed. "You never told us your name!"

"How about you take off this amulet around my neck and I'll tell you!" Lucy said pointed to the silver amulet as she got off the infirmary bed. She stood up straight in her 5.9" glory in front of the admiring kids. Her long blonde hair flowed in messy but yet beautiful waves to her waist as her bangs went unevenly across her forehead. She had on black skinny jeans with Igneel's scarf tied around her curvy hips as a black leather jacket hugged her chest open just a little to reveal her white shirt and some cleavage. To the kids she looked like a warrior goddess come to like. Lucy crouches down to their level as she smiled sweetly at the kids. Yumi smiled easygoing as she went to take off the necklace from around Lucy's neck. Once the necklace Lucy stood up straight in lighting speed shocking the kids. "Ahhh it feels so good to have my magic back!" She smiled happily as she felt her magic flow through her body happily.

"NOW tell us your name!" Setsu demanded as her and the kids looked at her expectedly.

"Lucy!"

"Hey you have the same name as me!" The girl with red and blue hair said happily in shock.

"Wait! I know who you are!" Setsu said in shock as she looked up to where Lucy was, but only saw an empty space. "Where she go?"

The kids looked around in confusion as they asked each other where the blonde goddess went to.

Lucy ran in the speed of light to the middle of the guild looking for a certain dragonslayer. Once she stopped in the middle of the guild floor all the commotion stopped in the guild as everyone stared at the blonde as if they've seen a ghost. Lucy's honey brown eyes searched until she found the familiar pink haired man standing there looking at her as he was a deer in headlights. Lucy immediately felt angered as she glared at him.

"NATSU! DUMBASS!" She growled as her body glowed yellow in anger. Everyone in the guild immediately felt tears go down their faces in shock, joy, and sadness as they stared at the angered blonde. The only words that came through their minds were her name.

"Oh shit!" Natsu muttered as he tried to run away , but he was too late. Lucy immediately appeared in front of him sending her fist to his face. She punched the poor dragonslayer so hard that he was sent flying to the guild wall. The loud crash echoed through the silent guild. Lucy immediately noticed her surroundings.

"LUCY! YOUR ALIVE!" The guild memebers sobbed out as they ran towards the blonde in crying joy. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise as she made herself her own personal shield around her to keep the crying guild members from pouncing on her.

"WHAT THE HELL! DON'T JUST POUNCE ON A WOMAN THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!" Lucy yelled from inside her golden shield. The guild members' looked at her with tears silently coming down confusion filling their eyes.

"Lu-Chan…what are you talking about? What do you mean by woman you don't even know?" Levy cried as they all looked at Lucy.

"She smells different." Gajeel commented as he wrapped his arms around Levi's waist comfortingly.

"Of course she does! NOW ALL YOU IDIOTS GIVE HER SOME FUCKING SPACE FOR SHE TO BREATH!" Aquarius yelled as her and all the rest of the former spirits pushed through the crowd of guild mates to their master. They stood around her as the blonde stared at them recognizably.

"Aquarius? Leo? Virgo? Aries? Capricorn? Why are all the celestial spirits out of the spirit realm?" Lucy said bewildered as she stared at all the spirits that are gathered around her protectively.

"Lucy. No one will hurt you here. Please put down the golden shield you put around you. We will explain everything!" Capricorn said calmly as he talked to Lucy slowly. Lucy immediately scowled at the white haired man as she immediately took out the shield.

"I am not four, old man! I can hear just fine!"

"What's wrong with Lucy? I demand to know!" Erza spoke up frustrated that the spirits won't let anyone near the blonde.

Loki was about the open his mouth to talk, but was interrupted by a now recovered dragonslayer.

"She lost her memories. She doesn't remember anything at all prior to the war and before. She doesn't remember us. Nor her family. Nothing at all. She only has her memories of five years ago to today and so forth. " Natsu tried to explain awkwardly to the guild as he scratched the back of his head hoping he explained it right.

"WHAT YOU MEAN SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER US!" The guild immediately bursted in loud roars. Their cries getting louder.

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!" Master's voice boomed through the room in anger. He walked to the blonde confused woman with a serious expression. The spirits immediately parted and let the blonde come face to face with the short white haired man. "Loki is it possible for them to be recovered?"

"No! That was her sacrifice that she had to make for everyone to come back. It isn't possible! The only thing we can do is tell her little by little about her past. We cannot overwhelm her. If we do she might erase everything again and if that happens she might get to overwhelmed and force herself back to the celestial plane staying there forever unable to come back." Loki explained saddened as he looked at Lucy. The blonde woman just stood there taking everything in observing everything. Master nodded serious to Loki words and smiled at Lucy.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy! Please consider this as your new home and us as your family again!" Master said smiling as he shook her hand. " We will put our guild crest on her hand in the color pink if that is ok?"

Lucy nodded at the short man confused. She has never been here before so why does everyone insist she knows. Was this her home before? She feels as if she loves this place. A warm and friendly place.

"Wait a minute master! What are you doing? Her memories…" Gray spoke up along with other guild members who are hurt by Lucy's memory lost.

"I said enough of the memory talk! Lucy was and will always be part of Fairy Tail! When we thought she was gone we all took it hard on ourselves! We went day by day with the hole in our heart knowing that she sacrificed for us! Now she is here in front of us alive and well! It doesn't matter if she has her memories or not! As long as she is by our sides again we shall be happy! We will create new memories with her from now on! With no pain or sorrow!" Master spoke up to the guild making the guild members tear up. They all stared at the wide eyed Lucy and smiled. She had her hand over her heart as a tear came down her cheek. "Lucy! Whether you will remember us or not we will always be here for you! You are our family! We all will create new memories with you."

"That's right Lu-chan! We will help you as much as we can by telling you about your past and adventures here. We will be here and protect you!" Levi said as she stepped up and grabbed the blonde's hand looking at her smiling.

"We are just glad your back! You were always in our hearts all this time and you continue to be in our hearts. Never leave us again, please." Mira said as she grabbed Lucy's other hand her blue eyes looking at the blonde with tears.

"You have no need to worry about anything anymore, Lucy! We will share your sorrows with you! We will share your worries, your pain, your laughs, your joy, and your anger! We will be here for you no matter what! Count on us for we will never leave you!" Erza said as she gently put her hand down on the blondes shoulder.

"So what do you say Lucy? Will you join Fairy Tail again and create new memories with us?" Natsu spoke smiling at her.

Lucy looked at the smiling guild members in front of her in shock. Even though she doesn't remember them at all they still welcome her back as if she was a long lost sister. They look at her with love and joy as they expect her answer. She feels so happy and warm as she looks at them. Her chest tightened as a tear fell down her cheek. But it wasn't a normal tear that feel slowly down. It was a golden tear. Her last golden tear that she will ever shed because now she has a family with her. This tear wasn't out of sadness, but out of joy and relief because now she found a place to call home. People to accept her. They will help her no matter what with her memories.

"Yes!" Lucy choked out the one word that made everyone's hearts jumped in joy.

The guild immediately exploded in joy and happiness as they celebrated the return of their beloved nakuma. Some cried with joy as they hugged the blonde without letting go and others immediately drank smiling. Master Markov immediately looked at his children and smiled happily that their once again back to their old selves from before five years ago. They are overcome with joy. He never thought this day would come he thanked whatever powerful force out there that brought back his child and then immediately went to party and laugh with the once again rowdy guild.

Lucy smiled warmly at the guild members celebrating. She promised herself that she will do everything in her power to remember them. She wants to.

"Give me your hand!" Natsu spoke softly holding the guild stamp on his hand. He smiled at the blonde happy that she agreed to stay with them. Lucy gave him her right hand. He immediately held her right hand gently as he pressed the stamp on the stop when he removed the stamp it revealed their guild symbol in pink. Lucy looked at it and smiled. "It suits you! After here I will take you to your home where you used to live. I kept it safe and clean."

"Don't you think I still forgive you for hitting me with your bag knocking me out cold!" Lucy said accusingly as she pulled her hand from his and pointed her finger at him. Natsu laughed nervously as her grabbed her finger with his hand.

"Don't worry I can make you forgive me!" He spoke softly as his Onyx eyes just stared at her happily. They both blushed as they breathed softly out.

Mira and Gray watched the scene in front of them happily. Seeing the two of them getting along. Gray smiled deviously as he picked up a chair. He threw the chair making it hit Natsu right in the back of the head. Natsu let go of Lucy's hand immediately as he turned around and glared at the ice mage.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DO THAT FOR, POPSICLE!" Natsu yelled as he walked angrily towards Gray.

"It slipped from my hand, Flame brain!" Gray shrugged nonchalantly pissing off the dragonslayer. Natsu immediately ran to him punching him in the face. Gray flew back slamming against a table. He sat up and glared at the smiling pink haired man.

"My hand slipped!" And with that line their brawl immediately started. Guild members laughed as they joined in just for the hell of it. Everyone glad that it is back to the way it used to be. Even the children of the guild members fought also.

Mira looked at the blonde woman who just restored the guild back to their old selves. Mira smiled as she remembers Lucy's face from when she was with Natsu. How she blushed when Natsu just stared into her eyes. Mira's soft smile immediately turned deviously as she looked back and forth between the blonde and the dragonslayer. Lucy stood talking with Levi about books as she stared at the fighting guild mates weirdly.

"Looks like I'm back in business!" Mira said happily as she skipped behind the bar. "I hope Natsu and Lucy are prepared for what I will bring to them!"

The guild celebrated all day and all night none stop. Not even tired. Not caring that they are drunk off their ass's now. They are just happy that she returned back. The one who caused a great deal of pain in their hearts for the past five years. Now she is back and they are restored. Lucy is back. This time they will never let her disappear again.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy asked once she walked into her used to be home. After it got to late Natsu insisted that they should go to her old home so she can stay there again. But once Lucy opened the door she immediately was surprised and angered at the same time. "This is my home right?"

"Yeah? Why you ask?" Natsu asked confused as he sat on the bed getting comfortable. He looked at the blonde confused.

"Then who's stuff are these here?" Lucy said looking at the male clothing on the floor and cat things everywhere. There were even fish bones on the floor. There were also stuff from missions he has taken in the past everywhere. A maid outfit also that made Lucy looked a little freaked out.

"OH! That's my stuff and Happy's stuff!" Natsu smiled at the now twitching blonde.

"And why are all your stuff here?" She hissed through her clenched teeth.

"Because I am living here also!" He said happily as he smiled widely at Lucy.

"OH HELL NO! NO YOUR NOT!" Lucy yelled angered as she unleashed her wrath on the poor dragonslayer.

"OWW DAMN IT LUCY YOU WERE NEVER THIS TEMPERAMENTAL!" Natsu yelled as he tried to run from her.

"TEMPERAMENTAL? I AM NOT TEMPERAMENTAL! AND YOU ARE NOT LIVING WITH ME! YOU PINK HAIRED IDIOT!" Lucy yelled as she chased him everywhere as she threw anything that she could get her hands on.

As she attacked the dragonslayer she couldn't shake the feeling that this only just the beginning. She even laughed on the inside. She has never felt this happy before only with Igneel , but even he couldn't bring out the emotions that everyone brought out in Lucy today. Her smile and laughs will live on with the ones she loves.


	12. Her determination

**Thanks to all my faithful reviewers and readers. I enjoyed reading your reviews as an apology for not answering your reviews and for the wait. I made this chapter long. I hope you like it and plz tell me what you think of it..**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure, Natsu?" Mira asked in concern as her light blue eyes stared at the pink haired drangonslayer who keeps shoving food in his mouth. "Doesn't she have the right to know?"<p>

"Mira, she isn't ready to know!" Natsu said as he looked at Mira with a serious expression. The takeover mage just looked at him in disbelief.

"But the way you told the whole guild this morning made it sound like you are never going to tell her. Let alone want her to know!" Mira exclaimed as she continued to wipe the glasses. She remembered this morning how Natsu came in when everyone except Lucy was there. He yelled at everyone to not tell Lucy only one memory and one memory only. Everyone in the guild quickly understood and agreed with the drangonslayer.

"It's for the best!" Natsu sighed as he continued to eat his fire chicken. Mira just looked at him annoyed.

"Natsu! You know it is not deep inside! This is too big of a secret! I am not saying tell her now…" The barmaid started to speak but was soon cut off by the annoyed dragonslayer.

"MIRA! Everyon understood fine! WHY CAN'T YOU?" Natsu growled loudly annoyed at the white haired barmaid. A vein instantly popped on Mira's forehead as she glared at Natsu menacingly.

"Natsu! One question! When you are planning to tell her you love her? Tell her that she died to save you and everyone? That the reason she lost her memories was because she brought you and our loved ones back to life? That she saved the world with her courage and bravery? You might say that she isn't ready to hear this now. You maybe right she is not. But I assure you! One way or another she will find out whether you like it or not. Even if you refuse to tell her she WILL find a way! And when that day comes YOU WILL BE THERE FOR HER!" Mira growled as she stared into his Onyx eyes with fury.

Natsu gulped loudly as he stared at the white haired barmaid in fear. He didn't even try to breath.

Mira sighed loudly as she slammed the glass mug down on the bar counter making the dragonslayer jump. She immediately stalked to the back room and slammed the door closed loud enough for the dragonslayer to flinch.

"She is worse than Erza!" Natsu exclaimed in horror.

"The demon speaks the truth." Natsu turned his head to the blue haired woman in shock. The ex-spirit just looked at Natsu smiling evilly. "You better take care of that brat!"

Natsu gulped again for the second time today. He stared at Aquarius in fear. What is today threaten Natsu to death day? Just as his day can't get any worse the guild doors immediately slammed open revealing a angered blonde woman with a blue exceed clinging to her chest crying out her name.

"NATSU!" The blonde woman yelled in anger. Her voice immediately hushed the guild as she stalked to the dragonslayer.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu said nervously as he turned to face the angered woman. Lucy immediately peeled off the cat on her chest with force and held him in front of Natsu.

"Is this your cat?" Lucy growled angrily. Natsu wanted so much to shake his head no, but he knew he couldn't.

"Well…..technically no…he is our nakuma!" Natsu said shakily. Lucy hummed as she made her face go closer to Natsu staring him down.

"WHAAHHHH NATSU LUCY DOESN'T REMEMBER ME!" Happy cried as he got out of Lucy's hold and slammed himself to Natsu's chest. Natsu's eyes widened as he stared at the angered blonde.

"So he is your cat! If I am correct he is the one that lives in my place along with you! His name is Happy right?"

"LUCY! YOU REMEMBER ME!" Happy cried as he went to go fly to Lucy, but he was only met with a fist. Happy immediately flew out the guild crying how mean Lucy is.

"HAAPPPPPYYYY!" Natsu yelled as he stared in shock at the hole Happy caused when he left. Lucy immediately took this chance and grabbed Natsu by the collar of his vest.

"You and your cat need to GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Lucy yelled angered as she pushed Natsu aside and stomped her way towards Levy and Erza. The blonde woman looked at them with determination in her eyes. "Starting today I want you and everyone to tell me about myself in the past. I want to know. I want to remember for you."

Everyone in the guild looked at Lucy smiling sadly knowing that what they tell her will hurt her. Natsu turned to Gray wide eyed still shocked at all the threats he has suffered today. Gray just shrugged.

"Maybe they are all PMSing!" Gray casually said. He turned his head to notice his son's actions. "OI! RIKU! WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT STRIPPING! Idiot son!" Gray yelled as he chased after his half naked son.

"He says that even though he is naked himself, ice head!" Natsu rolled his eyes as he grabbed a fire whiskey and made his way to Lucy and the rest of the guild.

"GRAY! RIKU! IDIOT FATHER AND SON! PUT ON YOUR CLOTHS OR SUFFER THE CONSEQENCES!" Erza yelled at the trembling half naked duo. Both father and son immediately search for their cloths terrified. Erza turned to the side to see Setsu and Aquarius's daughter, Lucy, fighting. "STOP FIGHTING! NOW!" She yelled angered. Both girls immediately stopped not wanting to deal with the wrath of the red haired woman. They each went to their separate ways, but soon everyone gathered around Lucy.

They all told her stories from when she was at the guild. The blonde woman listened intently with a smile on her face. Her smile radiating throughout the happy guild. Lucy noticed all the guild members smile as they told the stories of her past with them. The past she forgot, the past she wants to remember more than anything. They told her of all the missions she went on. They told her about the fun she had in the guild. What sparks Lucy's interest was that no one told her how she got there or even how she became like this without memory. To her it also seems that Natsu is always with her in the past. As everyone talked happily Lucy couldn't help, but think what was she to Natsu? Or even what was Natsu to her?

"So Natsu and that blue cat were always at my house before?" Lucy spoke annoyed once everyone finished telling her some of her old memories. Natsu heard the annoyed voice and looked at the blonde goddess nervously.

"Yeah! You would always kick him out!" Levi said happily as she laughed.

"Flamebrain, never stood a chance against you when you were pissed!" a fully dressed Gray laughed as Natsu just glared at him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, ICE PRINCESS! YOU EITHER!" Natsu yelled at the ice mage in anger.

"WHAT YOU CALL ME!" Gray yelled as he stomped towards Natsu slamming his forehead against his in anger. Everyone watched them with smile on their faces happy to know that is back to the old ways.

"You heard me, ice princess!" Natsu hissed getting ready to punch him.

"ENOUGH!" Erza yelled immediately stopping their fight. Both grown men instantly cowered in fear away from the scarlet mage.

"It looks like they are deathly scared of Erza!" Lucy laughed along with everyone else. Natsu immediately turned red in embarrassment as he crossed his hands over his chest.

"Lucy! It's time to meet the kids!" Mira said happily as two girls with white hair stood in front of her. "You meet all the adults yesterday! It's only fair that you meet our kids!" Mira pointed to the older of the white haired children. The girl had her hair in a high ponytail and bangs covering her right eye. She looked at Lucy with observing blue eyes. "This is Setsu. She is the oldest out of all the children. She is only ten years old. You knew her before actually you were pretty close!"

"She is the exact replica of Mira. When Mira was in her young days!" Fried said laughing at his embarrassed wife and daughter.

"I wasn't that bad!" "I am nothing like my mom!" Both mother and daughter objected as they whined to him.

"I'M YUMI! I'm four!" The smallest of Mira's girls said happily as she smiled widely at Lucy. Her green eyes sparkling as they stared at Lucy in joy. Lucy looked at the short small girl in pain as she had a war with herself.

"Lucy is trying to resist Yumi's cuteness!" Mira said knowingly as she chuckled at the pained blonde.

"Impossible not even Gajeel could resist it!" Cana said as she grabbed a new barrel of beer to drink out of. Romeo stood next to her looking at his adopted mother with worry.

"Mom, I think you had enough!" Romeo said in worry at the brunette. Wendy smiled at her boyfriend in worry as she knew what he was in for now for calling Cana that.

"Ew! I told you not to call me mom! It makes me feel old! I may have dated your father and adopted you! But I am pretty sure you didn't come out of my Vigina!" Cana said a matter factly at the teenage boy.

"CANA! THERE ARE CHILDREN AROUND!" Juvia, Lisanna, and Erza yelled scolding at her. Cana just shrugged and went back to drinking. Romeo sighed at her knowing that's how she always is.

"AWWWW SHE IS TOO CUTE!" Lucy yelled unable to resist anymore as she grabbed Yumi into a death hug. Yumi laughed happily into Lucy's ample chest as her short white hair flowed out everywhere.

"YOUR CHOKING MY SISTER!" Setsu yelled angrily as she tried to pry Yumi away from Lucy. Everyone laughed at scene in front of them. Seeing Lucy not wanting to let Yumi go while Setsu gets pissed.

The rest of the day Lucy got to know the rest of the kids of Fairy Tail. She met Lisanna's husband and their son 2 year old son, Natsu. Gray and Juvia's son's Riku and Sho. Riku has a tendency to strip just like his father which made Lucy laugh on how Gray would yell at his son even though he stripped also. Aquarius and Scorpio's children entertained the blonde the most. Aquarius's older daughter is also named Lucy and she had half red hair and half blue hair with dark eyes. She is only 5 and half years old. She is Setsu's rival. Also she has a twin brother with red hair and blue tips his name is Akira. Aquarius and Scorpio have 4 more kids, but apparently due to circumstances they had to stay in the spirit world until they are a little bit older. But Aquarius told Lucy that they do come visit when they are on vacation. Lucy also met Aries and Loki's small son who is only a baby his name was Larry.

"Those kids were so cute!" Lucy gushed out as she remembers all the kids' faces as she followed Natsu. "Everyone seemed so happy as they told me about the past. I wish I could remember!" She said sadly as she continued to walk.

"You don't have to strain yourself to remember, Lucy! You know that!" Natsu said as he continued to lead Lucy to a certain place.

"I know! I know! I want to create new memories with everyone! But still it would be nice if I can remember! Like did I ever have parents? What about brother and sisters? A boyfriend? How did I get to here? What happened to me?" Lucy wondered out loud as she looked up at the night sky. The stars glistened happily as if telling her welcome back.

Natsu continued to walk in silence taking in what Lucy just said. He already decided not to tell her about what happened to her, but can he tell her about her childhood. Or even about the phantom attack at the guild that happened a long time ago. The guild was careful today in telling her happy memories only, but can he tell her the painful ones. Will she shut down if she does?

"Natsu where are we going?" Lucy asked curiously as they went up a steep hill all she saw at the top was a giant beautiful tree that shined with the light of the stars. They stopped in front of the tree. Lucy marveled at its beauty as Natsu just sat down on the soft grass. He leaned his back on the hard tree and looked at the blonde lovingly. Lucy looked at the pink haired man noticing his stare. Her cheeks instantly turned red as she tried to scowl at him. "W-What are you staring at?" She tried to hiss, but she only failed miserably.

Natsu just patted the ground next to him motioning for the blonde to come sit next to him. Lucy hesitated as she stared at the dragonslayer uncertain.

"I am not going to bite you, Luce!" Natsu said smiling at her. The full moons light shined on his face showing his handsome face to her.

"That is not what I am afraid of." She whispered softly as she moved her hand unconsciously over her beating heart. Her honey brown eyes looked at the green grass uncertain.

"So you're gonna stand up while I tell you how I found you and brought you to Fairy Tail?"

"No!" Lucy instantly sat down next to Natsu ignoring her own beating heart. Her face red as she avoided his face not wanting him to see. Natsu just chuckled at the blonde as he talked about the fateful day when they first met.

"It all started when I went into the town looking for Igneel!" He started to explain as he looked up at the night sky.

"Why? Why were you searching for Igneel! Even that long ago? Why are you still searching for him?" Lucy hissed trying to hold in her anger.

"Luce, I am not out to hurt him! It's that…you know how I am a fire dragonslayer?"

"Yeah. You got you're powers from a foster parent who is dragon…" Lucy's eyes instantly widen in shock as she stared at Natsu who just chuckled softly. His Onyx gleamed at her as he looked at her knowingly. "Your….him.." Lucy said in shock.

"Him?"

"When I was with Igneel he would always talk about a boy that he saw as his own son. He would talk about him with love in his face as he told me what they did in the past together. Igneel would always say that he regretted leaving him without saying goodbye." Lucy spoke then turned to Natsu. She gasped in shock as she saw a tear go down his eyes. Natsu quickly wiped them and looked at Lucy smiling.

"Thank you, Lucy! I am glad to know that he at least thought of me." Lucy just nodded at him looking at him with worry. He was so desperate to see Igneel when she first met him. At first she thought it was because he wanted to hurt Igneel, but if she knew that he was the boy that Igneel always talked about she would have taken him to Igneel immediately. If only she knew. She would have taken him to him.

"I am sorry, Natsu! If I knew at that time I would have taken him to you!" Lucy quickly apologized, but Natsu just waved it off.

"I understand why you can't! To tell you the truth I would have refused to if I were you!" Natsu said. Lucy looked at his smiling face in wonder. If it was her she wouldn't smile for that. "Now where was I….Oh Yeah! So I went into town to look for Igneel…."

Lucy looked at Natsu as she continued to listen on how they first met. He laughed as he told her that she treated him and Happy to food for breaking her out of a love spell with a fake salamander. He told her that the fake salamander tricked her to go on a ship that takes women to be slaves. Natsu explained how he landed on the ship angry to get the fake salamander for using the Fairy Tail name. Lucy listened as he talked about his motion sickness and how she helped him using Aquarius to get to land. Then his fight with the fake Salamander and how he took her with him to Fairy Tail as they ran away from the Magic councils troops happily.

"And that's how we meet and I got you to Fairy Tail. You were always so fascinated by the guild. You acted as if it was a dream come true when you got there." Natsu finished as he looked up at the sky happily. He looked as if he was going back to that time in his head. He looked at peace.

"What about before I met you? Do I have a family?" Lucy asked curiously. Natsu sighed as he looked at her.

"I don't think telling you about them is good! I don't want you to remember the bad memories."

"Please Natsu! I need to know! Maybe they are waiting for me!" Lucy begged as she stared into his dark eyes pleadingly.

"Trust me they are not." Natsu said sadly knowing the truth as to why. He didn't want to sadden the blonde goddess with the horrible memories of the past.

"Why not? Come on, Natsu! Please tell me!"

"Your mother died when you were a young girl. After that your father ignored you focusing more on his business and making you the perfect candidate for a bride of a arrange marriage. He never paid any mind to you at all. You ran away from home when you were 16 years old not being able to take it anymore. Then we found each other and I took you to our home of Fairy Tail. While you were in Fairy Tail you always wrote letters to your mom telling her about your adventures, but you never sent them. You just kept them neatly in a box in your room."

"Where is the box now?" Lucy breathed out emotionless as she tried to take this in. Natsu looked at her with room.

"At the top of your closet under the blankets. Lucy?" He said in worry as he went to grab her hand. Lucy just moved her hand away not letting him touch it. Not wanting him to comfort her.

"Keep going! I am fine!" She said avoiding hid gaze.

"Ok?" Natsu sighed, but the continued to talk. He told her about the Phantom attack. About how after the war with the Phantom guild they thought she ran back to her house. They ran to her house to get her, but it turned out she wanted to tell her father to back off. Then how her father lost everything a few months later and had the decency to ask Lucy for money. Lucy listened to him as he said that her and her father made up when she thought he was in danger and he went to save her. A tear went down Lucy's eyes as Natsu told her that her father always send her letters and girts on her birthdays even though she disappear. Her expression turned serious as she tried to keep in her tears even when Natsu told her that her father died a year ago due to a disease that he knew for a long time, but didn't want to say anything. Silent slipped down her cheeks as Natsu stared at her in silence.

"And what happened to me?" Lucy asked looking at the dragonslayer with a serious expression. Natsu stood up silently as he went to walk away.

"You're not ready for that!" He spoke as he walked away. Lucy looked at Natsu's back in anger and immediately jumped up and ran to him. She pulled the back of his vest making him to stop and face her. Her honey brown eyes looking at him in anger.

"YOU'RE NEVER PLANNING TO TELL ME ARE YOU!" She yelled in anger as she glared at him.

"No!" Natsu simply said firmly as if it was final. This made the blonde woman more angry.

"WHY! I CAN HANDLE IT! I NEED TO KNOW THIS!"

"NO! IS NO, LUCY! WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I AM PROTECTING YOU FROM THE HORRIBLE PAIN." Natsu yelled at her. He stomped away from the shocked blonde.

"ASSHOLE! I NEVER ASKED FOR YOU TO PROTECT ME! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW! YOU DON'T NEED TO PROTECT ME! TELL ME ONE GOOD REASON AS TO WHY I CAN'T KNOW!" Lucy yelled as loud as she can knowing that he heard her. Natsu stopped at the bottom of the hill and looked down at the ground.

"Baka, why don't you understand that I am protecting you because I love you! I won't be able to handle you to be overwhelmed by the pain of that!" Natsu muttered sadly as he walked away from her. From telling her the pain. His body faded away from Lucy's line of vision.

"Why won't you tell me?" Lucy dropped to her knees as tears came continuously down her face. "It's not fair. Why can't I remember? WHY CAN'T I REMEMNER MY MOM AND DAD? WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER FAIRY TAIL? WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER MY PAST? WHY? WHY?" Lucy cried as she pounded the ground. She cried until there were no more tears left in her. She cried for the loss of her parents. The loss of not being near Igneel anymore. The loss of her memories. And when she finally stopped she stood up and looked towards the sky. Her determination coming back. She fisted her hands tightly. "I will find out!"

****************************Don't say Goodbye*****************************************

The next morning the guild was peaceful as everyone talked happily. Everyone was in high spirits.

"Hey Natsu!" Gray yelled getting the dragonslayers attention away from his conversation with Elfman and Gajeel.

"Yeah?" Natsu said facing the ice mage looking at him curiously.

"Erza wants to go on a mission with the old team! All of us together!" Gray spoke making the guild go silent.

"Fairy Tail's strongest team is coming together again!" Someone excited as the guild exploded in joy. They haven't seen team Natsu come together for years now.

Natsu laughed along with everyone as he said yeah to Gray. Natsu agreed to get Lucy, but just as he was about to get up to head out the doors of the guild slammed open revealing the said blonde. She stood there like a warrior looking in the guild with scanning eyes. Her heels clanked against the ground as she walked in. Everyone instantly quieted wondering what was wrong with the determined blonde. She stood a few feet away from Natsu just staring at him angrily. She looked like a warrior goddess in her dark blue skinny jeans, tight pink tank top, black leather jacket, and her scarf that Igneel gave her tied on her hair holding the long blonde locks in a ponytail.

"Tell me what happened to me!" She spoke in authority her eyes not leaving his.

"No! I already told you!" Natsu spoke up annoyed that she is asking again. Lucy smirked at him.

"Then fight me!" She said shocking everyone in the guild. "If I win you have to tell me! If I lose I will never ask again and let it be!"

Master sighed knowing this was going to happen. He knew there will be nothing to stop the blonde. He also knows she means no serious harm either.

Natsu looked at her in shock. Is she serious? He studied her noticing her determined face. She looked at him with a fierce gaze.

"No! I am not going to fight you! Now drop it!" He said as he walked away.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. Her body glowing yellow as all the object in the guild glowed and floated in the air. Everyone gasped in shock as chairs, tables, cups, books, and everything went in the air. Lucy extended her hand out and sent a yellow ball of light towards Natsu. Then the energy ball hit him he immediately fell to the floor in pain. He turned his head towards the blonde in shock. Lucy smiled looking at him as her hair flew gracefully everywhere. Her eyes glowing yellow just like her body.

"Fight me!" She said determined as she looked at him.

* * *

><p><strong> Omg! Lucy is going to fight Natsu!<strong>

** Plz review and tell me what you think!**


	13. The images

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! This chapter was so hard to write because I didn't know how I wanted to go in the fight between Natsu and Lucy….thanks to all my faithful reviews and readers lol I love you guys and you are the best…**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter I am still iffy about it …please tell me what you think and don't be mad at me when you get to the end….**

**Lets hope Gajeel and Erza doesn't try to kill me again T.T**

* * *

><p>"LUCY! I SAID I WON'T FIGHT YOU! SO STOP! NOW!" Natsu yelled in anger as he stared at the angered blonde woman. Lucy narrowed her eyes at him as she glared. The guild members stared at them in shock and worry.<p>

"Is Lucy being for real?" Lisanna gasped out in worry as she stared at the scene wide eyed. Mira stood next to her sister with a concerned look.

"She looks like she will not give up until she knows!" Mira muttered. A cold wind blew inside the guild making everyone shaking in fear knowing that the blonde woman is serious. Her eyes burned yellow as her body glowed. She stared at Natsu angered for what she wants to know.

"But Mira shouldn't someone stop them?" Wendy voiced her concern as she held onto Romeo's hand. Romeo squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"There will be no stopping them once they are determined on their decision! Lucy is determined to find answers on what happened to her while Natsu is determined to not tell her. No matter what we try we can't stop them. The only thing we can do is watch with the rest of everyone in worry that this doesn't turn out bad. Where is Erza when you need her?" Mira said as she grabbed a hold of her daughter's hands. All the kids stayed behind the bar with her just looking at the scene in front of them with worry. Everyone looked in worry.

"So what will it be, Natsu? Will we just stand here and have a stare off or will get some balls and fight me?" Lucy smirked at Natsu who just continued to stare.

Natsu ignored Lucy and turned to walk away. Lucy smirked as she stared at his walking back.

"Wrong answer!" Lucy said as a yellow barrier around them. Not letting anyone disturb their fight and not letting him walk away. Natsu turned to Lucy angered as he lit his body on fire.

"SO THIS IS THE ONLY SOLUTION FOR YOU! TO FIGHT TILL SOMEONE WINS!" Natsu yelled angered at the blonde woman that he holds feelings for.

"No! all I want is for you to tell me what happened to me! Please Natsu I don't want to fight with you!" Lucy said teary eyed as fake tears went down her face. Natsu looked at her wide eyed for a while then smirked.

"You really think that fake crying will work? I know how you are like! You wouldn't cry for something like this! Well with the way you are now!"

"It was worth a try!" Lucy shrugged as she charged directly towards Natsu. She went to kick him with her left leg, but Natsu grabbed her left foot before it even touched him. His onyx looked at the smirking blonde with worry.

"Remember you were the one who started this!" Natsu hissed as he glared at her honey brown eyes.

Lucy just smiled as she jumped up with her free foot and kicked him in the face. Natsu immediately let go of Lucy's foot as he stumbled back rubbing his bruised cheek. Lucy fell to the ground on her hands and knees. She smiled in satisfaction as she stood up to face the pink haired man.

"We could avoid all this if you just tell me!" Lucy spoke as she moved to punch Natsu with her right hand. Natsu moved to the side again and kicked her back in the process. Lucy let out a gasp of shock as she stumbled. Once she regained her footing she stared at Natsu in anger.

"Celestial spirits give me strength..abbas na chen fuune ma pa nay a!" Lucy chanted as her body sent out a massive amount of yellow light towards Natsu. The yellow light sped towards Natsu at an alarming rate. Natsu's eyes widened in shock knowing that he can't dodge it. The yellow energy light coming towards him seemed like it has life inside it wasn't just energy. It was alive.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu yelled as he blew a huge amount of fire towards the light hoping it will stop it.

The fire and the light collided causing a great explosion in the guild. A blast of wind blew throughout the whole guild causing a ruckus of yelling from the guild members as they tried to hold on to each other and objects that flew everywhere. It was like a hurricane swept through the inside the guild. Everyone opened their eyes in shock to see Lucy and Natsu still standing just staring at each other.

"I don't want to hurt you! please just tell me!" Lucy begged as she looked at the dragonslayer with pleading eyes. She sucked most of the energy that the explosive had leaving her tired and the guild in one piece. If it wasn't for Igneel's scarf that one spell could have destroyed a whole country, but lucky Lucy had on Igneel's scarf to suck most of her magic.

"You're not ready to know!" Natsu simply said. Natsu looked at the blonde to only have his eyes widen in shock. Her eyes seemed to burn with yellow fire as she stared at him in anger. Her hair whipped everywhere as the glowing yellow light around her body increased to look like yellow soft flames flowing majestically around her. Her tiredness immediately forgotten.

"STOP TREATING ME AS IF I WAS A CHILD! I HAVE THE FUCKING RIGHT TO KNOW! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL RIGHT NOW! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT IS LIKE TO NOT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Lucy yelled golden daggers appeared on her hands as she charged towards Natsu with tears streaming down her face. Her strong façade broken as she lets the pain of her feelings take over. Natsu dodged as best he could not wanting to hurt the emotional blonde. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW IT FEELS LIKE TO NOT KNOW YOUR LOVED ONES!" She cried as she continued to slash the daggers towards Natsu.

Lucy slashed her hands to the right Natsu tried to move as fast as he could out of the way, but the daggers tips touched his tan cheek. Natsu hissed in pain as blood oozed down his right cheek. It burned so much as if the sun's heat was on there. Through his right eye Natsu noticed steam coming off from the long gash. The guild gasped in shock as they stared in worry at them. They knew they couldn't do anything even if they tried it wouldn't do anything. The scene in front of them is breaking their hearts little by little. Lucy crying as she stood tall ready for a fight while she is emitting sorrow and anger out. Natsu stared at her wide eyed with regret in his eyes.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THE PAIN I AM GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW! IT HURTS SO MUCH NOT KNOWING WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" She cried as she dropped the daggers and went to punch Natsu. Images flashed through Lucy's mind that are unknown to her. The images of pain, sorrow, and death.

The daggers immediately disappeared once they hit the ground. The blonde let out a battle cry as her fist neared Natsu's face. As she got closer the images in her mind go strong and more powerful. She continued to run towards him trying to ignore the images, but she never made it close to him. She just fell to the floor with her eyes closed with her last image being of Natsu yelling her name as he ran to her. The barrier around them immediately went down.

"LUCY!" Their shouts of worry echoed through the guild as they ran towards the blonde in worry. They stared in concern as they saw Natsu hold the troubled blonde to his chest. Master Markov made his way in front of the guild members to stand in front of Natsu and Lucy. The Master looked at them with concern as Natsu held Lucy protectively as tears went down his face. The blonde was breathing heavily with her eyes closed. She looked as she is living in a nightmare in her head.

"Master, what is wrong with her?" Mira said in concern as she held a crying Yumi close to her. Master looked at the guild members seeing each one of their faces then looking back at the troubled unconscious blonde.

"I'm afraid to think that she triggered something in her mind to release her memories." Loki spoke up as he and Capricorn stood next to Master looking at the pair on the floor. Natsu immediately snapped his head up and stared at them in shock.

"What you mean she triggered something to release her memories. You mean she will remember everything now." Natsu spoke in fear as he stared at them wide eyed.

"Not exactly."

"What you mean Loki?" Gray spoke as he held Juvia's hand in comfort. Loki was about to answer when Capricorn opened his mouth instead.

"It is basically this. The pain of wanting to find out what happened to her so much caused Lucy to trigger the memories of what happened to her. As we can see with her pained expression now she is reliving those memories in her head now." Capricorn spoke making everyone in the guild murmur their worry as they stared at the blonde. Tears coming down her eyes as they are shut close as if in pain. She is breathing heavily as sweat beats down her face.

"I didn't want this to happen." Natsu spoke sullenly as he held Lucy closer to his chest. Master walked up to the pink haired man and put his hand on his should comfortingly.

"How long will she be like this?" Master asked the former spirits. Loki and Capricorn looked at each other then back at the Master sighing for the news they are about to tell him. "How long?" Master repeated not liking the silence.

"We don't know…it could be days or even months, but what we know for sure is that she put herself in a coma." Loki spoke not liking the news he just said any more than the guild members.

"What you mean she put herself in a coma?" Levi asked in worry as everyone including her stared at Loki.

"The images are currently of the past events that led her to lose her memories are basically overwhelming her. She made herself be in a coma due to being overwhelmed with the pain and sorrow of the past. All we can do now is wait that she can pull herself out of it and accept what happened before." Capricorn spoke. Natsu let the words sink in as he stared at the pained unconscious blonde in his arms.

"And what will happen if she doesn't pull herself through it? If it saddens her more?" Natsu muttered out loud not letting his eyes turn away from the blonde.

"Her body will be forced back to the spirit world without anyway of returning back." Loki and Capricorn said at the same time refusing to look at anyone in the eyes.

"No! We just got her back!" Levi gasped in horror as tears came down her face. Everyone feeling the same way let their tears come down softly. "Hasn't she suffered enough? Why? Why now?"

"This is why I didn't want her to know?" Natsu muttered. Cana had enough. She immediately got up throwing her barrel on the floor as she marched right up to Natsu. Lifting her hand she smack him across his face making sure she hit his hurt cheek hard. Everyone looked at her in shock as Romeo ran to her to try to calm her down.

"YOU ASSHOLE! IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST TOLD HER WE COULD HAVE AVOIDED ALL OF THIS! WE COULD HAVE COMFORTED HER! INSTEAD OF JUST STANDING AROUND IN SORROW WATCHING AS SHE IS IN A COMMA! WHY DID YOU REFUSE TO TELL HER! IT IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! IF SHE DISAPPEARS NATSU IT WILL BE YOUR FAULT!" Cana sobbed out as she went to go hit him again, but this time Romeo held her back along with Wendy. Cana thrashed to get free from their hold as she cried out.

"I know. I will take responsibility for it, I swear!" Natsu said as he stood up with Lucy still in his arms bridle style. He looked at everyone with an expressionless face without blinking.

Cana immediately calmed down, but still cried silently along with everyone in the guild. Everyone stared after Natsu as he walked silently to the guilds infirmary to lay the blonde down on the beds there.

"It's not fair! We just got her back!" Levi cried into Gajeel's chest. Gajeel comforted his wife as best he could by hugging her tighter to him.

"It's okay! Knowing bunny girl she won't let this stop her! She will come back. Don't worry ok!" Gajeel muttered compassionately as he wiped his wife's tears away. "Have more faith in her. Anyways if something goes down you think Natsu will let her disappear!" Everyone smiled at the iron dragonslayer knowing that he is right.

"Aw who knew you could be such a sweetheart Gajeel!" Gray cooed jokingly as he laughed at Gajeel.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, ICE MACHINE!" Gajeel yelled embarrassed. His cheeks becoming red.

"Awwwww he is blushing everyone!" The ice mage continued to tease the iron dragonslayer making everyone in the guild chuckle. Their tears dry. They chuckled as they believe in their hearts in Gajeel's words.

"I AM GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU, STRIPPER!" Gajeel yelled as he immediately let go of Levi to chase the already half naked Gray.

Levi walked silently towards the infirmary without being noticed by her guild members. She stood at the door frame looking in with an expressionless face. She stared at from the door frame at Lucy's unconscious figure lying down on one of the infirmary beds looking angelic and a tear going down her porcelain face. Natsu held onto Lucy's hand as he cried his sorrow. He prayed to the spirits to help her as he cried his apologies to the blonde. Telling her how he was wrong to just come back to him.

Levi immediately walked away from the scene unable to look anymore. Her tears going down her face as she stepped outside the guild through the backdoor to inhale some fresh air. Levi sighed as she leaned against the guild wall looking towards the cloudy sky with tears streaming down her face. A sound of thunder echoed around her as she saw the rain fall slowly down to the ground. The sky in sorrow as its tears continuously falling down.

"Even the sky is crying for you, Lu-chan!" Levi muttered sadly. She closed her eyes as she felt the tears of the sky hit her face and body. Her own tears coming down also. "We just got you back. You can't disappear again!"

"It does seem like we were with her for only a short time right?" Levi immediately opened her eyes as she snapped her head towards the door to see Mira, Cana, Aquarius, Wendy, and Erza standing outside also. "May we stand with you?" Mira asked. Levi nodded sadly as looked at them.

"Erza when did you come?"

"I arrived a few minutes ago and Mira briefed me on what has happened. I came with them outside in order to calm down." Erza spoke in her usual serious tone as she leaned against the wall along with the rest of the girls. They all closed their eyes as they let the rain fall on them.

"Do you think Lucy-san will come back?" Wendy let out in worry. Her voice sounding over the rain.

"She better or Natsu will pay for it!" Cana, Erza, and Aquarius said sadly as tears came down their faces.

"Have faith in her you guys!" Mira said as she looked at them. The girls opened their eyes staring at the white haired woman as she put her hands over her heart. "I believe she will make it through this and come to us safe and sound. Maybe happier than ever that the matter was resolved. Why don't we just believe in her and wait for now. We will smile, laugh, and have fun so that way when she wakes up she sees that we were waiting for her to come back home to us."

The girls looked at Mira smiling as they nodded. Just then the rain stops and the sky clears up slowly to reveal the most beautiful rainbow they have ever seen in their life. The girls marveled at it as they saw the colors sparkle and become more vibrant than ever. It was as if it was a sign.

"Hey guys! Maybe that rainbow is a sign from Lucy-san saying that we won't have to wait long for her to be better!" Wendy said brightly as she pointed to the rainbow smiling.

"Still a child." Erza smirked as she crossed her arms over her wet chest. She looked at Wendy with loving eyes as of sisters. "But you maybe right."

"She is right!" Levi spoke smiling as she continued to stare at the rainbow. The drenched girls looked at the sky and smiled. They stared at the rainbow. As the rainbow is their sign.

"Idiots act as if she died again." Aquarius mumbled under her breath as she sighed heavily.


	14. Her living nightmare his panic

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews of last chapter lol i wasn't sure if people will like it but i am glad you did...well again thanks to all my amazing reviewers and readers. i love you guys you guys make this story keep going**

**ok just a note ... the things in Italics are what Lucy is thinking as she looks over all these scenes and images. and remember in all this she is a spirit looking over her memories that were locked.**

**plz let me know what you think of this chapter ...hope you like it...not gonna lie i cried so you might want tissues near you**

* * *

><p>She is currently trapped inside her own personal nightmare with no way out. She saw sorrow, pain, and even death through her own honey brown eyes. Through her eyes she saw herself being comforted by Natsu as she stared in horror at her friends and guildmates dying. The Lucy who is currently in a coma is living in her own nightmares of her past memories as a spirit. She is trapped in it.<p>

"_What is going on?"_ She thought in horror as she witnessed Lisanna's fall and Mira's cries.

"Lisanna!" Mira choked out as she held Lisanna's cold bloody body to her. Her tears falling down on Lisanna's pale face. Lisanna fluttered her eyes open weakly. Her light blue eyes looked lifelessly to her older sister.

"Mira-nee…I …can't ..move!" Lisanna breathed out weakly as tears came down her face going slowly down her cheeks. "I think I am dying for real this time."

"No! Lisanna! No! You're not!" Mira breathed in a panic as she tried to search her sister's eyes while her tears continued to die. "I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!"

"Mira-nee…I…love…you!" Lisanna whispered as she stared past her sister's head to the sky. "Tell Elfman I love him too. Don't let them …take …Lucy…."

"_Why would they take me? But Lisanna is she…" _Lucy cried as she witnessed Mira's sobs in pain. Lucy turned back to face herself and Natsu to see Natsu holding her back as she cried loudly. Lucy then turned back to see Mira yells as she exploded herself leaving a crying Elfman holding Lisanna's body to him as he yelled their names. Fading tears went down Lucy's face as she stared at everyone struggling in their fight.

"NO, LUCY! YOU'RE NOT GOING!" Lucy turned to see Natsu holding her other self back. Lucy saw her other crying as her and Natsu yelled back and forth to each other.

"_Why does Natsu care so much! Why am I staring at myself?Mira, Lisanna, Juvia are gone!"_ Lucy whispered in horror as she shook her head back and forth while crying excessively. The yells and screams of guild members pain echoing through her head as she also heard Natsu and herself fighting.

"And I can't lose my family." Lucy looked up wide eyed in shock to see herself and Natsu kissing as if it was their last time together. Lucy stared in shock at the scene in front of her. It's not like Lucy hasn't kissed Natsu before because she has, but it was forced. Even though it felt good to her she would never admit it though. Lucy saw how this kiss she initiated. Or that Lucy she is looking at. Which is actually her.

"_what the fuck!" _

_"_Natsu….I love you!...I'm sorry!" Lucy saw as she ran away from Natsu in tears.

Lucy just stood in shock as she stared wide eyed at what just happened. Not noticing her world go black yet again as another image of her past came up.

Lucy watched in utter horror as she watched herself come face to face with a demon. Lucy's eyes widened as she saw how she freed her spirits and decided to fight on her own.

"Lucy! I am Lucy of Fairy Tail!" Lucy watched angered at her stupidity as she started to fight the demon.

" _Are you a fucking dumbass! Your going to get yourself killed!...wait? don't tell me did I die?" _Lucy widened her eyes in shock as she stood frozen staring in horror at the scenes of her past playing in front of watched as the demon kicked her beat up body inside the guild and chased her inside the dark cold guild. Lucy's eyes shook as she tried to keep her tears and agony inside as she watched the horror. She watched as she screamed when the sword of the demon's hit her stomach weaking her more. She watched as Natsu quickly killed the demon then held her carefully in his arms removing the sword from her. Lucy cried silently as she heard the scream of hers echo through the guild. She continued to cry as she stared in horror at her final words with Natsu.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE! NOT HERE! NOT NOW! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GROW OLD TOGETHER!" Natsu yelled at the blonde in his arms.

"_No no! I can't die! Not like this!" _ Lucy said in horror as tears continued to fall none stop. Her heart beating faster in pain as her chest tightened.

"Na…..su….good…byeeee.." Lucy's eyes widened as she watched as in slow motion her hand fall to the ground with a thump. She is dead.

"_NOOOOOOOO! I CAN'T BE DEAD! NOOO! HOW CAN I DIE! I DON'T WANT TO WATCH ANYMORE!" _Lucy yelled as loud as she could as she cried. Her voice matching Natsu's fading yells as the image went back switching to another. But Lucy didn't want to open her eyes she is too afraid. She doesn't want to see anymore. She can't accept she died. She just continued to cry not want to look up until she heard his cry. Natsu's cry as he yelled at Gray. Lucy opened her swollen eyes weakly as she looked down to see she is in the sky facing the guild members down below. Everyone hurt with blood on their bodies as they cried their eyes out. But Lucy's chest clenched in pain as she saw Natsu .

"SHE WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU! SHE WAS ALWAYS HELPING WITH A SMILE ON HER FACE! SHE ALWAYS HAD FAITH IN US! WHY CAN'T YOU HAVE FAITH THAT SHE IS STILL ALIVE! WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE SHE IS! THIS IS BULLSHIT!" She saw Natsu yell at the top of his lungs as he tried to break free from guild members grip to get Gray.

"_Natsu!" _ Lucy cried as she put her hand over her mouth crying into.

"NATSU! STOP IT PLEASE!" Lucy saw Lisanna cry out loud. "ACCEPT THAT SHE IS GONE! LUCY WOULDN'T WANT THIS!" Lucy's eyes widen in sadness as she watched all the guild members cry for her. Then as if that triggered something at that moment Lucy remember. She remembered everything from the days when she was young to this day to only the day of her death. She stood there not believing it as the scene immediately disappeared leaving Lucy by herself crying in the dark.

"_AHHHHHH!" _ Lucy bent down in pain as she clutched her chest and head going into a fetal position on the dark black barren ground. "_Why does it hurt so much? I saved them! I came back! But why does it hurt? I didn't die! I didn't DIE! I FOUND SOME OTHER WAY TO SAVE THEM! I DIDN'T DIE! I COULDN'T HAVE! I AM STILL HERE! I AM STILL HERE! I WAS WITH THEM THE WHOLE TIME! THIS IS A LIE!" _ Lucy screamed and cried in the dark as she refused to accept any of this. She didn't accept this. As time went longer her heart continued to hurt more until it got to the point of it feeling as if it will explode in her chest. Heat built up in her body causing more pain than ever imaged causing her to cry and scream even louder.

A bright light open in the darkness over the blonde wind blowing as the light brightened the room. Two figures stepped out from the light looking at the blonde in sympathy as they saw her in a fetal position crying her eyes out for the pain she is feeling and the sadness. It is overwhelming her and eating her alive. One of the figures bent down in front of Lucy removing her blonde hair from her face the figure gasped in shock to see Lucy's eyes no longer a beautiful honey brown color, but jet black from the pain and sorrow.

"Mavis, What's wrong!" The other figure spoke in worry as she ran to the blonde woman. Mavis looked up at her friend in sadness her emerald eyes having tears going down her face. "What's wrong!" The girl continued to freak as she yelled over Lucy's screams and sobbing.

"Alex, She is experiencing hell currently in her body. Just looking into her eyes I just felt all her pain and saw everything she has went through." Mavis spoke her voice sounding angelic in a childish whisper. But Alex heard her loud and clear.

"What do you suggest we do!" Alex asked as she looked at Mavis as the blonde girl stood up slowly still staring Lucy's figure.

"Cease your scream, Celestial Goddess! Your pain will subside once you have calmed down." Mavis spoke as a white mist came out of her mouth surrounding Lucy's body. Alex watched wide eyed as Lucy's screaming stopped to just a silent cries and sniffs. Lucy got up and looked at Mavis with Jet Black dead eyes. "Do you wish to end your suffering and pain?"

Lucy looked up at the blonde girl just staring at her with an expressionless face. Alex's brown eyes softened in pity as she stared at the blonde woman on the ground.

"So this is the infamous Goddess of ours." Alex whispered as she sighed loudly running a hand through her curly untamed hair.

"Celestial Goddess, do you wish to go back to where you belong in the clouds. In the spirit world with us. We will help you repair your soul back together and accept what has happened to you. When we get to the day you can decide if you want to stay here or go back. Which will it be Lucy?" Mavis spoke as she held her hand towards Lucy smiling sweetly.

Lucy looked at both of the bright girls then at Mavis hand. "_I don't want any more pain! I don't want to go back! It would be better if I disappear from earth so I don't remind everyone I love about that horrible pain…."_ Lucy thought to herself as she lifted a weak hand towards Mavis.

************************************************************Don't say Goodbye********************************************************

"Natsu, come out of the infirmary already and eat! It's been 6 months already! Please everyone is worried about you!" Mira said knocking on the infirmary door, but no answer came. Mira sighed as she walked back to the bar shaking her head no to the guild members as they looked at her with hopeful eyes that the dragonslayer will come out. The guild members sighed in sadness as they went back to their routine.

Inside the infirmary, Natsu opened his eyes softly from sleeping. His upper body resting next to Lucy on mattress as his lower body still sat on the chair next to the bed. Natsu heard the birds chirping outside making him awake more. He immediately sat up and stretched cracking his muscles. His eyes closed as he sighed heavily. He looked up at the ceiling getting himself ready to look at Lucy's body. This became a daily routine every morning. After a while he bent down to stare at the blonde only to have his eyes widen in shock and horror.

"LOKI! CAPRICORN!" Natsu yelled as he ran out the infirmary in panic. His heart beating fast as tears came down his eyes.

Didn't run because Lucy woke up! No just the opposite. Because on that infirmary bed where the blonde goddess rested all this time while she was in a comma. Lucy's feet are starting to disappear.

And soon if time runs out the rest of her body.


	15. Her story his reunion

**Hi guys! :D i am so glad you guys like my story so far you don't know how happy your reviews make me! i hope you like the new chapter:D plz review and tell me what you think of it :D i hope you like it **

**thanks again for liking my story and thanks for the reviews**

****_Gajeel: HOW DARE YOU! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR COHOST! AND WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL THIS HURTING BUNNY GIRL! YOU JUST LIKE TO SEE US SUFFER!_

**aWWW DOES Gajeel like Lucy? i didn't know you cared**

_Gajeel: I am going to fucking kill you!_

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS...JUST MY OC ALEX ...ENJOY THE CHAPTER YOU GUYS!* yells while runs away from a fuming Gajeel***_  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Mavis! Are you sure about this?" Alex asked as she continued to stare at the blonde goddess currently unconscious on her bed. Once Lucy agreed to come with them she seemed to have a lot of weight lifted out of her shoulders, but she instantly fainted in Mavis's arms. "Why does she have to be in my house?"<p>

"Oh stop whining! I already explained to you that she must stay here because you understand her better than I!" Mavis spoke as she put her porcelain hands on her hips. Alex looked at Mavis with a serious face.

"I don't know what you mean!" Alex said nonchalantly as she walked into her kitchen getting ready for tea for three knowing Lucy will wake up soon. Mavis looked at her in sadness as she followed the brunette.

"Alex! You know what I am talking about! You have almost been through the same situation as her. You can help her through all this. Maybe she won't…." Mavis stood silent looking at the ground trying to think of the right words.

"Won't what? Mavis say it!" Alex breathed out as she held on to the hot pot on her right hand tightly. Her knuckles already turning ready. Mavis shook her head no as she looked at Alex in sadness regretting her words. "SAY IT!" Alex snapped her head to Mavis. Tears coming down her tan soft cheeks. Her tears not normal tears. Her tears are blood red going down leaving a trail of red on her face.

"NO!"

"SAY IT MAVIS! SAY HOW YOU DON'T WANT HER TO MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE AS ME! HOW CENTURIES AGO I HAD THE SAME CHOICE AS HER! TO GO BACK TO MY LOVER ON EARTH OR TO STAY HERE! AND I CHOSE TO STAY HERE BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT THE PEOPLE I LOVED! YOU WANT TO TELL HER THAT WHEN SHE GETS UP! TELL HER HOW THE GREAT ALEX HERE MADE A MISTAKE! AND I WILL HELP HER NOT DO THE SAME ONE!" Alex yelled as she sobbed her tears of blood.

"YOU KNOW I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!...WE HAVE TO HELP HER GO BACK ALEX! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN!" Mavis yelled back at the curly haired brunette.

"GET OUT!"

"ALEX YOU TAKING THIS OUT OF HAND!"

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Alex cried as she pointed at the door. "I told you to never bring that up. I never wanted to be remembered of that day."

"Send me a message once she is better to have visitors!" Mavis said as she walked out the door. The door closed with a soft thud leaving Alex to fall on the floor with blood tears streaming down her eyes nonstop.

"DAMN IT MAVIS! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME REMEMBER THAT HORRIBLE PAST!" Alex sobbed out as she slammed her fist to the ground breaking the tan tiles in half with her strength. The floor filled with drops of blood from her tears.

Once Alex felt herself calm down she quickly got up and cleaned the floor and her face. She didn't want the blonde goddess to know yet about herself.

"The goddess should be up soon!" Alex whispered as she walked into the room to see Lucy thrashing everywhere on the bed in pain. Tears spilling down her eyes as she cried out silently. Alex looked at the blonde with a pain expression as she walked up to her. Alex grabbed her cold hands holding it to hers.

"NO! NO! NATSU!" Lucy continued to scream as more tears came down her closed eyes. Alex held Lucy's hand to her's as she attempted to send calming aura magic to her.

"I know this pain all too well, goddess! I promise from this moment on I will help you with all my might! You won't make the same mistake as me! Now calm down and WAKE UP FROM YOUR NIGHTMARE!" Alex screamed as she snapped her eyes opened revealing blood red eyes staring at Lucy with determination. Blood tears came down her eyes as she sent some of her magic to Lucy to get her to calm and wake up. "Unlike me! You have someone with you!"

With that Lucy immediately opened her eyes as she gasped in shock from the overwhelming flow of magic currently going through her. Her eyes looking around the room lifelessly as she got up softly. She looked at a worn out Alex curiously as she moved her hands close to her and away from the curly haired brunette. Alex looked at Lucy and smiled faintly at the lifeless blonde.

"Looks like it is going to take a while for you to get back to your old self. Your eyes are no longer sparkling honey brown color but now jet black with pain and sorrow. That's how I started out!" Alex sighed as she got up and walked to the kitchen. She heard Lucy get up slowly from the bed and slowly following behind her. "Would you like some tea, Lucy?" Lucy snapped her head up and stared at Alex curiously with her black sorrowful eyes.

"How do you know my name?" She asked in barely a whisper, but Alex heard her loud and clear.

"Everyone knows your name here! You are the celestial goddess and you are in the celestial realm right now! So it is natural I know your name!" Alex said as she handed a cup of tea to Lucy. Alex watched with curious eyes as she witness Lucy sniff her tea then carefully take a small sip from it. Lucy continued to drink her tea somewhat happy from its warmth. Alex smiled as she witnessed Lucy's pale skin come back to life with each sip from the warm tea.

"Is your face alright?" Lucy asked after much silence between her and Alex. Alex looked at her confused.

"My face?"

"Yes! When I woke up your eyes were red while you were crying blood!"

"Oh! That is just what happens when I use my power and when I am sad my tears are blood due to a mistake a long time ago!" Alex chuckled nervously as she scratched the back of her head in nervousness. She then looked at Lucy serious. "Lucy you do know you have to make a decision soon!"

"Decision of what?" Lucy asked as she set down the tea mug on the table and sat down on the couch. She looked at Alex curiously her jet black eyes holding no sparkle of life in them at all.

"Lucy, you have to make a decision once times runs out whether you would like to stay here or go back to the people you love on earth. For now your soul is here as a spirit while your body is on earth waiting for it to come back, but the longer you stay here your body will disappear little by little. Once your body disappears on earth there is no other way to go back even if you're the celestial goddess. Trust me there is no other way and you would be forced to stay here and live with the consequences of your mistake." Alex spoke sorrowfully as she looked at Lucy with a serious expression.

"How long do I have to make this decision?" Lucy asked still confused on the matter.

"I would say about 3 weeks!"

"What would happen if I didn't make a decision by then?"

"Your body on earth would disappear completely and you would be forced to stay here. It would be as if you chose to stay here! You will forever remember and regret it!"

"I rather stay here instead of going back!" Lucy spoke as she stared intently at the table which contained her mug. The pain of the past going through her heart as her throat held the lump of tears.

"You don't mean that!" Alex hissed getting angered as she remembered herself saying those exact same words long ago. Her teeth gritted together in force as the memory came back to her. She clenched her fist in anger as she tried to hold it in.

"I mean it! Why would I got back when I would just sadden the people I love! It is better that I just stay here and never go back." And with that line Alex snapped. Lucy yelped in shock as Alex immediately grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her close to her. Lucy's eyes widen in shock and horror as Alex's eyes turned red with anger as she stared down at Lucy.

"YOU DON'T MEAN THAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE YOU WILL SADDEN WITH YOU JUST STAYING HERE! IF YOU STAY HERE YOU WILL SUFFER SO MUCH THAT YOU WOULD WANT YOUR VERY EXISTANCE TO DISAPPEAR. THE WORST PAIN IS THAT YOU HAVE TO WATCH YOUR LOVED ONES SUFFER BECAUSE OF YOUR IDIOTIC CHOICE. DON'T MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE AS I DID! DON'T GO THROUGH THE SAME PAIN I GO THROUGH EVERYDAY! I HAVEN'T FELT MY HEART BEAT FOR CENTURIES! MY EYES LOST ITS COLOR AND STAYED JET BLACK WITH SORROW LIKE YOURS ARE NOW! I DON'T EVEN CRY REAL TEARS! I CRY BLOOD! BECAUSE THAT IS MY PUNISHMENT THAT IS WHAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH EVERYDAY OF THIS SO CALLED DEAD LIFE!" Alex yelled in Lucy's face as blood tears came down her eyes continuously.

Alex sobbed out as she lowered her head down resting it on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy held Alex carefully in her arms afraid to break her. Alex continued to cry as she remembered her own pain of the past. Her chest felt as if it was on fire. Lucy's eyes flickered softly with color in and out as she continued to hold Alex's crying figure.

"Will you tell me your story someday?" Lucy asked in a hushed whispered once Alex stopped sobbing. Alex sniffed one last time and sat up softly looking at the blonde curiously. Alex stared at Lucy with jet black lifeless eyes. Her cheeks stained by the blood tears. Alex looked to see Lucy's shirt also stained by the blood from her tears.

Both girls looked at each other curiously. They are so different, but they have one thing in common and that is the lifeless jet black eyes. The eyes that reveal of their pain and sorrow and how they are on the point to giving up. But there is one difference while one girl gave up a long time ago the other can still be saved. Alex looked at Lucy and smiled weakly. She will save her no matter what because even though Alex decided a long time ago not to save herself. She already made her mistake and she is not about to let someone else make the same mistake also.

"I will tell you everything starting today! But I am going to warn it is not a happy story and you will change your mind and maybe even question yourself a lot. Just think while I tell you everything about your decision and why I say it's a mistake to stay here. I am not going to hold anything back while I tell you so you will see lots of terrible things through my eyes. Are you prepared to go through someone else's memories and experience their pain?" Alex asked seriously as she stared at Lucy sternly. Alex smiled as she witnessed the goddess's eyes slowly come back to life as if her determination is slowly coming back. The determination to stay alive still lives within her.

"Yes!" Lucy chocked out as she looked at the proud brunette seriously. Alex chuckled to herself softly as she got up and moved in front of the blonde. She lifted her hand close to Lucy's forehead, but careful not to touch it yet.

"You must not let this get to you, Lucy! I am sharing with you my most painful memories that not even I want to remember. These were my last days on earth. Don't let this sadden you and don't feel pity for me! I am only showing you this because I don't want you to make the same mistake as I did! I don't want you to get more depressed by this and decide to stay because if you do I will kick your ass!"

"I understand!" Lucy spoke and just as she said those words Alex touched her forehead. Alex grunted in pain as her eyes turned red while she passed her memories to the blonde. Lucy gasped in shock by the sudden magic her eyes widen in shock as did Alex's. Both girls immediately fell down unconscious as they lived the nightmare of Alex in their heads. Both girls even Alex.

***************************************************DON'T SAY GOODBYE*******************************************************************

"How long Loki?" Natsu asked franticly. Everyone stood around Lucy's bed in panic and worry to see her feet slowly little by little disappearing.

"I would say about 3 weeks!" Loki answered sullenly as he refused to look at the pink haired man. Natsu's eyes widen in shock as the whole guild murmured their concern behind him. "That is how much time she has left to accept her death and everything that has happened. If she doesn't she would be forced to stay in the celestial realm for centuries suffering by herself with no help. The guilt will eat her alive and she would attempt to kill herself as many times as she can, but it would be no use."

"How do you know that?" Mira asked as looked at Loki curiously her eyes already dried from all the tears she cried. Mira held her girls close to her as they cried for Lucy as well as all the kids. Even though the kids only knew he for a while they really liked her.

"I knew a friend who went through the same exact thing. To this day if anyone even recalls that event she breaks down. I will hate the day for when she has to relive it again who knows what she might do!"

"Who was she?" Erza spoke out asking the question that everyone was wondering. Loki looked at them with the saddest expression as he thought about his best friend that he is talking about.

"She was my best friend I knew her from when she was alive. Her name was Alex!"

Everyone in the guild stood in silence as they stared at Lucy in sadness.

"You think the same that happened to her will happen to Lucy?" Gray asked as his hold on Juvia only tightened for comfort.

"NO! It won't!" Natsu hissed angrily as he glared at everyone. "She will make it! I believe in her! You guys should to!"

"Is it me of the fire trash has been believing in Lucy more than us!" Gray smirked sadly as he scoffed at the dragonslayer.

"Well a man never doubts his lover no matter what!" Elfman as he squeezed Evergreen to him. Evergreen in turn smiled at her lover with much affection in her eyes. "If we were men we would smile and prepare for the woman to come back! If we were men we would believe! IF WE WERE MEN…"

"OK! We get it Elfman! We don't need you to go on another man speech!" Gajeel growled as he glared at the whited haired takeover man. "Alright! We shouldn't get depressed anymore for bunny girl we should all believe she will make the right choice. …Flamebrain! That means you to!" Natsu looked at Gajeel confused as he pointed to himself. "Yeah you! dumbass! Everytime you do the whole let me be depressed everyone gets worried. You getting upset and depressed isn't going to help Lucy! You can't really tell us to believe in bunny girl when you yourself don't believe!"

"I do believe in her!" Natsu spoke feeling as if he has to defend his honor.

"NO YOU DON'T! When you get upset, depressed, and overly worried means you don't believe in her! It just means you're afraid she might disappear!"

"And what's wrong with that? What's wrong with being afraid of losing her!"

"A man shouldn't be afraid of losing a woman if he truly believes she will come back!" Elfman yelled out loud serious to his own words.

"Both idiots are right, Natsu! You tell us to believe in her and wait. Why not wait with us! Why not believe with us! Why not smile with us as we wait for her! You know she wouldn't want us to be sad about her!" Gray spoke as he and the rest of the guild members smiled at the fire dragonslayer. The kids sniffed happily as they heard their elders words. They ran to Natsu grabbing his hands as they smiled at him.

"I just don't want to lose her! I have waited too long for us to be together already. I don't want to wait anymore! I am already ready to start our life together!" Natsu spoke softly as tears went down his face. "I don't get why of all people it has to be her to suffer so much?"

"It's because she is the celestial goddess! She has to suffer in order for her to discover herself. Now your moping and crying is starting to annoy me lover boy! I have known Lucy since she was little and I know that brat won't give up that easily! She will be fine so stop worrying about her! She is not as weak as you all think!" Aquarius spoke as she scolded Natsu and the guild at the same time. Everyone stared at the ex-spirit in fear knowing her power if you get on her bad side. "Now I want a drink!"

"Coming!" Mira spoke happily as she walked out with half the guild with her to resume their daily habits. They resumed to living their lives as happily as they can with the blonde goddess still in their hearts. Living their lives for her waiting for her to come back.

"I guess their right! Luce! I'll wait happily for you to come back. I beli….." Natsu couldn't finish his own sentence because he smelled something familiar through his dragon senses.

A scent that he prayed for years he could smell again. A scent from the dragon he searched for. Natsu immediately smiled widely as he ran to the front of the guild. Everyone stared at the red haired man that just walked through the doors. His Onyx eyes ever familiar as his red hair he stared at Natsu and smiled happily.

"IGNEEL!" Natsu yelled as he jumped on the middle aged man. Everyone in the guild gasped in shock as they saw the supposed dragon father play fight with his adopted son. They smiled and laughed happily as they tackled each other catching up on old times. "Why are you a human!" Natsu said out of breath as he stay seated on the group in front of the worn out man. Gajeel and Wendy immediately near them with curiosity in their eyes.

"Natsu! This is Igneel? Your dragon?" Wendy asked confused as she looked at Igneel clearly noticing that he is not a dragon, but a human. A man around his thirties with tan skin perfect teeth and silky hair. He has a heartthrob of course his muscles made him even hotter to the women's eyes.

"Why are you human?" Gajeel demanded as he stared down at Igneel.

"I'll answer your questions later! Now where is Lucy?" Igneel asked happily as he looked around Natsu towards the inside the guild. And with that everyone stood quiet with guilt written on their face. Natsu sighed knowing there is no avoiding this. "Where is Lucy?" Igneel growled out his eyes turning yellow with black slits in the middle. Red scales appeared on his skin as he stared them down his overprotective nature coming out. Natsu sighed sadly getting up.

"Come on, I'll show you!" Natsu said leading Igneel to the back of the guild.

"Natsu what's going on? Where is Lucy?" Igneel asked getting impatient and angered at the same time. Everyone in the guild stayed out knowing Igneel and Natsu need this time to themselves.

"Nothing good!" Natsu replied as he opened the infirmary door revealing to the wide eyed red haired man the unconscious blonde. Igneel stared at Lucy in panic as his eyes widen in pain staring at her disappearing feet.

"What happened here!"


	16. She's back

**Omg so much is happening that even I am overwhelmed hahaha **

_Gajeel: How are you overwhelmed, dumbass?_

**GAJEEL! YOUR TALKING TO ME AGAIN! *Jumps on him for a hug***

_Gajeel: GET THE HELL OFF ME! *Kicks me off him*_

**Gajeel doesn't love me *Goes to emo corner***

_Gajeel: Dumbass…..thanks for everyone that reviewed and read the story of this idiotic author. ..even though it was a few that reviewed! They should get a gift for always reviewing! What the hell is wrong with the rest of you that can't review! What? Do you not have hands or even know how to type!...whatever..YO IDIOT AUTHOR!_

**What *sniffs***

_Gajeel: Stop being so damn emo and come these idiots about this chapter _

**Stop being mean to my readers! * glares* **

_Gajeel: Whatever yeah! Tell them_

**Fine…..readers in this chapter is kinda like the chapter where Lucy visited her own memories….Lucy and Alex could talk to each other through their minds so when they talk to each other it would be in italics …please remember that **

_Gajeel: make sure you review this chapter *Glares*  
><em>**GAJEEL STOP BEING MEAN *hits him in the back of the head***

_Gajeel: Bitch _

**ASSHOLE! …well before me and him start fighting! I hope you like this chapter and plz leave a review.. I don't own fairy tail or its chacters….except my oc Alex**

_Gajeel:*mimics me while I talk* OH SHIT!* Yells while runsaway from me*_

**YOU ASSHOLE DON"T MIMIC ME! *chases after Gajeel***

* * *

><p><em> "Before the images of my memories come up let me explain how it was back then when I was alive!" <em>Alex said as she stared at Lucy through the darkness of their minds. Due to Alex sharing her old memoires with Lucy their minds connected in communication. They looked at each other staring in the dark abyss. _"Back when I was alive the guilds were starting to be formed and made. Lots of mages revealed themselves as they joined the guilds. Clans died and faded away little by little, but not due to the guilds."_

_"Clans?"_ Lucy asked confused as she tilted her head to the right in confusion. She looked at Alex through the lifeless dark with her jet black lifeless eyes.

_"How do I word this for you to understand?"_ Alex sighed as she thought out loud as she sucked her bottom lip in concentration. Lucy continued to stare curiously at the thinking brunette. _"Well back then before guilds there were clans that existed that consisted of what you call now ninjas. We lived in the forests and relied on nature and the chi of our auras to survive. Or magic I guess you can say. We were peaceful and prosperous clans until we were being killed off one by one. We didn't know who it was or even how the clans died. Some of the remaining clans claimed that it was the demon spirits of the guilds and waged war on the guilds. The guilds reacted back and the bloody war between the clans and guilds started. Many guilds saw us as a threat as much as we did them. Many clans died there was only one left. That was the clan I lived in. You see my clan refused to be part of the war thinking it was pointless. All we want is peace throughout the land with no fighting. My clan stayed hidden in the mountains knowing the guilds were hunting us. We weren't allowed to leave the protection shield on the clan. It kept us hidden from the guilds and anyone out there. No one ever broke the rules in leaving the protection knowing the consequences. No one except me. Every time I went out I became addicted to escaping to the village not far then going back to the clan unnoticed. One day when I went walking I meet him. The one that I gave everything up for."_

Right when Alex stopped talking the images came up. The memories of the brunette sucked them into the scenes of her past. Lucy and Alex gasped in shock once they were sucked into an evergreen forest. Lucy opened her eyes slowly as she felt the hot sun on her face. Her eyes widened in familiarity as she turned to Alex shocked. Alex looked at ahead with a smile on her face as she closed her eyes as if taking in the sun.

_"Even though we are in my memories as spirits. It feels like I am back on Earth again. Oh how I missed the sun!"_ Alex breathed out in bliss as she soaked in the sun's rays. Even though she can't feel anything at all she still loved to see it again and knowing it is there.

_"Alex?..how long have you been..!"_

_ "To long."_ Alex sighed heavily and sadly as she answered Lucy's question. Alex opened her eyes sensing what to come. She looked ahead and motioned Lucy to look.

Lucy looked in the direction that Alex pointed at to only see a girl walking through the forest cautiously. The girl looking only about 5'5 with long brunette curly hair with tan skin. Lucy stared at the girl walk in her long royal blue kimono. The kimono tight around her chest and curvy hips with what seemed to be black tigers going around. Every step the girl took her slender tan leg would come out to show from the slit on the kimono. Lucy watched as the girl immediately whipped her head towards them in carefulness as the sound of a twig being stepped on can be heard echoing through the forest. Seeing the girls serious face made Lucy's eyes widen. The girl right in front of her was none other than Alex. She is defiantly Alex seeing how her face was a beautiful tan model shaped. Her lips a plump pink colored along with her cheeks. Her brown eyes burned at Lucy with ferocity.

"Who are you!" Lucy heard the girl who is Alex speak threatening towards her. Lucy immediately panicked thinking that she can see her.

_"Relax she can't see us!" _Lucy turned to Alex next to her. Alex smiled at her warmly refusing to take her eyes from her own self. Lucy focused on Alex's jet black eyes to see pain and sadness filling the blackness.

"I thought there was no one that lived in this forest!" Lucy turned around to the masculine monotone voice to see a pale man standing there looking at the girl with an expressionless gaze. He had emo like black hair. His bangs almost coving his whole right eye and nose as it went unevenly across his face. His jet black eyes stared with a panicked expression ahead at the girl. "You need to get away from me! Go RUN!" The man yelled at the girl in panic.

"What the hell no! I will not leave! You can't be here my…." The girl immediately stopped herself from saying more. As she glared at the pale man. Lucy stood in panic looking back and forth between them the girl glaring at the pale man as the man yelled in panic for the girl to get away from him. Then Lucy looked at Alex's spirit form to see blood tears going down her black eyes as she stared lovingly at the pale man.

"Please go! Please!" The man cried out as he dropped on the dead grass with tears streaming down his eyes. Lucy's eyes widened as she noticed the black deadness that surrounded the man and followed behind him showing him where he walked. It was as if all life died near him.

"What's your name?" The girl said in sympathy as she relaxed showing a caring expression towards the man. She stepped closer to him slowly and cautiously as she couldn't take her gaze off his face.

"Zeref!" The man sobbed out as he looked up at the girl only to scream in horror to see her right in front of him. "NO! NO GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU!"

"Why would you kill me?" Lucy watched in shocked at this bravery from the Alex from the memories. She looked at her place a delicate tan hand on Zeref's shoulder rubbing softly and comforting.

"EVERYTHING ALWAYS DIES IMMEDIATELY ONCE IT'S NEAR ME!" The man screamed out as he continued to panic sending out a black energy immediately killing everything in at least a mile radius.

Lucy and the girl gasped in shock by the sudden power admitted from the seemed like weak man. The dark light immediately died down revealing everything dead all around the girl and Zeref. Zeref depressed crying form thinking he killed the girl to.

"I didn't die." The girl said in shock more to herself than to him. Zeref immediately snapped his head up in shock as he stared at the girl with amazement.

"Your alive?" Zeref breathed out in disbelief. Lucy looked also in shock at the girl seeing her still alive.

"Yeah!" The girl breathed out heavily as she started to breath hard sweat beading down her face as she eyes seemed to unfocus then focus again. She slumped weakly into Zeref as he held her with wide eyes. "I'm Alexia." She said weakly as she softly closed her eyes lying in the shocked man's arms.

"Alexia?" Lucy watched Zeref smiling widely at Alexia's sleeping figure in his arms before the image went black. Lucy turned to Alex in the darkness to see her crying still staring at the spot where Zeref was.

_"I don't even know why, but after that hit that I took Zeref's powers didn't work against me at all. When I woke up he was there next to me smiling in relief. I immediately went back to the clan promising him that I would see him again. Once I got to the clan I was scolded on where I disappeared for a week to. I lied to them and told them I needed time alone. I was punished with chores, but it was fine with me because when I could I snuck and meet with Zeref. The more he and I were together the more I fell in love with him. When I was with him I didn't think about the clan, the war, not even the world. It was as if it was just us existing in peaceful forest. Everything was fine until we were discovered by my fiancée." _ Alex spoke expressionless through the darkness at Lucy. Lucy just looked at Alex shocked.

_"You had a fiancée?"_ Lucy exclaimed in shock at the brunette. Lucy saw Alex's expression immediately turn dark and angry.

_"It was an arranged marriage that the clan head arranged in order to keep me under control. You see Lucy I was special to my clan considering that I was the best fighter. I was their protection if anything happened. Well my fiancée was angry when he saw Zeref and I laughing in the forest alongside each other he grew jealous and told the clan leader that I was with the enemy. Well that is where my pain starts."_ The blackness immediately faded revealing another image. Lucy looked around to see they were standing in the middle of a small village with people in kimono's walking. Everywhere Lucy looked she noticed the tiger. This must be Alex's clan.

"SHE HAS BEEN WITH THE ENEMY!" Lucy turned to the masculine voice to see a crowd of people gathered around Alexia. A man with white long hair, white long beard, and long expensive looking kimono stood next to Alexia's right looking at the sullen brunette with disapproval. "SHE SHOULD BE PUNISHED AND THE MAN KILLED!"

"NO! PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!" Alexia begged as she stood in front of the clan leader on her knees tears coming down his eyes. Lucy walked forward to see more of the scene. Lucy gasped in shock as she saw Zeref lying on the floor in front of a muscular man who looked really pissed off. Lucy immediately guessed that that red haired man was her fiancée.

"RAISE YOUR HEAD, ALEXIA! YOU'RE A WARRIOR NOT A LITTLE!" The red haired man hissed at the brunette girl. Alexia immediately whipped her head angrily at the man.

"DO REMEMBER, SHING! I AM STILL A GIRL! A GIRL WHO IS IN…"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" Shing yelled at her not wanting to hear the words coming out of her mouth.

"Clan leader! I beg of you! Please spare his life! I will do anything!" Alexia begged again as she bowed her head again in respect. The clan leader stared at the clan's most treasured warrior expressionless.

"What will you exchange in order for I to spare his life!" The clan leader spoke looking down on her. Alexia looked at the unconscious Zeref once again she sighed loudy as she stood up slowly facing the clan leader seriously.

"My life! I will exchange my life for his!" Alexia said looking at the clan leader in the eyes seriously. The clan leader looked at her contented by her answer.

"YOU REALLY THINK THAT WILL WORK! CLAN LEADER! SHE ALMOST ENDANGERED THE CLAN!" Shing yelled as he pointed at Alexia who just looked back at him with a hateful look.

"You forget to much who put up and contains the protection shield that keeps us safe!" Alexia growled at him.

"Agreed! Since she has exchanged her life! Alexia! From this day forth you are FORBIDDEN to go outside the protection! You are to remain obedient! You are no longer aloud to communicate with this man" The clan leader said as he pointed to Zeref. "While he is held in prison under guarded protection until we decided what to do with him. Also you must marry Shing in 7 months' time so that you may hurry and create offspring's"

"Understood!" Alexia said depressingly as she looking down on the ground. The clan leader as well as everyone in the village looked satisfied by the decision made. Lucy glared at everyone in disgust as she witnessed Alexia's crying figure being escorted away.

"_I went those 7 months being good without complaint."_ Alex spoke as the blackness showed up again. Lucy just stared to speechless to even ask about the scene she just witnessed because with one look at Alex. Lucy could tell it was breaking her heart just watching it. "_I did everything that needed to be done in the clan to earn their trust again. When I was on my free time I would sneak to see Zeref in his cell. Every time I saw him my heart broke more in pain to see how he was treated. He was skinny and more pale due to the lack of food. Every time I saw him I comforted him and told him I was sorry as I sent enough calming magic to him to keep him from killing unconsciously. We became closer in each visit as I promised him that I had a plan. I found out that my clan lied to me since that day I turned against the day that I initiated my plan was also the day of my wedding and the day that the guilds decided to send a large army to search the forest for our clan. I knew and I was going to use this to help me. I was going to break us out from the clan's grasps. I immediately took out the protection shield and the war began!" _ Alex said with a determined look as another imaged appeared. This time they were at a dirty hut with the stench of death in the air.

Lucy gasped as she saw Zeref sitting on the floor leaning against the wall weakly. He looked depressingly towards the hut's door as if he was waiting for something.

"She is getting married today." Zeref whispered depressingly as tears slipped down his eyes. He looked regretfully at the door. "Why would she want me anyway? I am a killer!" Zeref choked out as he looked down letting his bangs cover his face.

"ALEXIA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! THE PROTECTION IS DOWN FIX IT NOW!" Zeref whipped his head up in shock towards the door as he heard voices. Lucy stared at the door waiting in anticipation.

"LET ME THROUGH!" Lucy heard Alexia growl as the sounds of explosions started. Lucy whipped her head to Alex in panic. Lucy stared at Alex to see her on her knees next to Zeref blood tears going down her eyes as she lifted a hand to his cheek, but her hand only went through him. She franticly tried again only to fail.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! THE GUILDS HAVE FOUND US!" the villager's yells can be heard outside over the explosions. The earth shook with intensity as Alexia continued to yell at the guards.

"ALEXIA, FORGET OF THE PRISONER AND HURRY TO PROTECT OUR VILLAGE!" One of the guards yelled out loud.

"YOU GO PROTECT IT I HAVE BUSINESS TO GET TO!"

"YOUR OUR BEST WARRIOR!..."

"MOVE!" Alexia yelled out suddenly making the door of the hut fly out of its hinges. Lucy squealed in shock as she saw it go to her. She quickly covered her eyes in fear as she blocked her face only to realize that the door went through her because she was a spirit. Lucy let out a breath of relief once she looked at the door on the floor. She looked forward to see the guards immediately knocked out as she walked in.

"Alexia, what are you doing here?" Zeref said in shock as he looked up at the brunette girl walking in a wedding dress like kimono that is town to at least mid-thigh. Lucy's eyes widened as she stared at her witnessing for the first time in her life an image of an vengeful angel. The girl's brown eyes softened as she stared at Zeref lovingly.

"I told you! I had a plan! We can runaway together now, Zeref!" Alexia spoke as she ran up to the pale man. She put her tan arms around him in relief as she held him to her. Zeref sighed as he sunk into the hug happily. Explosions and shouts can be heard all around.

"Are you sure?" Zeref whispered as he looked down on the ground once they pulled away. Alexia looked at Zeref confused her hands still on his shoulders as she looked into his black eyes.

"Sure of what?"

"Of this? Of me! I kill everything around me at different moments. When I panic everything dies. I don't want to hurt you! I deserve to suffer and die for all the people I killed."

Lucy gasped in shock at what she witnessed as a loud smack echoed through the room. Zeref and Lucy looked at Alexia in shock that she had just smacked him across the face. Alexia glared angrily at Zeref as tears came down her eyes in frustration her eyes turning red with ferocity.

"YOU ARE BEING RIDICULIOUS! YOU CAN'T TALK ABOUT DESERVING TO DIE AFTER ALL YOU WENT THROUGH! ALL THOUGH EVERYTHING AROUND YOU DIES YOU STILL HAVE ME! I HAVE PROMISED TO REMAIN BY YOUR SIDE AS LONG AS I LIVE! I AM SURE ABOUT THIS!" Alex sobbed out. She grabbed Zeref's face making their face only an inch apart. Zeref looked at her shocked then his black depressing eyes softened showing a loving expression towards her. "I am sure about you! I love you!" Alexia whispered as she pulled Zeref's face towards her their lips colliding into a soft sweet kiss.

_"You loved him that much?" _ Lucy asked as she faced Alex. Alex hmmed as she wouldn't take her eyes off Zeref and herself kissing. She looked at the scene with loving yet sad eyes.

_"He was the only one I believed in when I discovered everyone that betrayed me!"_ Alex whispered.

"We must go!" Alexia said in urgency once they pulled out of the kiss. She quickly stood up pulling a now awake Zeref. He ran with her outside the hut with Lucy's and Alex's spirits behind them.

"You put magic in me didn't you?" Zeref accused as they ran around the panic that erupted in the once peaceful village.

"Circumstances called for it! Now we must find a way out of here before anyone notices us!"

"Wait, Alexia! What about the clan haven't are they not family?" Zeref said making him and Alexia stop. She looked at him with sadden brown eyes on the verge of crying.

"Not anymore! They were going to kill you today once I married Shing. Not only that I have found out that they erased my memoires from when I was young for I hath witnessed my family die in front of my eyes by a man named Midnight. When I overheard them I remembered." Alexia spoke as she fisted her free hand that wasn't holding onto Zeref's. Zeref immediately squeezed her hand comforting. "According to them the clan leader erased my memoires and took me as his daughter so he many keep his best warrior here and protect the clan! I was just a tool to this whole clan! They had the other clans killed off because they wanted to be supreme clan!"

"Alexia…they have kept you alive and safe. I am sure you have wonderful memories with them also." Zeref said. Just as he said those words familiar people to Alexia pulled them apart.

They yelled and screamed as Alexia screeched in panic her eyes flicking in color. She was betrayed by her clan as they kept her away from Zeref. Shing immediately kicked Zeref in the gut in satisfaction.

"YOU DARE LEAVE OUR CLAN IN OUR TIME OF NEED , ALEXIA?" Shing yelled as the people with him yelled at her also. The ones holding her back tightened their hold on her to make sure to hurt her. Alexia's eyes flickered red as she continued to get angry. "You want to leave our wonderful clan for this weakling!"

"Shouldn't you be protecting the clan instead of harassing me?" Alexia growled out in an inhumane voice. Her eyes glowing red with hatred.

_"Alex, what is happening to you?"_ Lucy thought in shock as she couldn't take her eyes off the glowing red orbs.

_"When I use my powers it's mostly when I am emotionally out of control. Like in this instance I am really angry at the same time I am overcome with hatred. The emotions always takeover my actions and I become like a beast. This is why the clan kept me! They knew what I was capable, but didn't know how it came out. Once my eyes would turn a glowing blood bright red there is no controlling me. I kill everything in my sight without thinking." _Alex spoke still looking at the scene with a serious yet regretful expression.

"Lucky for you the clan leader along with some of the best warriors are holding them off! Instead of running YOU SHOULD TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR WHAT YOU DONE AND HELP!" Shing yelled in Alexia's face angrily leaving Zeref to be help two strong men. Alexia lifted her head up staring straight at him with her glowing bright red orbs she smiled wickedly at him. Zeref stared wide eyed once he noticed her eyes.

"I am seeing you're not the best for you are here instead of battle." Alexia sneered at the now angry man.

"I would be if I didn't have to come looking for the whore who was to be my fiancée. " Shing hissed as he moved his hand to her neck as if to choke her. Alexia looked at him daring, but he immediately retracted his hand back to him.

"So you're a coward! Using me as an excuse to escape from battle. That is pathetic!" Alexia sneered as she spit on him. The men holding her immediately pulled her back with force, but she just resisted and tried to pull forward.

"YOU'RE THE COWARD! WANTING TO RUN WITH THAT WEAKLING!"

"Yet that weakling has my heart! Not you! How does it feel? Having the girl you love, despise you with pure bloodlust!" Shing glared at Alexia as those words came out of her mouth. He fisted his hands tightly. "Feels horrible. A pain like no other am I correct? You were never enough for me. You will never be. Hahahaha!" Alexia laughed as if she was insane her eyes glowing brighter.

"ENOUGH!" Shing yelled as his hand slapped her across the face leaving a long scratch against her right cheek. Everything stood quiet as they stared at the now laughing Alexia. Zeref glared at Shing as he tried to free himself from the men holding him. He wants to go to her, but he can't kill them.

"You have done it now!" Alexia laughed as she stared at him straight in the eyes. Her eyes glowing the brightest red color that Lucy has ever seen. Shing gasped as he stepped back in horror. Alexia immediately disappeared from their sight. Her laughter echoing around them.

"Where has she gone?" One of the men panicked as they all looked around in fear. Lucy's eyes widen as she saw Alexia appear behind one of the men smiling evily as she stuck a dagger through his chest killing him instantly then disappearing again. "She killed him! WITHOUT US SEEING!"

"AHAHAHA I dare you to find me!" Alexia's laugh echoed around them as she disappears and reappeared killing them one by one.

The only ones left were her, Zeref, and Shing. Shing immediately panicked in fear as Alexia revealed herself to him. In quick haste Shing grabbed a still stunned Zeref and pulled him in front of him for protection. But as fast as he pulled him he immediately dropped dead to the ground along with everything surrounding Zeref except Alexia.

"No Fair! Zeref I wanted to kill him!" Alexia whined her eyes still glowing a bright red as she appeared right next to him. She lifted both of her hands that contained twin daggers to his throat in an x shape with the blades kissing his neck. Alexia smiled as she leaned close to Zeref's ear. "That's fine I can always get you!"

"Alexia, this isn't like you! You need to stop!" Zeref said with concern as he stared directly into her eyes. He lifted his right hand resting it against her cheek softly caressing it.

"I can't! I can't stop until I am satisfied by the amount I have killed." She said smiling again at him. Alexia tightened the daggers on his neck blood already coming out from under the daggers slowly. Zeref just stared into her eyes with complete trust. Alexia moaned as she bent her head down breathing heavily. The daggers fell to the ground disappearing before making contact to the ground. She rubbed her eyes angrily. "I am sorry, Zeref!" She whispered looking at him with guilt. Her eyes still red, but not glowing hatred red.

"Are you alright?" He asked in general concern as he caressed her cheek. Alexia smiled weakly and nodded.

"Come on we must hurry!" She said as she dragged him towards the inner forest away from the fighting on the village. The building burning and falling behind them as they ran over the sounds of explosions and shouts.

The image fades once again to darkness as Lucy and Alex stared at each other.

"_We ran through the fighting unnoticed. Anyone that came in our way instantly died by us. As we were running I was noticing the calming aura that I have been sending Zeref was starting to wear off as he slowly started to look panicked by the deaths. I tried to get us out of there as best I could. ….then we were surrounded. One side of us was the guild warriors while on the other side was the warriors. They stared at us in hatred then at each other. I don't know how, but they both seemed to agree to kill us." _ Alex spoke as a new image of an evergreen forest appeared. Shoutings echoed around. Lucy looked around to see men and women with symbols of guild standing on one side yelling angrily as the clan stood on the other side yelling. Alexia and Zeref stood in the middle bewildered.

"ALEXIA! YOU HAVE BETRAYED OUR CLAN!" The clan leader yelled angrily at the brunette girl as well as the rest of the fighting warriors. Alexia glared at them angrily as she squeezed Zeref's hand in comfort.

"ZEREF! WE MUST KILL HIM BEFORE HE DESTROYS ALL LIFE WITH HIS POWER!" The guild members yelled as they glared at the pale man. Zeref looked down depressingly. Lucy continued to look back and forth between the yelling crowds yelling at the two teens in the middle. Hatred in their eyes as they stared at them. They have a look to kill.

"We must not kill nor hurt anymore people." Zeref spoke as he looked at Alexia in the eyes ignoring the roars of the angry crowds. Alexia looked at him sadly and nodded as she whispered how she would try her best.

Then the crowds got tired of yelling and charged towards the teen full speed. Both sides collided together into a loud clash as fighting erupted. Alexia and Zeref did their best to avoid hits and not hitting back in order not to hurt anyone. Lucy's eyes followed anxiously through the crowd in panic as she heard a loud girlish shriek echo through the crowd.

"ALEXIA!" Lucy heard Zeref yell his body lit with black energy. The crowd of people immediately backed away knowing the danger of the pale man. Lucy gasped as she saw Alexia lying on the ground with a sword stuck through her chest close to where her heart is supposed to be. She breathed heavily as she weakly lifted her hands to the swords hilt. Zeref continued to yell as he finally snapped into panic mode. Everything around him dying slowly.

"_Alex! What are you doing?"_ Lucy thought out loud in panic as she stared at Alexia scream in horror and pain while she pulled the sword out of her chest. Alexia slumped forward weakly as she coughed out blood tears going down her eyes in pain.

"Idiot, you can kill everyone!" Alexia whispered out weakly getting up.

Lucy's eyes widen as she stared at her wobble back and forth weakly as she walked to Zeref. Blood oozing out of her wound as she breathed heavily as if in pain. Her eyes half closed not looking away from the screaming Zeref. As he screamed the area of dead things continued to grow. Just black deadness surrounded him. Dead leaves crunched under Alexia's feet as she went closer to him. Each step seemed to cause her more pain as if she is keeping herself alive. When she finally reached Zeref she let herself drop on him with her hands loosely around him. Her breathing and heartbeat slowing more. Tears coming down her eyes in pain as she pulled herself up to face him. Zeref stopped screaming and looked at her with tears going down his eyes. Alexia smiled weakly at him.

"Why didn't you stay down! Why didn't you use your powers to heal yourself!" Zeref said in panic as he sobbed quietly as he held her to him as if she would disappear. Alexia looked at him smiling weakly the sparkle in her eyes fading away as her legs started to give out. Zeref held her up as he looked into her eyes with panic and fear.

"Don't kill anymore, Zeref!" She breathed out smiling weakly as she lifted her hand to his forehead. Zeref widen his eyes upon contact as his body glowed white. The light got brighter as it seemed to explode out. Lucy gasped out in shock as white see through tigers jumped out of the light and ran out around. Everyone gasped in shock. "I love you!" Lucy heard Alexia whisper as the light and tigers faded away revealing a large patch of flowers growing brightly and the crowds of the amazing clan warriors and guild members looking at each other smiling. Showing peace through them.

The image immediately faded to black again as Lucy and Alex were immediately pulled back to reality. When they opened their eyes they were in Alex's home again. They sat up looking at each other. Alex sighed sadly.

"I used my remaining life and power to seal his magic and transport him far away from there. I woke up in the celestial realm with no memory of what happened at all. Loki took care of me and tried to get me back on my feet. When I found out about memoires I immediately forced myself to see them again. Once I saw them I didn't want to believe them and forced myself in depression. My eyes immediately turning jet black. Every time I tried to cry my tears were blood. I grew angry at myself when I chose to stay in the celestial realm instead of going back to earth to Zeref. I tried to kill myself so many times, but it never worked since I was already dead. Loki was there with me when his master's didn't call him out. He kept telling me to stop and accept it. He was harsh with his words, but I knew that is what I need to hear. Not a day goes by that I don't think about Zeref." Alex explained as she looked at Lucy straight in the eyes. She smiled softly at the crying blonde.

"ALEXIA!" Lucy cried out as she hugged Alex comforting her as if she was going to cry to. Alex sighed as she hugged Lucy back a smile still on her face as she remembered her eyes were before she hugged her. A sparkling full of life honey brown color.

"Looks like you decided early huh, Lucy?" She whispered as she held Lucy's disappearing figure. Lucy continued to cry for Alex not noticing herself disappearing slowly. She slipped something in Lucy's hand."Live for me, Lucy. Live for yourself and be happy! I will forever be by your side." Alex whispered as Lucy disappeared completely leaving her alone in her home. "You can come out now Mavis!" Alex said feeling the presence of the blonde girl in her home.

Mavis came out cautiously. She walked up to Alex sitting next to her on the couch.

"How was it?" Mavis asked in concern as she looked at Alex with worry. Alex looked at her and smiled. Mavis eyes widen as she saw Alex's eyes turned back to the brown they once were.

"Painful, but I feel almost relieved." Alex said as she sighed looked at Mavis happily. "I think I have found my peace."

"Just by seeing your memories again?" Alex nodded at Mavis. Mavis smiled at the curly haired brunette. "Looks like you are going to miss the goddess!"

"I don't know about that! I did leave something with her before she disappeared." Alex smiled as she got up walking towards the front door.

"Where you going?" Mavis asked in shock as she got up to follow Alex. Alex stopped at the door turning towards Mavis smiling widely.

"To train! I need to get my skills back up for when my master calls me out!" Alex said smiling widely her brown eyes sparkling widely as she ran out the door leaving at dumbfounded Mavis in her home.

"Master? What?" Mavis thought then her eyes widen as well as her smile. "Who would have thought the tempermental spirit of the tigers would have a master after all those years of refusing one."

**********************************************************DON'T SAY GOODBYE************************************************************

The sun was up and bright shining inside the infirmary room over the once fading blonde. Lucy's eyes opened softly as she smiled slowly. She breathed in and out happily and slowly to take in her life again. She sat up happily as she looked around the empty bright infirmary room. She was back. Back on Earth. Back to her loved ones. Lucy stretched her arms out feeling them a little stiff. Just as she lifted her hand up a golden key fell out of hand onto the floor. Lucy got up bending down looking at the key curiously.

She quickly picked up the key holding it closer to see. The top of the key had a tiger wrapping around to a heart. Lucy smiled knowing whose it was. She squeezed it to her happily. As if the key was giving her courage she immediately got up and ran out the infirmary.

She was back. Lucy was finally back.


	17. Leaving Goodbye

**Hey guys! :D so sadly this is the last chapter to this story! I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and for adding my story to my favorites … you guys are awesome and don't worry there are still more stories to come! :D **

_Gajeel: so you decided to just end it when Lucy comes back! AFTER ALL THOSE ALLERGIES THIS STORY CAUSED ME! *yells*_

**I am sorry I made you cry Gajeel but I promise this chapter will make you smile in happiness :D**

_Gajeel: BITCH I WASN'T CRYING!_

**I don't feel like having this fight with you again. ….well everyone this is it…thanks for supporting this story! :D I love you guys …remember I don't anything of Fairy Tail nor its characters..**

_Gajeel: Review you brainless fools!_

**STOP BEING MEAN *punchs Gajeel beginning our war***

* * *

><p>Everyone stared happily as they witnessed the smiling blonde slamming the infirmary door open. Her honey brown eyes shined in delight as happy tears went down her eyes. The guild immediately erupted happily at the blonde as they ran to her. Before they reached her they immediately stopped a few feet away from her uncertain as they remember how she was before she was in a coma. Lucy looked at them confused as she had expected them to pounce her.<p>

"Lu-chan? Do you remember?" Levi asked uncertainly as she walked to the blonde girl. Lucy looked at them as they studied her seeing if she was back to her old self. Lucy immediately smiled the biggest smile she has ever smiled as she nodded happily. Levi not missing a chance immediately ran to her giving her a hug. Both girls cried happily as the guild erupted in celebration. Happy that the blonde they all know and love is finally back to her old self and is safe.

"How are you feeling Lucy?" Mira asked as she handed Lucy a plate of food with a glass of orange juice. Lucy took it happily from where she sat at the bar. Erza, Levi, Lisanna, and Cana sitting with her. The guild already drinking and fighting happily.

"Good considering that I pretty much went through hell for those days I was unconscious." Lucy sighed as she immediately digged into her grilled cheese sandwich. All though she was happy to see everyone at the guild her mind couldn't help, but wonder where a certain dragon slayer was.

"He isn't here." Mira said answering her inner thoughts. Lucy immediately looked at the barmaid in shock with her cheeks bright red. "Don't even go to me saying as if you weren't even thinking about him!" Mira scolded the guilty blonde. Lucy blushed heavily as she looked down at her food.

Erza, Levi, Lisanna, and Cana laughed along with Mira as they noticed the blonde woman looking like a small child getting scolded by her mother.

"He really has missed you. You should have seen him Lucy. He has matured so much as he continuously waited for you and looked for you." Erza spoke in pride for her friend. Lucy looked at Erza taking in her words. Lucy wants to so bad and look for him, but she doesn't want to leave them.

"Lucy do you remember everything even when you didn't have your memories?" Lisanna asked as she sipped her drink. The girls looked at Lucy with curious expressions as the said blonde just looked at them with regret.

"Yeah! And I am sorry for how I was! I guess it was just the way Igneel raised me from when I was with him!" She laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

The girls looked at Lucy understanding. They remembered since the first day Igneel came here in human form everything went crazy with the dragonslayers wanting answers. Also Igneel wanting answers for Lucy's state. After much time everything was answered and the man's behavior immediately seemed like he was always in the guild the way he joked and laughed with everyone. The part that makes everyone laugh is when he would treat Natsu as a child and they immediately start fighting. Although every day the man was here made Natsu happy you could tell that he just wanted Lucy back in his arms. Same with everyone in the guild although they acted happy they still had their hearts going out to the blonde. And now that she is back safe and sound everyone celebrates in joy knowing it's finally over. It's over. The pain and sorrow is over.

"Lu-chan go!" Levi laughed happily as she pointed towards the door. Lucy looked at the girls shocked. They just smiled happily at her urging her to go.

"b-but I just got here a-and.." Lucy stuttered out, but was stopped by Mira.

"And nothing! You two have been waiting too long for you to be together!" Mira said her blue eyes staring at Lucy sadly but happily.

"Yeah, Lucy! Knowing him if he knew you were up now he would run to see you! Go to him, Lucy! Make Natsu happy again! Show him that he doesn't have to wait anymore! Show him that his waiting faithfully was worth it! That you're worth it! Go to him!" Lisanna said smiling at the blonde. Lucy got up slowly looking at the girls with tears going down her eyes. She wants to see him. What Lisanna said is true. They have waited too long.

"We will still be here when you come back! Still celebrating you won't miss anything! And we all understand and know you must see him! Now go to him! Don't let him wait anymore , Lucy! The only reason isn't here now is because we make sure he gets distracted from running depressingly to your side. Now we don't have to worry. Go to him! Don't make us make you go!" Erza said urging the blonde to go.

"Thank you!" Lucy sobbed out as she ran out the guild happily in determination. The guild looked at her disappearing figure with smiles on their faces. She headed towards the place she knows Natsu would be at. She is going home. To his arms.

"Finally after so many years! They can finally be together happily!" Mira cried softly as she continued to stare at the door. "It's It's so romantic if you think about it! It's really like a romance book. With the man and woman having troubles to finally…" Mira babbled on about love.

The girls sighed at Mira's weeping knowing how the girl can be over dramatic. Although everyone can agree with Mira. This was a crying matter not something of sadness but of joy for their nakuma after much waiting and pain they can finally be together. Their story was a true love story that can be told from generation to generation.

"Natsu!" Lucy breathed out as she opened her apartment door. She stared inside happily as she breathed heavily in and out. Her honey brown eyes sparkled in happiness as she stared at the shocked dragonslayer. Without a second thought she ran to him jumping on him. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned her face in as she stared at him lovingly and with much relief.

"Are you really here, Luce?" Natsu whispered as he held the blonde. He looked at her with disbelief. He touched her cheek with his free hand as if making sure she wasn't a ghost. Lucy immediately leaned into his touch lovingly. She missed his touch. Tears going down her eyes as her heart seemed to sigh in relief.

"I'm home!" She whispered as she collided her lips with his.

Their lips moving in sync as her tears landed on his cheeks. Lucy put both hands on either side of his face pressing his face closer to hers. Natsu held her tighter as if she might disappear again. Their kiss holding all their love for each other as they fought for dominance with their tongues. They held as tight as they could to each other. They kiss with passion and ferocity, but not the lust kind. No. This kiss was a kiss of longing. A longing of the two lovers that have waited too long to be with each other. Lucy gasped in shock as her back slammed against the wall. Her body pressed against Natsu's tight, but she didn't care as she immediately went back to his lips. After much minutes they broke apart resting their foreheads against each other's breathing heavily. They enjoyed the silence between them as they felt each other's heartbeat. Her legs still wrapped around his waist as her back was pressed against the wall. They can feel each other's heartbeat as they were pressed so close.

"Don't ….Don't ever..Say goodbye to me again!" Natsu whispered out as he looked at her straight in the eyes. His Onyx eyes watery as silent tears came down. Lucy looked at him smiling softly as she kissed his eyes.

"Never! I won't ever leave you again!"

"Good! Because I am never going to let you go! Were you go I go! If you die I die. I never want to be without you again!" Natsu said. Tears came down both of the couples eyes as they kissed again, but this time was slow and savoring. It was only them in their world no one else. No one mattered just them. Their lips moved in sync once again slowly and lovingly. There was no more sadness no more pain no more goodbyes between them.

"Ahh hmmm!" The teens immediately broke apart once they heard a man clear his throat. They turned towards the voice to see Igneel standing there staring at them annoyed. Lucy looked at him with her eyes wide. "I swear I go out to run and I come back to see my children sucking tongues. That is not something a father wants to see!"

"IGNEEL!" Lucy cried out as she jumped on the red haired man giving him a bear hug. Igneel laughed as he petted the crying girl's head. Lucy knew it was him without a doubt. She just felt it in her heart.

"What did I tell you about crying?" Igneel scolded. Lucy pouted as she pulled away Natsu couldn't help, but laugh as he slung his shoulder around Lucy.

"Awww come on , old man! Lay off!" Natsu said laughing, but he only meet with a fist across his face. Natsu immediately few back into the couch making it flip over backward. Igneel looked satisfied as Natsu got up from the floor groaning angrily. Lucy sighed praying her house won't get destroyed. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"ONE YOU CALLED ME OLD MAN! I AM YOUR FATHER YOU TALK TO ME WITH RESPECT! TWO YOU KIDS SHOULDN'T BE ALL OVER EACH OTHER LIKE YOU JUST HAD OR YOU MIGHT GET LUCY PREGNANT AND IF THAT HAPPENS BEFORE YOU GET MARRIED I WILL MURDER YOU NATSU!" Igneel yelled at out making the house shake.

"So what! OLD MAN! What's it to you! If I get her pregnant I won't mind I will forever be by her side!" Natsu spoke sticking out his tongue to the flaming red haired man.

"Please don't talk about that stuff when I just got back!" Lucy sighed as she shook her head disappointingly. She lowered her head using her bangs to cover her blushing face at the thought of having kids with Natsu.

"YOU! UNGRATEFUL BRAT! YOUR NOT MATURE ENOUGH TO TAKE CARE OF KIDS!" Igneel yelled as he tackled Natsu to the ground and the two immediately started to wrestle. Lucy went to her kitchen sighing in relief once she spotted the tea. She quickly made herself a cup as she took a sip. Closing her eyes happily as she let the warm sweetened drink seep down her throat.

"I DON'T GET WHY SHE WOULD WANT TO BE WITH A PIG LIKE YOU!" Lucy heard Igneel yell in rage as another slam echoed the apartment.

"WHAT YOU SAY,OLD MAN!" Natsu yelled in rage as broken glass can be heard.

"It's good to be home!" Lucy sighed heavily as she rubbed her head. A loud yell echoed in her head as more things breaking echoed through her ringing ears. A vein popped on her head as she marched up to the fighting men. "DON'T YOU DARE BREAK MY HOUSE!" She yelled as she tried to pull them apart in anger.

Yup it was good to be back.

**Few months later….**

"Lucy! Be careful!" Natsu let out in worry as he went to hold the blonde, but was only met with a slap. Lucy got down from the train glaring at the dragonslayer.

"NATSU! Stop getting so worried for everything! I am fine and so is the baby! Damn! Stop being a worry wart!" Lucy growled at him as she put her hands on her hips. She still looked the same although she had a small baby bump. "I am only 3 months pregnant!"

"Better watch out,Natsu! When Juvia was pregnant she turned into a demon so many times to count! Trust me when I say you don't want to get on Lucy's bad side for the next 6 months!" Gray said as he stepped out the train along with Erza and Happy.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Lucy hissed out angrily as she glared at the ice mage. Gray immediately squeaked out as he hid behind a laughing Erza in fear. Natsu laughed at Gray, but was only meet by Lucy's glare also.

"Lucy's scary! Like a demon!" Happy said as he looked at Lucy with wide eyes and trying to hold in his laugh. He kept picturing the blonde with horns and a tail.

"Damn cat what the hell you say!" Lucy growled as she fisted her hand towards him. Happy quickly hid behind Erza afraid for his life.

"We should report to the man that put up the mission!" Erza said as they walked through the unknown town looking for their destination. Today they decided to take a mission together just like old times much to Natsu's objections of Lucy going.

"Let's get a hotel first for Lucy to stay at while we do the mission!" Natsu let out in worry as he looking around for a hotel.

"UGH!" Lucy yelled out in frustration as she looked to the sky. Natsu quickly went to her side in worry and panic.

"What's wrong, Luce? Does your feet hurt? Do you need to sit? Do you want to go pee?" Natsu kept asking at the furious blonde as she continued to glare at him. Oblivious to him he continued to voice out if she needed anything.

"YOU'RE ANNOYING ME! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Lucy yelled as she punched Natsu across the face sending him flying into a gift shop building. Erza smirked proudly at the satisfied blonde as Gray just stared wide eyed in horror. Happy flew to Natsu in worry to see if he was fine. "Now let's go find the man who sent out the mission!" Lucy said happily as she walked ahead of them happily. Erza nodded in agreement as she followed her with luggage in tow. Gray looked at Natsu then the blonde in shock and fear.

"She is worse than Juvia was!" Gray said out loud as he watched a groaning dragonslayer get up from the rubble.

After the mission the group walked the streets in silence. Erza walked peacefully up front with Gray and Lucy as a yet again hurt Natsu walked further behind in fear of his girlfriend's wrath. Happy flew over Lucy in worry as she kept up her stubborn angry face.

"Lucy? Maybe you should forgive Natsu?" Gray said as he looked back at the guilt stricken dragonslayer worry filling his tan face as he looked down. Gray sighed.

"He brought it to himself! He never should have kept me from fighting. He wouldn't let me do anything in the mission!" Lucy whined as she crossed her arms over her ample chest in stubbornness.

"You can't blame him, Lucy! You are carrying his child! He just wants you both to be safe. He just worries a lot! He doesn't want to lose you both!" Erza spoke looking at the sadden blonde. Lucy stopped as they kept walking looking down.

"Your right!" She whispered as she faces Natsu. Natsu looked at her lovingly as a smily graced her lips. Lucy walked towards him not noticing Alex's key glowing brightly. Just as Lucy opened her mouth to say her sorry to Natsu Alex appeared in front of them with a panic look in her eyes. "Alex?"

But before Lucy could even ask her what's wrong Alex bolted towards the nearby forest escaping into the trees. Lucy immediately followed after in worry. She ran hard weaving through the trees as she followed the curly haired brunette.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled in worry as he chased after her in worry.

"Alex!" Lucy yelled after the girl as she ran after her. Once Alex finally stopped Lucy fell to the ground behind her in exhaustion. " Alex….What's …Going…." Lucy breathed out then froze once she saw what Alex was staring at.

Alex stood there froze with tears going down her eyes as she stared ahead in front of her. She couldn't believe this is happening.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled in panic as he jumped out to the blonde. He dropped on his knees next to her in worry. "WHAT THE HELL, ALEX!" He turned towards the spirit only to have his eyes widen in familiarity at the figure in front of her. "Why is he here!"

"Natsu! I am fine just tired! And leave him!" Lucy said as she held Natsu's hand using a trees bark to hold her up as she sat on the soft cold grass. Natsu looked at her with wide eyes as she stared at him warningly. "Trust me!" Natsu just nodded at the pregnant woman trusting her completely. They looked ahead at the scene in front of them in silence.

"Zeref!" Alex breathed out in disbelief as she stared at the pale man. Her eyes still watery.

"Alex?" Zeref whispered out depressingly going to walk towards her, but he quickly stopped himself. "No! You are dead! This can't be!"

"I am, but I am a celestial spirit for Lucy. I missed you!" Alex said out loud as she walked towards him. Zeref looked at her in panic.

"No don't come near me! I don't want to kill you! please! Even if you are my imagination!"

"I'm not your imagination and you can't kill me remember." Alex said standing right in front of the pale man. Zeref looked at her with uncertainty as he put his hand on her cheek. Alex leaned into it smiling happily as she felt his warmth. Tears glistened down her cheeks.

"You never even said goodbye to me!" Zeref said accusingly as he stared into her brown eyes lovingly.

"I know and I am sorry!" Alex said as she leaned up to him closer to his face. Their lips only an inch apart. "I love you!" she said as she closed the distance making their lips collide. It's been centuries for them since they last saw each other. Zeref wrapped his arms around the brunette holding her to him.

"Hey Luce? Doesn't Alex have to go back though?" Natsu asked as he sat next to the happy blonde. Lucy hmmed as she continued to look at the couple in front of her. Tears went down her eyes. Natsu looked at her in panic as he held her to him. "Lucy! What's wrong?"

"Nothing! It's sweet. She went through so much! She deserves to be happy! And don't worry knowing Alex she will explain to Zeref once they are done catching up. I have enough magic to keep her out for a while." Lucy sighed as she nuzzled herself into Natsu's chest taking in her scent and warmth.

Nobody ever wants to say goodbye to the ones they love. When they have no choice, but to say it it's always hard. Not only for their loved ones, but themselves also. Even though most cases it is too late to say goodbye. They know deep in their hearts that it was said down to the last second of their last breath it goes through their mind. But through their trials and sorrow they attempt at life. They fight for they never have to say goodbye.


End file.
